More Than I Thought I Was
by lexlovesya
Summary: The dreams started when Kaoru was little and had gotten worse since he met Haruhi. When Haruhi's cousin transferred to Ouran from America Kaoru was both surprised and frightened to see that she was in his dreams. With some help from Hikaru, the two become friends and Kaoru learns that she too has strange dreams and secrets even her own family doesn't know. Pairings to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE: A Secret Revealed_

Haruhi Fujioka was in her classroom eating her lunch and enjoying the small peace this time gave her when the doors burst open and a very loud blond ran over to the girl and began to shake her.

"HARUHI! HOW COULD YOU KEEP SUCH A SECRET FROM YOUR DADDY?" Tamaki Suoh yelled while shaking the girl in a boy's uniform.

"What are you talking about this time Senpai?"

"Yesterday the Host Club was asked to give a tour to a new foreign exchange student tomorrow so obviously I did some research on her." Kyoya Ootori said and then began to read from a page in his notebook, "Her name is Kana Nightingale; she is a first year and will be in the same class as you and the twins. She is coming from America and will be attending Ouran on a music scholarship; she is also your cousin on your mother's side and will be living with you and your father." He then snapped the book closed.

"So that's what it is," Haruhi sighed. "I didn't mean to keep a secret or anything it's just I didn't think it mattered if you knew Kana was coming or not. You would have met her soon enough."

"You mean you were going to bring Ka-Chan to the Host Club?" Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka asked excitedly with flowers around his face.

"Well yeah. I've already told her about you guys and she wants to meet you. That plus we'll be walking home together after school every day so she'll be around here a lot."

"Yay! We're getting another toy!" the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, cheered, "I wonder what she looks like?"

"You mean Kyoya-Senpai didn't show you a picture?" Haruhi asked with an intrigued look on her face.

"No. Surprisingly I couldn't gain a photo of Miss Nightingale pass the age of five." Kyoya said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I bet Ka-Chan looks just like Haru-Chan, huh Takashi?"

"Maybe," Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka said to the smaller male.

"Oh I hope I'll be getting another cute little daughter!"

"You're not my dad and you're not Kana's either, Senpai." This sent the Host King into his emo corner.

"C'mon Haruhi, show us a picture already!" the twins insisted.

"Sorry guys but I don't have a recent picture of Kana either. You'll just have to wait till tomorrow."

{MAGICALLY FASTFORWARDING THROUGH TIME!}

Later that night at the Hitachiin manor Kaoru bolted straight up in bed. He was breathing heavily and sweating. _That dream,_ he thought,_why is it always that dream?_

"Kaoru? Did you have that dream about the Zodiac again?" Hikaru asked as he put his arms around his younger twin brother.

"Yeah," Kaoru said after a long pause, "I don't understand what it means or why I have it so often. I can never remember more than some angel with all the zodiac animals plus the cat around her telling me that I hold the key."

"The key to what Kaoru?"

"….I don't know."

**Authors Note:****Yay! The first chapter of my first fanfic! Please let me know what you think! I've never done this before so go easy on me. I'm basing this off of the anime so please don't kill me if you're someone who read the manga and I did something different from it! I shall bid you farewell with this sneak peak on the next chapter.**

Kaoru looked at the girl in front of him and couldn't believe his eyes. _I can't believe it! She's the angel in my dreams!_

**What is going on? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, no matter how much I wish it were so.**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

_Chapter 2: Kana Arrives_

**KAORU'S POV:**

_Today is the day!_ Kaoru sang in his mind. _Kana should be here for her tour any minute now._

"You're really excited to see Kana, Kaoru." His brother teased.

"You're just as excited as I am Hikaru. If she's anything like Haruhi we should be able to have a lot of fun with her."

"I will not allow you two shady twins to harass my new daughter!" Tamaki declared. Before the twins could respond the doors opened and the members of the Host Club unanimously said, "Welcome," as rose petals danced out the room.

_I still have no idea where those come from. Note to self: ask Kyoya later._ Kaoru thought. When he looked at the door he saw Haruhi with a shorter girl who for some reason looked very familiar. She had layered, shoulder length brown hair that was a shade lighter than Haruhi's and side swept bangs. Her eyes were the color of chocolate and had pretty long lashes. Her lips were a light pink and were formed into a shy smile. She wore a plain red V-neck, dark blue skinny jeans, and black high-top converse shoes. She was very pretty and looked pretty similar to Haruhi, only much girlier. _That's probably why she looks so familiar._

"Everyone, this is my cousin, Kana Nightingale." Haruhi introduced the girl who said in a sweet, pretty voice, "Hello. It's nice to meet you all."

Kaoru looked at the girl in front of him and couldn't believe his eyes. _I can't believe it! She's the angel in my dreams!_Her voice is what had caused him to remember, he would recognize it anywhere. As each Host introduced himself and welcomed the girl all Kaoru could do was stare at her.

"KAORU!" Hikaru yelled in his brother's ear.

"AH! What is it? Why'd you yell?" Kaoru said; his eyes were still on Kana.

"I called your name at least five times! We're starting the tour now," Hikaru then lowered his voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Then why are you trembling?"

_Because I don't know what will happen now that she's here._Kaoru wanted to say but instead said, "Because it's cold in here. C'mon they already left without us." And he walked out the door with Hikaru right behind him.

{MAGICALLY FASTFORWARDING THROUGH TIME}

**KANA'S POV:**

Later that night in the apartment next to the Fujioka's Kana lay awake in her bed thinking about the day's events. _It was a nice tour but the Host Club's kind of weird. Do I really want to be a part of that every day? I could try avoiding them._She than remembered how nice and funny all the different Hosts were and smiled to herself. _But if I did that I wouldn't have nearly as much fun now would I._And although Kana had liked all the Hosts one in particular was in her mind as sleep took her over.

_Kaoru…_

**Author's Note: Chapter two has been added successfully! I can't believe people have already read my story and followed it! It's so exciting! Okay I need reviews guys! What am I doing right? What am I doing wrong? Should I write longer chapters? I'll never know if you don't tell me! I won't be one of those people who don't update until they get reviews but they are motivating! Now I will leave you with this:**

**"Guns don't kill people. People with mustaches do."**

**If you know what that quote is from let me know! Till we meet again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran whatsoever, but I do own this cute little red bear with the Mexican flag on it!**

**Twins: Nobody cares.**

**lexlovesya: (Goes into emo corner than faces everyone while holding said bear) Please enjoy the story.**

_Chapter 3: Kana the Maid_

**Kana's POV:**Kana looked all around her as she and Haruhi walked to school. She hadn't been to Japan in years yet everything still felt so familiar. Well almost everything she still couldn't shake this strange feeling she'd gotten as soon as she met the Host Club, like something life changing was going to happen. Kana was scared by this feeling, so as she walked she also sang to help comfort herself.

"Oh be calm. Be calm. I know you feel like you are breaking down. I know that it gets so hard sometimes. Be calm. Take it from me; I've been there a thousand times. You hate your pulse because it thinks you're still alive and everything's wrong. It just gets so hard sometimes. Be calm."**(AN: Song is "Be Calm" by Fun. I don't own it either.)**

"Kana are you okay?" Haruhi said while taking Kana's hand.

"Just fine! Why?"

"Because you always sing to comfort yourself now what's wrong?"

Kana sighed; her cousin could still read her like a book.

"I wish I knew," Was her honest answer.

_Sing the following to whatever tune you want:_

{MAGICAL TIME SKIP, MAGICAL TIME SKIP, YEAH!}

**Kaoru's POV:**Kaoru had managed to avoid Kana all day. During class she sat on the other side of Hikaru and she chose to eat lunch with Haruhi in the classroom. Now he just had to make it through the Host Club and he'd be safe. Then he would drop out of school and move to Scotland where he would raise sheep, spin his own yarn, and sell it making millions in a year.

"Kaoru, why are you avoiding Kana?" Hikaru said bluntly, crushing all of Kaoru's **(unrealistic)** dreams.

"What are you talking about Hikaru? I'm not avoiding Kana." Hikaru gave him a look and Kaoru sighed. He then explained about the girl being in his dreams and how it terrified him.

"So what are you going to do? You can't avoid her forever, you know."

"I was planning on becoming a shepherd and making money off of my hand spun yarn."

"…Seriously. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Kaoru said after a brief pause.

"Maybe she's not the angel in your dreams. After all you didn't have any last night. And Kana's really cool; it'd be a shame for you not to get to know her."

"Are you saying I should stop avoiding her?"

"Yup."

Kaoru sighed. "I'll try it but if something weird happens I'm moving to Scotland." He said as they entered the music room. They then proceeded in getting ready for the guests.

{MEANWHILE}

**Kana's POV:** Haruhi and Kana were in the library studying when Kana gave a big sigh.

"What is it Kana?"

"I think Kaoru's been avoiding me." Haruhi didn't say anything, confirming Kana's suspicions. Kana was about to say something when the large clock tower chimed and Haruhi got up and began packing her things.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Kana, it's just that I'll never hear the end of it if I show up late."

"Oh that's right! I forgot about your debt to the Host Club. Let's go!" Kana said as she helped Haruhi gather her things. _My first official visit to the Host Club, it would be more fun if Kaoru wasn't avoiding me. What did I do wrong?_She thought as the two girls reached the door to the music room. When they opened the door they heard a chorus of "Welcome" and saw that the place had somehow been made into a tropical rainforest.

"What the? Where am I?" Haruhi said while Kana was still in shock. "I'm pretty sure it's still early spring."

"Hiding from the cold is no way for our guests to spend their time. Besides our heating system is the best." Tamaki said as he looked around the room dramatically. Haruhi scoffed at this.

"Do you have a problem Haruhi? Be careful what you say you owe us 8 million yen remember?" Kyoya said to her. Tamaki began some speech about gentlemen and the cold.

"Kana, what's wrong?" The twins asked.

"Th-the music room..." Kana stuttered pointing to the trees.

"Do you like it Ka-Chan?" Honey asked the still stunned girl as he took her hands.

"Not really..." This sent Tamaki straight into his emo corner. Kana immediately freaked out. "What happened to Tamaki-Senpai? Why does he have an emo corner?"

"The boss is just upset that you don't like his idea." Hikaru and Kaoru answered the girl. Kana's eyes grew wide. _Kaoru's talking to me? Yay! But wait__I made Senpai go into his corner? I don't want him to avoid me now! I have to make this right!_

"Ummm... Tamaki-Senpai? It's not that I dislike your idea it's just because my favorite season is spring. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you..." Kana was interrupted by Tamaki grabbing the girl's hands and then spinning her around.

"Do you really mean it, Kana? Because there is one thing I'd like you to do."

"Sure anything!"

"Put on this outfit and help serve our guests please!" Tamaki said as he held a very frilly maid outfit. Kana looked at it in disgust.

"I'll serve the guests but no way in hell am I wearing that thing. It's bad enough I have to wear this yellow monstrosity."

"You did tell him you'd do anything Kana." Kyoya reminded her and Kana could've sworn she saw an evil smile on his face.

"Kyo-Chan is right Ka-Chan; we all heard it, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Guys if Kana doesn't want to..." Haruhi began but was interrupted by the twins' rants of "Change! Change! Change!"

"ALRIGHT! I'll wear the stupid outfit! Happy?" When she came out dressed Tamaki and the twins pulled her into a big hug and told the blushing girl how adorable she was. Tamaki then released the girl and pranced to his "throne" and sat down. He then pointed directly at Kana with a saber he somehow got a hold of.

"From this day on, you will wear this outfit during club hours!" Tamaki declared as Kyoya wrote it down.

"WHAT!"

And so Kana became the Host Club's maid.

**Authors****Note:****YAY! Chapter three! Now I'm starting to get into the episodes! It's so exciting! This chapter was kind of weird but I think it came out okay.(Random person throws knife) EEEEK! Or not! Anyway I won't know if someone doesn't tell me! I need reviews, or this story will die and then no one will know why Kaoru has Zodiac dreams or what Kana has to do with them! Speaking of Zodiac, I'm going to start another story about, da-da-daaaa! Fruits Basket!**

**Kana: Is that a good idea?**

**lexlovesya: Don't you have faith in me?**

**Kana: ...**

**lexlovesya: Ouch! Well that hurts. Anyways it won't be right away. I need to get this one off the ground first.****Now I shall leave with a question for everyone to think about: "What's your name, what's your quest, what's your... Favorite color?"**

**Answer, don't answer it, tell me what it's from or don't. It's your life after all, but it would be fun to know. Okay I'm done. Au revoir! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kana: "Adventure time! Come on grab your friends. We'll go to very different lands with Jake the dog and Finn the human. The fun will never end! Adventure time!" **

**Kaoru: What are you singing? Who are Finn and Jake? What lands are we going to and most importantly WHERE IS HIKARU?**

**Lexlovesya: She's singing the theme song to the show Adventure Time in which Finn and Jake are the main characters. As the song tells you we're going to very different lands. **

**Kaoru: ...That still doesn't tell me where Hikaru is! **

**Kana: Calm down he'll be here. He's doing the disclaimer. God it's not like you guys need each other to live. You can survive a couple minutes without him.**

**Hikaru: KAORU!**

**Kaoru: HIKARU! (twins embrace lovingly) Where were you?**

**Hikaru: I don't know but it was dark and I could hear laughing! I was so scared!**

**Kana: Suck it up, be a man, and do the disclaimer already!**

**Hikaru: lexlovesya doesn't own me, Kaoru, or any other Ouran characters and stuff. She does however own Kana.**

**Kana: NO ONE OWNS ME!**

**Lexlovesya: To the story!**

_Chapter 4: Everybody Loves Kana…..or not_

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru smiled to himself as he watched Kana's discomfort. Everybody seemed to love the girl. She kept getting compliments from the guests about her maid outfit and as a response she would give them a smile and then serve them tea or snacks. Then when she turned around she would glare at either him or another Host, and if looks could kill they'd all be dead. Kana was really fun to mess with. When she first saw his and Hikaru's act she immediately freaked out and looked so distressed Kaoru had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. _I can't believe I was ever worried, Hikaru's right it would have been a shame if I missed this. _He thought then turned his attention back to the girls in front of him and just in time too, because one of them was asking him a question. "How did Miss Nightingale become your new maid?"

"She sort of volunteered for the job," Kaoru and Hikaru answered in unison. Kana happened to hear this and then came rushing towards them.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't volunteer, I was forced! No way would I do this willingly!" She yelled at the twins who just laughed at her. That was when their other guest spoke up.

"Excuse me but I would like to continue my visit with the Hitachiins. Since you're here you might as well get me some more tea." She said in an annoyed tone. _It seems not everybody loves Kana _Kaoru thought. Kana narrowed her eyes at the girl but still smiled.

"Of course Miss, please pardon my interruption. I'll be right back with your tea." She said and then turned and walked away.

"Now that_ that's_ taken care of, what kind of party will the Hosts be having?" Kaoru ignored the girl's comment on Kana and continued to entertain her. When Kana came back with the tea, she tripped.

"KANA!" All the Hosts and half the guests said as Mori caught the girl right before her head hit the ground.

"You okay?" the tall boy asked her.

"I- I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all." She answered and then Tamaki pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"My poor, little daughter! I'm so happy you're alright! I don't know what Daddy would have done if you'd gotten hurt." Honey hugged Kana next.

"Poor Ka-Chan, you're shaking! Come and have some cake with me, then you'll feel better."

"You should be more careful, we wouldn't want you to make a mess on the floor now would we?" Kyoya said as he examined the girl to make sure she really was fine.

"Yeah our toy can't get broken; we'd have nothing to play with." Kaoru said at the same time as Hikaru.

"Kana you really should be more careful! Remember your condition." Haruhi whispered to the girl, Kaoru was the only one who had heard though._ What condition; is something wrong with Kana? _he thought.

'"I'm fine really. Just go back to what you were doing before and I'll continue to serve the guests." Kana said with a stubborn look, keeping everyone from protesting. Kaoru saw a bit of anger behind her eyes as she got up, which left him wondering what could have caused it.

{SKIPPING THROUGH TIME!}

**Kana's POV: **Kana sat staring at Tamaki as he consumed large amounts of ramen with an upset look on his face. _Does he have a bottomless bowl of ramen? Where can I get one? _She thought intrigued by her Senpai. When he was accused of being jealous of Haruhi and Miss Kanako he dropped the bowl and started yelling about how that wasn't the reason he was upset at all. Kana picked up the bowl and looked inside but there wasn't a single trace of ramen in it. Kana continued to examine the bowl until she heard the twins ask her a question.

"What did you say? I wasn't listening." She said as she placed the bowl down.

"We asked you if you had any formal dancing experience." Kaoru told her.

"No, why would I need that?"

"For the party next week Ka-Chan!"

"Oh that. I wasn't planning on going."

"As an official member of the Host Club, you must attend." Tamaki declared in a serious tone.

"Since when did I become an official member?"

"Since 5 minutes ago. We asked you if you wanted to join and you said 'sure' remember?" Hikaru said.

Kana vaguely recalled saying "sure" to someone as she examined Tamaki's bowl. Her face then grew pale._ Great, I'm sure those one girls will be thrilled. I still can't believe they tripped me like that! What did I ever do to them? They must just be rude bitches._

"Well I don't know how to dance and neither does Kana so I guess we'll just have to be excused." Haruhi said in a nervous voice.

"If you two want to be in the Host Club so badly you will have to learn to dance like any refined gentleman and lady! I order you two to learn the waltz in one week. You will demonstrate your skills for us at the party!" Tamaki commanded the two girls.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

{SKIPPING THROUGH TIME! THIS IS REALLY IMPOSSIBLE.}

**Kaoru's POV: **At the Hitachiin Manor Kaoru woke up from a weird dream. He didn't make any sudden movements so Hikaru remained asleep. _I knew it was Kana! I just knew it! _He thought as he remembered the dream for once. _DREAMWORLD:_

_The angel (Kana) stood in the middle of a circle made of the twelve animals from the zodiac plus a cat. The angel began to tell the old folk tale involving the aforementioned animals. "Once upon a time God told all the animals to show up for a banquet at his house the next day 'and don't be late' he said. The mischievous rat told his neighbor the cat that the banquet was the day after next and sadly the cat believed him. The next day all the animals went to God's house one by one. The rat, who had ridden the back of the ox, was the first to enter and all the others followed except the foolish cat that had been tricked."_

"_Who are you?" Kaoru found himself asking._

"_You know me as Kana, but I have yet come to know myself."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_You already know." And then Kaoru's dream ended. REAL LIFE:_

Kaoru sat up in bed slowly. _What is that supposed to mean? How can Kana not know herself? _He thought as he lied back down and then suddenly it came to him._ She's an angel reincarnated and she doesn't know it yet! _ _But then why am I having these dreams about her and the zodiac? Am I supposed to tell her? Something tells me no. Then why is she sending me these? Is she sending me these? _Kaoru then looked at his clock and saw it was 2 in the morning. _All this will just have to wait till later, I guess. _And with that final thought he allowed sleep to overtake him.

**Author's Note: ****I don't have anything to say but review and share! Seriously tell people about this story! Tell your friends, tell your family, tell that random hobo on the street named Billy! Unless he doesn't have a computer. If that's the case don't tell him. REVIEW PLEASE! If people don't start reviewing, I'll start writing less and less until I stop completely. But if people review a lot I'll write more! Sooooooooo yeah! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kana: Hey Kids! **

**Kids: Hey Kana!**

**Kana: Do you guys want to sing a song?**

**Kids: YEAH!**

**Kana: Then here we go! (Clears throat and starts to sing with children) This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. (THIS REPEATS FOR AN HOUR)**

**Kana: (by herself) this is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my-**

**Kaoru: Hey Kana? The kids left you know.**

**Kana: FINALLY! I've been singing that for more than an hour! Why'd you make me do it Lex?**

**Lexlovesya: Because it entertains me! (dodges knife) AHHH! Next time you can sing the Waffle song!**

**Hikaru: lexlovesya does not own Ouran or its characters. She does own Kana Nightingale. **

**Kana: DAMMIT HIKARU! I TOLD YOU I BELONG TO NO ONE! (throws knife at Hikaru who screams and then faints)**

**Kaoru: HIKARU! Lex, do something!**

**Lexlovesya: The story will begin now!**

**Kaoru: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!**

_Chapter 5: The Job of a High school…. Hostess?_

**General POV: **"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow." Kanako said as she and Haruhi practiced the waltz. She gave out a small squeak as Haruhi stepped on her foot….. Again.

"More like kick, kick, ow! Kick, kick, ow!" Kaoru whispered in to Kana's ear as they practiced, making her giggle.

"Why so down Boss? Is it because you wanted to practice with Haruhi?" Hikaru asked Tamaki, who was staring sadly out the window. "You're much too tall to stand in as a woman though."

"That may be true but I could have taught my other daughter still! Why does Kaoru get to dance with her?" Tamaki whined while grabbing on to the boys shoulders.

"Don't you remember Tama-Chan?" Honey said, making them all think back to how Kaoru had become Kana's dance partner.

**FLASHBACK:**

It was right after club hours and Tamaki pirouetted towards Haruhi as she cleaned up the tables.

"Are you ready to begin learning, Haruhi?" he bowed as he held out his hand. Kyoya cleared his throat and stepped between the two.

"I've already arranged for Miss Kasugazaki to practice with Haruhi. She needs to learn the man's part of the dance, remember?" Tamaki went straight into his corner.

"Who's practicing with Kana?" Hikaru and Kaoru said unanimously.

"Currently no one."

"I call teaching her!" the twins and Tamaki all said at the same time and then began arguing.

"Why does Kana have to learn to dance anyways?" Haruhi asked Kyoya, "I mean it's only going to be girls at the party, right?"

"Actually Haruhi we've been getting quite a few request to see Kana from the male students. In fact we were planning on making Kana the first and only Hostess. This party will serve as her debut and we wouldn't want to disappoint her customers, now would we?" Haruhi accepted this. When she became fed up with all of the yelling she stood in the middle of the three boys.

"Why don't you let Kana chose who she wants to practice with?"

"Excellent idea as always Haruhi!" Tamaki beamed at the girl.

"Hey where's Ka-Chan at anyways?" everyone realized for the first time that the girl was missing. They then heard the sound of a piano coming from one of the supply closets. When they opened the door they saw Kana there playing an electric keyboard. She then began to sing.

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile  
**Kaoru surprised everyone by singing the next verse**  
I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
**Then they sang together**  
We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight  
**Kana**: I know that if we give this a little time  
**Both:** It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
**Kana:** It's never felt so real,  
**Kaoru:** No, it's never felt  
**Both**: So right  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight  
No, I don't want to say goodnight  
**Kaoru:** I know it's time to leave  
**Both:** But you'll be in my dreams  
**Kaoru:** Tonight,  
**Kana:** Tonight,  
**Both: **Tonight  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight.  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up I don't want to push too far.  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life.  
**Kaoru**: So baby, I'm alright  
**Both: **Oh  
**Kana:** let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight.  
**Kana:** With a kiss goodnight.  
**Kaoru:** Kiss good night.

When Kana finished playing the last notes the Host Club applauded her and Kaoru.

"Wow Ka-Chan! I didn't know you could play and sing that well!"

"It is why I'm at Ouran Honey-Senpai. The person you should be surprised about is Kaoru."

"My daughter is right Honey-Senpai! Since when can you sing Kaoru?"

"Since forever." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"I normally don't sing for others though." Kaoru said alone.

"Yeah usually he just sings inside the house." Hikaru added.

"I must say that I'm impressed with both of you." Kyoya said and then turned to Tamaki and the twins, "Aren't you three forgetting what you needed Kana for in the first place?" They thought for a second and then remembered. Tamaki was the one to speak.

"That's right! Kana who would you like to practice dancing with? I know it's a silly question since you'll obviously pick-"

"Kaoru." Kana interrupted and stated bluntly. This of course sent the blond into his emo corner.

"I'm surprised you chose any of them Kana." Haruhi said to her cousin.

"I take it you chose him because of his musical ability." Kyoya stated.

"You are correct sir! Kaoru has officially won my respect!" With that Kana skipped out of the room.

"It seems the way to Ka-Chan's heart is through music, huh Takashi?" Honey said after everyone had already left.

"Yeah," was Mori's response.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Kana POV: **Kana sat at the table with Miss Kasugazaki and drank her tea. She drowned out the sound of conversation and thought about the upcoming dance. She was still pissed that Kyoya had made her a Hostess but he'd agreed to cut part of Haruhi's debt if Kana worked so she couldn't complain that much. If only she didn't have to keep wearing the maid outfit. Kana still didn't know what she was going to do with those girls, the ones who had tripped her_. I was lucky Mori-Senpai had caught me in time. If I'd hit the ground-_ Kana's thoughts were interrupted by Miss Kasugazaki's sudden exit of the clubroom. _Okay, that was strange._

"They do know each other Haru-Chan! Kana-Chan is Toh-Chan's fiancé!" Honey said as he jumped on Haruhi's back.

"Will someone please explain what's happening?" Kana said exasperated. The club quickly filled Kana in on the situation. Tamaki then explained his master plan to help the two betrothed out.

"This plan is crazy! So crazy it just might work." Kana rubbed her hands together.

[MAGICAL TIME SKIP! WE'RE AT THE DANCE]

Kana looked around in her dark blue ball gown as Tamaki greeted the guests and was disappointed to see that guys had actually shown up. She'd hoped that none of them would come and then she'd be able to hang out all evening, but obviously that hadn't happened. _Why, why, why did I agree to this?_ Kana thought as one of the boy's asked her to dance. She put on a fake smile and took his hand. After the song Kana realized that it wasn't that bad. Actually it was kind of fun, and her partner had been a real gentleman. _I guess I can survive this after all. _The second boy had been less enjoyable and kept asking rude questions about commoners and her personal life. Kana had put up with him but was ready to shoot someone by the time the song ended. _Damn rich bastards._ The dances after that had been more comfortable and by Kana's 6th or 7th dance it was time for the plan to take place. _Here we go._

**Kaoru's POV: **"I know this is the Boss's plan but it's kind of unsettling." Hikaru and Kaoru said as they applied makeup to Haruhi's face. It was at this point that Kana entered the room. Kaoru gave a small gasp as he saw Kana had changed from her elegant evening gown to a flaming red flamenco dress. Her hair was curled and she wore red lipstick that matched her dress. _She looks so- so-_

"You look beautiful Ka-Chan!"

"Oh. Um. Thank you Honey-Senpai." Kana said while blushing. Kaoru forced himself to focus on Haruhi's face. Tamaki came into the room next.  
"What is taking so long-" He froze as he saw Haruhi in her pink dress and wig. Everyone complimented the girl as she complained and walked into the room across the hall. When she left Tamak mumbled something about her being so pretty and then Kana poked him.

"Senpai, should I go set up?" Tamaki froze again as he finally saw the other girl. He then grabbed onto her.

"Daddy's little girl is so adorable!"

"You're messing up my hair Senpai!" Tamaki immediately let the blushing girl o and she mumbled something about warming up and left. Kaoru realized that he had been clenching his fists and let go. It was then that he and everyone else left the room to tend to their guests.

**Kana's POV: **Kana sat at her piano as Tamaki announced that the last dance had been chosen for Miss Kasugazaki and her fiancé. Kana began to play and sang as they danced.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

Kana looked at Kaoru as she sang the last notes and blushed. _He looks so handsome from here. What am I saying! I can't be thinking about boys right now! No I need to focus everything on finding her. _Kana came from her thoughts in time to see Tamaki push Haruhi into a kiss with Kanako. As the two bounced away from each other Kana smiled and thought to herself _Haruhi's first kiss would be from another girl._

**Author's Note: ****I finished chapter five! Now I can go to episode 3! I wanna say thank everyone who's even read my story! It's very exciting! Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter and the songs in it. The first one was ****Just a Kiss**** by Lady Antebellum and the second one was ****Fall for You**** by Secondhand Serenade. I think they both really fit this part of the story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kana: Hello children!**

**Children: Hello Kana!**

**Kana: Do you guys want to sing another song?**

**Children: NO!**

**Kana: C'mon, we won't sing for an hour like last time.**

**Children: …Fine.**

**Kana: Alright, (clears throat and starts to sing) Do you like waffles?**

**Children: Yeah we like waffles!**

**Kana: Do you like pancakes?**

**Children: Yeah we like pancakes!**

**Kana: Do you like French toast?**

**Children: Yeah we like French toast!**

**Kana: Du, du, du, du can't wait to get a mouthful!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Waffles! Waffles! Waffles! **

**Kana: Du, du, du, du can't wait to get a mouthful! ****Do you like waffles?**

**Children: Yeah we like waffles!**

**Kana: Do you like pancakes?**

**Children: Yeah we like pancakes!**

**Kana: Do you like French toast?**

**Children: Yeah we like French toast!**

**Kana: Du, du, du, du can't wait to get a mouthful!**

**Kaoru: Disclaimer time! Hikaru, I choose you!**

**Hikaru: lexlovesya does not own Ouran or anything pertaining to it. (whispers) Kana she does own.**

**Kana: What did you say?**

**Hikaru: Nothing!**

**Kaoru: Start the story already!**

_Chapter 6: Kana's Condition_

**Kana's POV: **It was Kana's first day of Hosting and she had no idea what to do or say. _How do they do this every day?_ She thought as she served her three guests. Cherry blossoms danced all around them.

"You look very pretty in that outfit Kana." One of them said. Kana blushed and gave him a shy smile. She wore a light blue maid outfit that was a couple inches above her knee.

"Thank you very much." She said in a small voice and then sat down. After she took a sip of her tea, one of the boys grabbed her chin and wiped her mouth. This of course made Kana's blush deepen.

"I-I could have done that myself." She mumbled. _Please tell me this isn't how it's going to be all the time!_

{MAGICAL TIME SKIP}

**Kaoru's POV: **"Kana, how come when it's just us here at the club you're all outspoken and confident but when we're in class or you're around boys you get all shy and nervous?" Hikaru asked Kana bluntly.

"Yeah why is that?" Kaoru added as he wrapped his arm around his brother. Everyone stared at her, waiting for an answer. Kana just stared at the ground and held her hands behind her back._ How can she be so cute?_ Kaoru thought. Kana let out a deep breath and then looked up slightly.

"Th-that's because for some reason I'm already really comfortable with you guys. The way I act around everyone else is actually my normal reaction to new people."

"It's really amazing that Kana has even said more than a few words to you all." Haruhi added. Kana turned away from them all.

"It's also because I really like you all." She said, obviously embarrassed. _You… feel like you belong here don't you Kana?_ Kaoru thought as Tamaki hugged the girl and told her she was adorable. He then gave a small smile._ I know exactly how you feel._

**Kana's POV: **Kana braided her hair as Hikaru and Kaoru tried to get Haruhi to take French with them. It took some effort but Kana had finally gotten the subject off of herself. _I can't believe I even told them that! I could have kept it to myself! _

"I want you to go back to dressing like a girl so you'll look as cute as Kana!" Tamaki whined to the girl.

"Don't rush things she's going to be found out soon enough." Hikaru started.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru finished.

"Then there's no doubt. They're going to find out that I'm really a girl." Haruhi said. Kana watched as lightning struck behind all the Hosts and nearly fell out of her chair. _Where the hell did that come from anyways?_

{MAGICAL TIME SKIP}

_That's a scary expression. _Kana thought as she stared at Tamaki from across the room. She then turned her attention back to her music homework. It was a difficult song with a lot of notes and key changes. Kana ran a hand through her hair and sighed. _I wish I could choose what song I sing. _Kana then coughed.

"If everyone finds out Haru-Chan is really a girl she won't be able to be in the Host Club anymore. But if she wore girl's clothes she'd be even cuter than she is now!"

_So they finally put it together. _Kana then looked at her watch. _Haruhi's late, how unlike her._ She heard the door open and looked up and smiled. _Speak of the devil. _

"Hey guys sorry I'm late…" she was immediately attacked by Tamaki who gave a speech about Haruhi remaining their "secret princess."

"I think we'd both be a little peeved if we had to watch all the boys flirt with her." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it's bad enough that we have to watch them do it with Kana." Kaoru added.

_Boys flirt with me? Since when? _Kana thought then coughed again.

"That settles it then!" the twins said together. The next thing Kana knew she was staring at some complex plan. _Is all this really necessary?_

"I've got it! You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl then I can't repay my debt." Haruhi said then began to calculate her remaining debt.

"I don't think that's it Haruhi." Kana said, but Haruhi didn't hear her. Kana gave another cough and then froze. _NO! I can't be getting sick! Maybe it's just a sore throat but that's not much better._ She then coughed again, only louder.

"Fancy tuna," Mori said suddenly and Kana came out of her thoughts. The Hosts then convinced Haruhi to go along with the plan by bribing her with fancy tuna. _I'm glad that's settled._

"Hey Kana?" Kaoru called the girl. Everyone else had already left the room.

"Yes Kaoru." She replied in a weak voice.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been coughing since this morning."

"No need to worry! I'm fi-" Kana then coughed again.

"No you're not." He said and then felt her forehead. "You have a fever. You should stay home tomorrow."

"I'll be fine, besides I can't afford to miss any class time. C'mon everyone already left and Haruhi's probably wondering what's keeping me."

"Okay, but one more thing."

"Shoot."

"What did Haruhi mean that day about your 'condition'? Don't even try to deny it Kana. I know what I heard." Kaoru gently took her hand. _I guess I have no choice but to tell him. _She thought then sighed.

"I have osteogenesis imperfecta, also known as brittle bones disease." Kaoru immediately let go of her. Kana rejoined their hands and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, you won't break me. My bones aren't so brittle that the simplest thing will fracture them. But still, a fall that normally shouldn't hurt me that bad will cause me to break something, same with running into things. If Mori-Senpai hadn't caught me that day, my skull would have probably cracked right open." Kana was surprised to feel tears on her cheeks and the next thing she knew Kaoru had pulled her into an embrace. "Ka-Kaoru…"

"Don't cry Kana. I know it must be scary, one wrong step and who knows what can happen to you. I can't do anything to change your condition but I can make going here a little less terrifying."

"…How?"

"By promising to protect you, no matter what." These words caused Kana to cry even more. After a few moments had passed, she pulled away from him.

"Thank you Kaoru, that means a lot. I need you to promise me one more thing though."

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone else, not even Hikaru." Kaoru began to protest but Kana held up her finger and stopped him. "If they knew they wouldn't treat me the same and I don't want that, so please Kaoru."

"… Fine, but only if you promise to eventually tell them yourself."

"Deal. Thank you Kao-Kun." Before the boy could comment on the new nickname Hikaru came back into the room.

"What's taking you guys so long?"

"I was just telling him my life's story." Kana answered him.

"Very funny. C'mon we need to start the plan."

**Author's Note:** **I really love this chapter because of the whole Kana-Kaoru moment. I was writing it and the whole time I was just like "Aww!" Of course Hikaru would be the one to ruin it****. To answer angel2u's question yes this will have a supernatural aspect to it.**** I've started my Fruits Basket story and everyone should read it because things will make more sense in the long run if you do. ****Thank you to everyone who has read this story and or followed it! A super huge thank you to OhSweetRiver for being the first to favorite it!**** That's all I've got to say. ****Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaoru: Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?**

**Hikaru: Kana stole the cookie from the cookie jar.**

**Kana: Who me?**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Yes you!**

**Kana: Bitch I didn't steal no fucking cookies!**

**Lexlovesya:… It's just a song Kana.**

**Kana: I will not be accused of something I didn't do.**

**Lexlovesya: You're so difficult. Hikaru do the disclaimer.**

**Hikaru: Lexlovesya is too poor to own Ouran or its characters.**

**Lexlovesya: What did you just say? That's it. Kana take him out.**

**Hikaru: No I'm sorry!**

**Kaoru: *sigh* This is getting old.**

_Chapter 7: Doctors and Patients_

**Kana's POV: **Kana and Haruhi stared in disbelief at all the super happy doctors and nurses.

"…You guys said it would be normal." Kana turned to the twins and coughed.

"This is normal." They said unanimously and then kept walking. _Damn rich people. _Kana thought as she and Haruhi followed behind them. _I feel like everyone's going to break out in song. Actually that wouldn't be so bad. In fact that would be really fun. I can see it now: Ouran High school the Musical! _Kana then proceeded to plan how the musical would take place.

"Honey-Senpai? Mori-Senpai!" Haruhi said causing Kana to look over at the two seniors who were dressed as doctors.

"W-why?" Kana stuttered but was interrupted by Kyoya.

"I've got those two for backup just in case something happens."

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi asked.

"There just helping to set the mood. Disguises make our job feel like a real espionage mission."

"So in other words, it's just for fun." Kana sighed and then coughed again. A nurse walked up to her carrying a clipboard.

"I'll be your nurse today Miss Nightingale. Please follow me."

"I'll see you guys later." Kana said and then followed the nurse. Halfway through her physical she heard a bunch of girls questioning why Tamaki was dressed as Haruhi followed by the laughter of the twins and smiled to herself. _I can't believe Senpai actually did it! Oh that's golden. I do feel kind of bad though. I'll make him brownies as an apology. _She thought as her physical proceeded. After Kana convinced the nurse that her cough was just a cough and nothing more the exam was finished. The doctor reminded her to be extra careful and then let her leave. She met up with the other's who explained that Haruhi was getting her exam at the moment. Kana coughed some more and then Kaoru pulled her aside.

"So what did they say about your cough?"

"That I was fine and not to worry about it. So you shouldn't worry either." Before Kaoru could respond they heard a girls scream and they along with the other Hosts followed the sound. When they reached it they saw a girl surrounded by a bunch of people and she was explaining a doctor who tried to harass her.

"I thought this might happen." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked the glasses wearing boy.

"Earlier today I saw a man wearing a lab coat but he was obviously not one of our doctors and I thought he was a little strange."

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru simultaneously.

"Really Senpai, he could have raped someone by now!" Kana added and then coughed some more.

"It's not that big of a deal I'm sure the security guard will catch him." He defended. The girl then told the guard that the man was heading for the special boys clinic and all the Hosts froze.

"HARUHI!" they said and quickly ran in that direction. When they got there the man had already cornered a partially undressed Haruhi and Tamaki kicked him in the face. Then for some reason the boys started reciting some sort of code. _Did they plan all this? _Kana thought as she stood beside her cousin. The man begged for his life and then started telling his life story. Kana zoned out for most of it and by the time the man finished had already made ten inside jokes with herself. She looked around at everyone's faces and saw that Tamaki was the only one moved to tears. Actually everyone else looked like they couldn't believe what they were just told.

"When I tried to ask her about my daughter she screamed and then all these people started chasing me!" The man started to cry and was joined by Tamaki.

"That's so tragic!" the blond said.

"Dr. Yabu I think you may have the wrong place. Does your daughter attend Ouran Public High school?" Kyoya asked him.

"Yes." He responded with a confused look on his face.

"Well this is Ouran Academy. Your daughter doesn't go here. "

"Say what?" Kana face palmed. Hikaru and Kaoru then started diagnosing the real reason for the doctors messed up relationship with his daughter.

"Wow Kyo-Chan! I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school." Honey praised.

"Well there's no way a doctor of such a small clinic could afford to send his daughter here." He reasoned.

"That would be your reasoning." Kana glared at the taller male and then started to cough again.

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in the area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Tamaki said surprising everyone.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya complied. After he did everyone watched as the man made his way to find his daughter. Kana watched as the cherry blossoms fell and sighed. _Today has been even more tiring than usual. _Suddenly she felt very light headed and started to cough again. She barely registered the twins calling Tamaki a pervert as everything started to go black. The last thing she heard was Kaoru calling her name. When she opened her eyes again she was cradled in Kaoru's arms and surrounded by all the members of the Host Club.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted. When was the last time you ate?" the doctor who had been meant to examine Haruhi asked.

"This morning." She sighed and tried to get up but Kaoru held her down.

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" the doctor continued.

"Not really."

"Have you been sleeping well?"

"…No." Kana sighed. "Actually I've been getting two maybe three hours of sleep each night for the past month."

"Why is that?"

"Just these strange dreams I've been having." Kana felt Kaoru tense up. _That's strange._

"Hmm… it seems your suffering from exhaustion. I want you to go home as soon as possible and get some rest ."

"Okay. The day's almost over anyways." After Haruhi finished her exam the two girls walked home and Kana went straight to bed getting the most sleep she'd had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**** Chapter seven is now done! I probably won't be posting as much this week so I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. The scene at the beginning about the cookie jar is from DesandNate. If you haven't seen those videos go on YouTube right now and watch them. Especially the IDEK videos. I'm thinking about making one or more of the Hosts gay but I'm not sure so you should all tell me what you think about the idea. If nobody likes it I won't do it. But if you do like it tell me who and why. DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tamaki: Hello everyone! It is I your favorite Host! I know how much you've been dying to hear from me!**

**Kana: Senpai… what are you doing in the closet?**

**Tamaki: (Pulls Kana inside) Shhh! Do you want them to find us?**

**Kana: Who the hell are you talking about?**

**Tamaki: Those little devils!**

**Kana: You mean Hikaru and Kaoru?**

**Tamaki: (Covers her mouth) Be quiet! (closet door opens)**

**Kaoru: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KANA?**

**Hikaru: How sick can you get?**

**Tamaki: (Lets go of Kana) It wasn't like that! I wasn't doing anything!**

**Kana:*sigh* Lexlovesya doesn't own Ouran what so ever.**

_Chapter 8: Attack of the Lady Manager Part 1_

**Kana's POV: **It was one week after the physical exam and Kana hadn't been to the Host Club since. She was on orders to go home and get some rest but she'd stayed in her music class instead. Music always helped her find answers to the most confusing problems and now was no exception. She'd already managed to learn that her dreams were all related to each other and about the Chinese Zodiac Legend but whenever she tried to remember her dreams for some reason she couldn't past a certain point. It was like she had half of the message and somebody else had the rest. _I can't help but fell that all of this has to do with her, but how? _After staring at the electric guitar for ten minutes she sighed in frustration, plugged it in, and began to play a song to vent.

Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say  
I never want to let you down or have you go it's better off this way  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, remember when you broke your foot  
From jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay I'm not okay I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook, I held you close as we both shook  
For the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay I'm not okay I'm not okay  
You wear me out! (GUITAR SOLO)

Forget about the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, you said you read me like a book  
But the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay. I'm OKAY! I'm okay, now  
But you really need to listen to me because I'm telling you the truth! I mean this I'm okay!(Trust me)  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay Well, I'm not okay I'm not O-fucking-K! I'm not okay! I'm not okay!

"Someone's not okay." A voice said from behind causing Kana to let out a squeak. When she turned around she let out a sigh of relief for it was just Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You guys scared me."

"Aren't you supposed to be home?" They asked.

"It's so boring there."

"Good thing you're coming back to the club today then." Kaoru said.

"Really?! That's so great! Let's go right away!"

"I thought you didn't like the Host Club, Kana." Hikaru stated.

"I don't but anything is better than this mind-numbing boringness." She said as she took each boys hand and walked with them towards the Music Room.

{SKIPPING THROUGH TIME USING PIXIE DUST}

**Kana's POV: **Kana sat in her kimono as she chatted with her guests. It was beginning to become easier for her but she still didn't act the way she did when it was just her and the Hosts. After her guests left Kana was free to walk around the club room and once she saw the twins act again she went straight to the kitchen. _Incest…. Why does it have to be incest? _She shivered and then started pulling out ingredients to make brownies. After a while she heard a commotion outside but chose to ignore it. When the brownies were done, she put them on a tray and carried them out to the Hosts.

"Do you guys want some brownies?" she stopped as everyone gave her a weird look. "What? Did I miss something?" she then saw the girl sitting next to Kyoya. The glasses wearing Host cleared his throat.

"Kana, this is Renge Houshakuji, our new manager. Miss Houshakuji, this is Kana Nightingale, the only Hostess at Ouran."

"Manager?" Kana said confused.

"Hostess?" Renge also seemed confused.

_What did you guys get us into? _Kana sighed as everyone helped themselves to the brownies.

{TIME SKIP COMENCING}

Kana sat at the windowsill while Tamaki explained why having Renge in the club would be good for Haruhi. _I really want something sweet. _She sighed. The brownies from the day before had been eaten before Kana even had a chance to eat one and she was still upset about it. Just then Renge came in with cookies. Tamaki tried to get one but the new Manager told him that they weren't for him and called him phony again. She then apologized to Kyoya for burning them a little bit. Honey confirmed this, Mori told him not to eat the cookies because they were bad, and Renge started chasing them around the club room. Kana walked up to her cousin who had somehow gotten the bag and the two of them ate a cookie.

"These aren't bad at all Mori-Senpai." Kana said as she took another one.

"Yeah they've got a good flavor to them." Haruhi agreed. As Kana was about to get a third cookie, Kaoru grabbed her face, put it in her mouth, and took a bite of it while Hikaru did the same to Haruhi. Tamaki immediately started freaking out about how his daughters were being harassed to Kyoya.

"Dammit that was my cookie Kao-Kun! You could have gotten one from the bag!" Kana glared at the boy.

"Really guys there's plenty right here." Haruhi added. Tamaki ran to the girls and stared shaking them.

"That's not how you're supposed to react! You need to reject them and then casually brush them to the side!"

"This is sexual harassment Senpai." Haruhi said bluntly while Kana broke free of the Hosts grip and stood between the twins who started apologizing to Tamaki.

"We can't go through one day without something like this happening?" Kana sighed to herself.

"You're characters are all lukewarm! Girls like boys with a dark side if you don't have that…" Kana zoned out at this point. _What was I going to do when I got home? Something to do with… Ah! I can't remember. Hmm… was I going to do something for Uncle? No. Oh I think it was something about her. That's right I was going to start looking today. How did I forget that? I wish I had a Twinkie. A chocolate Twinkie would be so great right now! Mmmm… what was I thinking about before? Curse you shiny-red-ball syndrome!_

"And Kana is the beloved beautiful musical prodigy who is in love with the twins but can never be with them because they are shut up in their own world!" Renge declared while pointing at Kana.

"I have three words: What. The. Shit."

**Author's Note: ****All I can say right now is to review and that the song is I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance. I have way too much homework! My question from last chapter still stands!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON"T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

_Chapter 9: Attack of the Lady Manager Part 2_

"Tell me again why I have to wear this." Kana said blushing. She had on a tight, strapless, black and red checkered dress that went to her mid-thigh, red fishnets, and black boots that went to her ankle. She felt really uncomfortable in such an outfit.

"Because this is something your character would wear! You're constantly trying to get the attention of the twins although they never notice you. Such devotion it breaks my heart!" Renge clasped her hands together.

"And another thing, why am I in love with both twins? They're not the same person you know."

"I know that but your character sees them as one! Now go out there and do your scene!" Renge shoved Kana out of the changing room, right into the middle of all the Hosts. She blushed as they all looked her up and down and gave their separate signs of approval.

"I'm gonna go do my scene now." She mumbled and then dashed out of the room. _Renge will pay for making me go through that!_

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru and Hikaru stood close to the changing room's door so they could hear the girls' conversation without anyone else knowing.

"Why am I in love with both twins? They're not the same person you know." Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a glance when they heard these words spoken. _Kana, you really are an angel huh?_

As if the thought cued her, Kana came stumbling out of the room. Kaoru blushed lightly when he sawher outfit and how well it complemented her small frame. _I can't think about her like that! Kana is like my little sister! Right? _Kaoru felt Hikaru squeeze his hand and looked at his big brother, but for once he couldn't tell what he was thinking. _Hikaru?_ Kana mumbled something about her scene and then left the room hurriedly.

{FASTFORWARDING THROUGH TIME}

**Kana's POV: ** Kana held the microphone in her hand as she stood on the fake stage in front of all the extra's Kyoya had gotten to be in the movie for free. She took a deep breath as the music started to play and she sang.

Should I write myself out of the history books  
And mark a place in time for every chance you took?  
Don't get me wrong,  
I know you've got your life in place  
I've yet to take the hint, someday  
I'm sure I'll get the picture  
And stop waiting up

When it all comes down  
To a sunrise on the East Side,  
Will you be there to carry home  
The remains of my wasted youth?  
This wasted time on you  
Has left me shaking in waiting,  
Shaking in waiting for something more

Tonight is alive with the promise of a street-fight,  
And there's money on the table  
That says your cheap shots won't be able  
To break bones  
I've yet to break a sweat  
I'll make your past regret its future  
Here's to you

When it all comes down  
To a sunrise on the East Side,  
Will you be there to carry home  
The remains of my wasted youth?  
This wasted time on you  
Has left me shaking in waiting  
For something more

Make all of my decisions for me  
I've never taken the fall for deceit  
I'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing  
The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like...

Make all of my decisions for me  
I've never taken the fall for deceit  
We'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing  
The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like this

I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing  
The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me pressing  
For more than just a moment of truth between the lies told  
To pull ourselves away from the lives we leave back  
(I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing)  
The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here, keep me here

When it all comes down  
To a sunrise on the East Side,  
Will you be there to carry me home?  
The remains of my wasted youth,  
This wasted time on you,  
Has left me shaking in waiting  
For something more

When Kana finished she threw the microphone behind her and walked off the stage while the crowd cheered. The director called cut and everyone cleared the set. The stage crew then began to switch the background to make it seem like it was backstage. After they were finished Kana and Haruhi walked on the set. The director yelled action and the scene began.

"That was great as always Kana." Haruhi said while she handed the girl a towel.

"Thanks cuz. Umm you didn't happen to see _them_ now did you?" Kana asked as she pulled on a strand of hair. Haruhi shook her head.

"There's a game tonight Kana. No way would they miss it."

"You're right. Let's go watch it 'kay?"

"Alright." And the two girls walked off the set.

"CUT! Great job you two! Okay let's go to the basketball scene now." The director said. Kana decided to walk around while the twins were being filmed and thought about how the movie would go. _Let's see next is the twins, then Tamaki, then Honey, Mori, and Haruhi. After that I have no idea._ She stopped walking and leaned against a wall. _ I wish I could just go home. I'm so tired._ She thought as she fell to her knees and then blacked out.

{SKIPPING OF TIME}

**Kaoru's POV: **"Hey, where are Haruhi, Kana, Kyoya, and the Boss?" Hikaru asked Kaoru as they walked around the set.

"Actually I haven't seen any of them since we stopped filming. Do you think we should look for them?" Kaoru answered as they rounded the corner. He froze as he saw a crumpled up figure wearing a checkered black and red strapless dress with red fishnets and black ankle boots.

"Ka-Kana?" Kaoru stuttered horrified. He leaned down and touched the girl. A strange feeling came over him. _What is this? _ He thought as the world started to go black. The last thing he heard was Hikaru calling his name. When he opened his eyes Kana was leaning over him with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing in here Kao-Kun?" she asked.

**Author's Note:**** Please don't hate me for writing a cliff hanger but I had to do it. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Also read my other story because they will be connected to each other. The song in here is Coffee Shop Soundtrack by All Time Low. If you want to see what Kana's dress would look like there's a link in my profile! It's an actual dress that I thought was really cute so I made Kana wear it. Please REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club. **

**There I said it now can someone please get rid of these lawyers! **

_Chapter 10: Memories and Dreams_

**DREAM WORLD:**

"What are you doing here Kao-Kun?" Kana asked as she leaned over Kaoru.

"Kana? Where are we?" He said as he tried to get up but Kana held him down.

"Uh-uh you hit your head when you fell. Let me make sure you're okay first." She said and then started examining him. "Right now you're in my dream world. Don't ask me how you got here because I don't even know how I got here. I was tired and then the next thing I know I'm in here. So do you remember anything?" She asked as she let him get up.

"All I remember is finding you passed out. I tried to help you but when I touched you I felt weird and the last thing I remember is everything going dark and Hikaru calling my name."

"Well we better get going." Kana said as she stood up and started to walk away.

"Huh? What do you mean? Where are we going?" Kaoru said as he followed her.

"To my dream, we're in here because there's something I'm meant to see."

**REAL WORLD:**

"Kaoru? KAORU!" Hikaru called as he saw his twin fall over Kana. He ran to him and cradled his head in his lap. "Wake up! Dammit do you hear me?" He pulled out his cellphone and called Kyoya who along with everyone else came to where Hikaru was. Haruhi immediately ran to Kana.

"What happened here?" Tamaki asked in a serious tone. Hikaru explained how they'd found Kana and that when Kaoru touched her he passed out.

"This isn't the first time this has happened." Haruhi said when everyone was back in the room.

"What do you mean Haru-Chan?"

"I mean that Kana has passed out like this for no reason before. Every time she does she tells me what she dreamt about and it comes true. It's always something very important so we can't try to wake her."

"Then why is Kaoru passed out as well?" Hikaru sounded angry.

"I don't know but I think he entered Kana's dream with her. Even if he didn't we still shouldn't try to wake him either. It could be dangerous."

"What do we do?" Honey's face was concerned.

"Let's take them up to the clubroom. We'll wait for them to wake up there." Kyoya said. Mori carefully picked up Kana while Hikaru carried Kaoru. They set them on the couches and waited.

**DREAM WORLD:**

"What do you mean there's something you need to see?" Kaoru asked as he followed Kana through some random meadow.

"This has happened before Kao-Kun and every time it does what I dream comes true. Now hurry up before we miss something important!" she grabbed the taller boys hand and led him towards a river. She kneeled beside it and looked at the still water. Kaoru looked as well. He saw a younger version of Kana playing on the swings.

"Look at little you!" He teased but Kana didn't seem amused. "Hey I was just joking."

"No it's not you. It's just that something is wrong here. This is the past, not the future."

"Well what part of your past am I watching here Kana?"

"The day I met my twin sister."

**REAL WORLD: **

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked Hikaru as he held Kaoru's hand.

"No. I'm really worried about him. What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will. Kana wouldn't leave him behind. She knows how to handle this by now."

_Kana…This is all your fault. If Kaoru didn't care about you so much we wouldn't be in this situation. _Hikaru sighed as he looked at the girl. _I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about you too but I can't help but wish you'd never managed to enter our world._

**DREAM WORLD:**

"You have a twin?" Kaoru stared at the image in the water as Kana ran into an identical looking girl.

"Yes. Her name is Ayumi and for the first five years of my life I thought she was dead." She watched the water as her memory of meeting her twin sister played out.

_FLASHBACK: Kana ran off towards the slide after jumping of the swings. On the way she ran into someone and they fell to the ground_

"_Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Kana said as the girl rubbed her head._

"_Yeah I could tell." She looked up and Kana gasped and then hugged her tightly._

"_I knew it!" she said. "I knew you were alive! I knew my dreams were right!"_

"_What are you talking about? Let go of me!" Ayumi demanded._

"_Oh I'm sorry! You probably don't know about me Ayumi." _

"…_How do you know my name?" _

"_Because I'm your twin, Kana!" Ayumi stared at her in disbelief._

"_No that's impossible. You live in America."_

"_I do live in America but I'm visiting my Auntie's family. C'mon I'll take you to Mommy! Daddy's not here because he's saving our country from bad people. Ooh and you can meet our baby brother, Nao!" _

"_Brother? Mommy? I-I can really see them?" Ayumi fell to her knees and tears started to fall._

"_Please don't cry Yumi-Chan!" Kana said as she kneeled down next to her. That's what she had called her in her dreams so she hoped it would comfort her._

"_I-I can't help it Ka-Chan. I'm so-so happy that I have a mommy, daddy, and brother. But mostly I'm happy I have a twin sister." Ayumi said as she turned to Kana and held her in an embrace. Kana pulled away and smiled brightly._

"_Wait here," she said. "I'll get Mommy and then she can be happy too!" Kana then ran off towards the apartments. "Mommy! Mommy! My dreams were right! Ayumi is alive!"_

"_Kana what are you talking about?" Her mother looked down at the girl._

"_Ayumi, she's right outside! Come see!"_

"_Kana this isn't the kind of thing you joke about."_

"_But I'm not joking she's really outside! I promise!"_

"_Fine. Let's go outside." When they did Ayumi was nowhere to be found. _

"_No! She was here!" _

"_Kana, your sister died when she was born. Daddy and I told you about it as soon as you had the dreams. Playing games and tricks like this is not okay. Now come inside."_

_Ayumi, I know you were here and I promise I will find you again and then we'll live with Mommy, Daddy, and Nao. We'll be a big happy family._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I don't understand. Why did you think your sister was dead?"

"When my mother met my father her parents didn't approve of their relationship and forbid her from seeing him. Of course she didn't listen and they continued to meet. After about a year of being together he proposed to her and they planned for her to come back with him to America. It was going to take some time and they continued to be with each other. Eventually they gave in to their physical desires and my mom got pregnant. When her family found out they were furious but allowed her to stay with the family anyways. One day my mom learned she was having twins and couldn't wait for when we would arrive. The day we were born my mother was told that Ayumi had died. She was heartbroken and left with me and my father a few days later for America. They moved in with his parents and my mother hadn't seen her family besides her sister since. And now she never will see them or her daughter again."

"Why is that Kana?"  
"Because she died along with my grandparents in a car accident 6 months ago. My father died ten years ago while fighting in Iraq. Now it's just me and my brother, Nao. Well that's not really true. We still have Haruhi and Uncle. Oh and my uncle on my dad's side. Nao is staying with him back in America." Kana felt the tears slowly fall down her cheeks. Kaoru wiped them away and then pulled her into a hug.

"You've been through so much Kana and you're still so strong."

"Kao-Kun, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Anything just name it."

"Will you help me find my twin? Find Ayumi."

"Of course I will. I'll help you reunite what family you have left."

**Author's Note: ****Hey everybody! Okay so I need you guys to leave me reviews! Without them I feel like I'm writing this for no reason. You don't even need to put your name down or write something long. Just put "I like it" or "Yes someone is reading this still," Also now is when my two stories start to connect so read that one as well! See you next time! Au revoir!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The following quote and Ouran do not belong to me.**

"**The closeness that twins experience is unique. Growing up in the same family, and the same age, they are in a unique position to share perspectives on life. On the other hand, many twins experience a need for space. They may find their close relationship to be stifling. Depending on their personalities they may be the best of friends or worst of enemies. Their closeness has the potential to either bring them together or separate them as far as possible from each other." **

_Chapter 11: The Twins Fight!_

**DREAM WORLD: **Kana and Kaoru were still embracing when the ground started to shake.

"What's happening?" Kaoru asked as the two separated.

"The dream is changing. Look in the water." Kana pointed. The two leaned over the water and saw the beginning of the Zodiac Legend being narrated. Kana was surprised to see that it was being played out by people instead of animals. The rat was a pretty teenage boy with silver hair and eyes, the ox was another teenage boy with black and white hair, the tiger was a middle school age girl with orange and black hair and green eyes, the rabbit was an elementary age boy with blond hair and brown eyes, the dragon was a man with black hair and grey eyes, the snake was a man who looked a lot like the rat only his silver hair was much longer, the horse was a teenage girl with long black hair, the ram was a middle school aged boy with short light brown hair and brown eyes, the monkey was a man in woman's clothing and he had long light brown hair, the rooster was a man with light brown hair and a displaced feel around him, the dog was a man with black hair and a huge smile on his face, the boar was a teenage girl with brown hair and brown eyes, the cat was a teenage boy with orange hair and red eyes, and God was a man with medium length black hair. When the legend finished Kana looked at Kaoru who had grabbed on to her hand.

"Do you hear that?" He said. Kana listened and heard the Hosts voices. She started running towards the direction and Kaoru followed her. Eventually they reached a small path that kept getting smaller until all that was left was blackness.

**REAL WORLD:**

**Kana's POV: **Kana opened her eyes and saw Honey leaning directly over her with an upset look on his face. When he noticed Kana was looking back at him he pulled her into a hug.

"Ka-Chan I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Honey - senpai…. I can't breathe!" Kana said.

"Oh sorry Ka-Chan!"

"Kaoru's waking up too!" Hikaru said. Everyone directed their attention to said boy. When he opened his eyes Hikaru pulled him into a hug.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said.

"Don't scare me like that, Kaoru. I was really worried."

"I hate to interrupt this reunion but what exactly happened to you two?" Kyoya asked. Kana looked at Kaoru real quick then answered the glasses wearing boy.

"Honestly I don't know. The last thing I remember is leaning against a wall. The next thing I know Honey-senpai is suffocating me." Kaoru went along with the lie.

"Yeah all I remember is seeing if Kana was okay and then I blacked out and woke up here."

"I see well I guess we should all go home now." Kyoya said and everyone agreed.

"Hey Kana, can I talk to you?" Kaoru said. Kana walked with the boy to a quiet cornor and then asked her his question. "Why didn't you tell the others about the dream?"

"I don't really know. I just have this feeling that the only ones who are supposed to know are you and me. I'm sorry to ask this but please don't tell Hikaru."

"…Okay."

{SEVERAL DAYS LATER}

Kana watched as the girls gushed over the movie they'd been forced to make.

"You…actually sold the movie Kyoya-senpai?" she asked the dark haired boy.

"Why yes. We've made a lot of profits from it." All the Hosts looked at him with the same exasperated expression.

"Hey Kana, that outfit you wore was amazing!" One of the boys complimented the girl. She immediately grew as red as a tomato remembering how revealing the dress had been.

"Oh you guys saw the movie too?" She responded in a small voice.

"Yeah! You were great! I didn't think you could perform like that."Another boy said. Kana looked around as girls started to give her compliments too. Her eyes landed on the twins who seemed to be a little…off today. She noticed that they weren't holding hands and hadn't done their act even once. _Something is definitely wrong with them. I'm surprised no one else has noticed._

**Hikaru's POV: **Hikaru plastered a fake smile on his face as he and Kaoru talked to their guests. He noticed Kana was staring at them and couldn't help but feel mad at the girl. He knew that she and Kaoru were keeping a secret together and this made him upset. Kaoru had never kept a secret from him before so dong so now with Kana only made things ten times worse. He didn't really know why considering he liked Kana. She was funny, sweet, and most of all fun to mess with. So why was it that whenever he thought about her he would get so mad?

{MAGICAL TIME SKIP}

**Kana's POV: **"Who wants to play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'?" Hikaru and Kaoru said while wearing some, in Kana's opinion, really ugly green hats. She rolled her eyes to herself as the girls tried to guess. _The one on the left is Hikaru and the right is Kaoru. _The boys took of their hats showing Kana she was right._ So easy._ She thought as she served the twins guests. Haruhi walked past and scoffed at their stupid game. The twins talked about the importance of their role in the Host Club. Tamaki then ran in with a laptop showing a picture of Haruhi naked. He scolded the twins while the girls gushed over the photo and Haruhi's soul floated out of her. Kana sat on the couch and nibbled on a chocolate chip cookie while Tamaki asked Haruhi to wear some dress. She looked at him with daggers in her eyes and then turned her attention to the twins.

"No more weird pictures of me! What do you guys take me for anyways?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hikaru started.

"You're our toy." Kaoru finished. Just the some strange door opened and some guy in a black cloak came out with a cat puppet on his hand.

"If you're looking for a toy come and see my Black Magic Club. Currently anyone who joins gets a free Belzenaff the curse doll." He said and then went on about how it caused misfortune. Kana had stopped listening (again) and watched the creepy cat puppet. It really freaked her out but at the same time she had the urge to play with it. When the guy, Umehito Nekozawa Kyoya had said his name was, came out and started talking to Tamaki Kana walked over to him and started playing with his puppet. Nekozawa freaked out for a second and then froze.

"Wh-what do I do?" he asked the Hosts.

"Just let her play with it. She'll be done in a bit." Haruhi said. Suddenly a flashlight shined on the Black Magic Club's president and he ran back to his door screaming, "MURDERERS!" Tamaki yelled at the twins who just ignored him. Kana looked at the door with a sad expression.

"I wasn't done." She said in an adorable voice causing Tamaki to gush over her. She ignored him as well and walked over to Haruhi, who the twins were trying to get to invite them over to her house.

"I have an idea! Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'! If you lose then we get to come to your house today." They put on the hats and started switching places. Haruhi immediately picked them out.

"Wrong!"

"No she's not you liars!" Kana told the boys.

"Yeah you guys may look alike but you're very different." The guests then told the girls how amazing they were and asked how they were able to tell them apart.

"I don't really know how I know I just do." Kana said and then grabbed a brownie off a nearby table.

"What about you Haruhi?"

"It's hard to explain but… Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across as more mischievous then Kaoru." Haruhi said. The boys stood there for a second and then Kaoru started laughing. Hikaru called Kaoru sneaky and Kaoru accused him of being in love with Haruhi. Tamaki freaked out about this as Hikaru accused Kaoru of being in love with Kana who choked on her brownie. She looked at the boys and noticed that this wasn't a play fight; they really meant the things they were saying. _What the hell is going on between those two? _She then remembered what she had asked Kaoru to do and felt like the most horrible person in the world. _Is…. is this my fault?_

"Your mother wears too much makeup!" the twins yelled at each other and then both of them left.

"But… they have the same mother." Kana said weakly.

{THE NEXT DAY}

"Do you think they've made up yet?" Kana asked Haruhi. Before the cross dresser could answer Hikaru walked into the room with bright pink hair.

"Hello you two." He said cheerily.

"Hikaru! Your hair!" Kana said with a surprised expression.

"I know do you like it? I was so tired of being mistaken for that loser Kaoru I had to dye it. From now on I'm the pink haired twin." Just then Kaoru walked in with blue hair. Kana's jaw dropped.

"Good morning Kana and Haruhi. I was finally able to sleep in my own bed last night but I had the most horrible nightmare. I dreamt my stylist had died my hair pink it was so ugly and garish I woke up screaming." Hikaru stuck out his leg and knocked Kaoru out of his chair. Kaoru did the same and then the two of them started throwing things back and forth, including Usa-Chan who Honey ran after and ended up being thrown as well. Kana placed her head on her desk. _This is so terrible and it's all my fault._

(Man comes out riding a unicorn and holding a sign.)  
{MAGICAL TMIE SKIP!}

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru chased after Hikaru after lunch and trapped him in a corner. In his hand was a piece of paper Kana had given him that said "Tell Hikaru about the dream. I can't stand to see you two fight like this."

"Hikaru, we need to talk."

"What's there to talk about? Obviously nothing according to you and Kana." He said and then quickly put his hand over his mouth. _So that's what all of this is about. _Kaoru thought.

"Hikaru… you aren't jealous of Kana are you?"

"Why would I be jealous about her?" Kaoru looked at his twin who seemed to squirm. "What f I am jealous?"

"I'd tell you that it was your idea for me to be friends with Kana in the first place and that there is absolutely nothing for you to be jealous of."

"It sure doesn't seem that way with you being all buddy-buddy with her." Hikaru said and then covered his mouth again.

"Hikaru would you feel better if I told what happened while Kana and I were blacked out?"

"So something did happen?" Kaoru then told Hikaru all about the dream he and Kana had shared. When he finished he and Hikaru were holding hands and all the tension between them was gone.

"So Kana has a twin too, who would have guessed?"

"I know what you mean. Hikaru before Kana and I woke up I promised her I would help her find Ayumi now I need to ask you to help us as well."

"Are you sure Kana would let me?"

"Positive."

"Alright then I'll help."

"Cool. Should we tell everyone we've made up?"

"I have a better idea." Hikaru then proceeded to tell Kaoru his plan.

{SKIPPING MAGICALLY THROUGH TIME}

**Kana's POV: **Kana and the Hosts watched as Hikaru and Kaoru threw things back and forth at each other. When they were finished Honey sat at the top of the pile holding Usa-Chan. _What happened? Did Kaoru not tell Hikaru about the dream?_ Kana thought as the boys yelled about how they hated looking like the other. Kaoru then pulled out a curse doll and Tamaki started freaking out. He wrote Hikaru's name on the back of it and Haruhi walked over to the two boys and hit them both on the head.

"Just give it a rest already! Just because you two are fighting doesn't mean you have to bring everyone else in with you! And what are you thinking bringing something like this into a petty fight! If you don't makeup right now I'll never let you come over to my house!" After Haruhi said that the twins each grew a devilish grin and everything clicked inside Kana's head. _They wouldn't!_

"Are you saying that if we stop fighting we can come to your house?" They said unanimously. Haruhi turned over the doll and saw that the back said "blank". The twins wrapped their arms around each other and started apologizing.

"No way you mean you guys were faking it the whole time?" Honey spoke frantically while waving his arms.

"What can we say? We were board." The twin's responded. Tamaki fell to his knees in desperation.

"Twins with too much time on their hands are the Devil." Kana stared at the twins like everyone else but noticed something behind their eyes and immediately knew that they hadn't been faking it the whole time, despite what they wanted everyone to think. She walked up to them and placed a hand on each of their chests while she bowed her head.

"Kana…" They started but she interrupted them.

"Never fight again, even if you're just pretending. I can't take that kind of stress." The boys looked at each other and then wrapped the small girl into a warm embrace. When they spoke to her they whispered so no one else would hear.

"We promise Kana," Hikaru started.

"We won't fight anymore and we'll help you find Ayumi." Kaoru finished. Kana had to force herself not to cry at their words.

{SKIPPING MAGICALLY THROUGH TIME}

**Kaoru's POV: **"Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'?" The twins said while putting on the green hats.

"I know," said one of their guests. "The pink haired twin is Hikaru."

"We have a winner!"

"Are you guys going to keep your outrages hair colors? It's so much easier to tell you apart."

"No it isn't." Haruhi said while walking by. "Today Hikaru is the blue haired twin. You guys switched colors for the day." The girl walked away without saying anything more. Hikaru and Kaoru stared after her while holding hands. Kaoru looked at his brother from the corner of his eye and noticed that Hikaru looked at Haruhi with an unfamiliar emotion. _Hikaru, do you have feelings for Haruhi? _Just then Kana came barging into the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys! Huh? Kao-kun, Hika-kun, you guys shouldn't have switched colors so soon." She scolded the two boys who were in shock to be found out again. "Don't you know it's killing your hair?"

"Since when are you our mother, Kana-chibi?" Hikaru asked the tiny girl. She got a really upset, and Kaoru had to admit, cute look on her face and began objecting to the new name.

"I'm not chibi!"

"Yes you are." Hikaru continued.

"Kao-kun, make him stop!"

"Why me?"

"Because he's your twin!"

"That doesn't mean he listens to me."

"Yeah Kana-chibi, I'm the older twin you know."

"Dammit, Hikaru stop calling me CHIBI!" She began to chase the boy around the room as he and some of the guests laughed. _Well it seems he's gotten over his jealousy._ Kaoru thought as he stood between the two, acting as peacemaker.

**Author's Note: ****Yay I already have eleven chapters! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sophomore year is so much harder than freshman year. Plus I'm a chronic procrastinator and I tend to do my work at the last minute. *ahem* Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED! Every time I see a new review, follow, or favorite I can't help but get all misty-eyed and I have to lie to my family so they don't make fun of me for crying over something so ridiculous. HURRAY FOR LABOR DAY! Without it I probably wouldn't have had this chapter up until next week. Again thank you all and don't forget to review! See you next time!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I decided to skip the elementary school episode because I couldn't fit Kana into it and I don't really like that one anyways. So straight to the water park! I don't own Ouran but if I did Kyoya wouldn't use his friends as guinea pigs! Or maybe he would. Hmmm.**

_Chapter 12: Jungle Pool S.O.S!_

**Kana's POV:** Kana held Haruhi's hand as the two of them tried to figure out where they were. Haruhi wore a yellow pull over and plaid shorts while Kana wore a light blue pull over with black shorts..

"Haruhi, how'd we get here anyways?"

{A LITTLE EARLIER THAT DAY}

"What do you want to eat when we get home Haruhi?" Kana asked her cousin.

"I was thinking we could stop at the store and get some-," Before she could finish Hikaru and Kaoru came on either side of both girls and looped their arms while saying:

"Targets,"

"Captured." A black limousine pulled up and rolled down the window to reveal Tamaki in dark sunglasses.

"Good work," He said. "Now bring them in."

"Roger that!" The boys said as the pulled the protesting girls away.

{PRESENT TIME}

_Oh yeah, that's how. _Kana thought as she tried to pull on her sweatshirt.

"What is this place anyway?" Haruhi said and Kyoya explained about his family's water park.

"So we're here to have fun?" Kana asked Tamaki who was standing right next to her.

"Why yes my little daughter! You deserve it after putting up with that little evil last week." Tamaki patted her on the head as he referred to Shiro who had grown a crush on Kana by the second day of his rehearsal and followed her for three days.

"It wasn't that bad, actually I thought it was cute." Kana said as she tied her hair into pigtails. The twins pulled Tamaki to the side and started whispering to him but Kana could make out something about the sweatshirts she and Haruhi were wearing.

{EARLIER THAN NOW BUT LATER THEN BEFORE}

The twins pushed Haruhi and Kana into a dressing room where twin maids were waiting with a bunch of swimsuits. After much arguing they managed to get Haruhi into a cute pink one piece and a swim cap. The girl was pushed out and it was Kana's turn to choose a swimsuit.

"I would like one that's blue please." She said sheepishly and the girls looked at her confused.

"You're not going to fight us like your cousin?"

"No I think most of these are really cute actually." The three then proceeded to find a suit that fit Kana. She came out of the dressing room in a dark blue bikini that was clad with silver stars and moons. Tamaki looked at her then gave a speech about ladies not walking around have naked. He then handed her a light blue sweatshirt and black shorts.

{PRESENT TIME}

Kana sat down on her heels and pondered Tamaki's motives. She believed that he really did feel Kana was his daughter and like all fathers didn't want her showing too much skin but as for Haruhi she sensed a different motive. She smiled to herself at the thought of her cousin stealing the heart of the Host King. Just then Honey ran up to her and Haruhi who was standing behind her.

"Haru-Chan, Kana-Chan do you two want to go swimming with me?" Kana took one look at him in his inner tube and stood up.

"Of course I'll go swimming with you!" She said as the cuteness over took her.

"Do you not know how to swim Honey-Senpai?" Haruhi asked him as she pointed to the inner tube.

"No I can swim. It just looks cuter this way you know?" He then took Kana's hand and the two of them walked to the pool. She looked over at the senior and couldn't help but feel something was different. Then it hit her.

"Honey-Senpai you grew!"

"What? How can you tell?"

"You used to be shorter than me but now we're exactly the same height see?" She stopped walking and the measured herself against the boy.

"Wow you're right! Do you think any of the guests will notice?"

"No I'm still really short too you know. Plus I don't think they're bright enough to notice an inch or two." The two of them started laughing as they reached the pool. Kana took of her shorts and sweatshirt and dived in, followed by Honey. The two started to splash each other and were soon joined by Mori who allowed them to sit on his back as he swam against the current.

"Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan!" Honey called to the girl as she stood with the other Hosts who had just been talking to Renge. "Look no matter how fast we swim we never go any farther than we are now!" Kana got really confused when she swathe strange look on her cousin's face and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

**Kaoru' POV:** "No I can swim. It just looks cuter this way you know?" He then took Kana's hand and the two of them walked to the pool.

"He's so innocent." The twins said together.

"No way, you've got it all wrong!" A powerful motor was then heard.

"I-is that Renge?" Haruhi asked as the girl came out of the ground laughing. "How does she do that? It's like the rig follows us."

"That's a pretty impressive outfit." Hikaru said.

"What's with the tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't you recognize it? I'm cosplaying."

"Yeah as who?"

"La la!"

"You mean like the manga magazine?" She then explained her choice as Hikaru and Kaoru pondered something.

"Hey boss, are you sure it's okay for Renge to be walking around," Hikaru started.

"Like that?"

"Umm yeah it's fine."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's cosplay? I guess."

"Listen up boys! I think it's time you understand Honey's hidden motives." She then pointed at the boy who was splashing in the water with Kana. Kaoru felt himself blush lightly as he saw Kana in her swimsuit.

"What are you talking about Renge?"

"Think about what he said to you earlier. He's not being as sweet and innocent as he seems."

"I agree; try putting the word 'I' before that sentence." Kyoya told them. Kaoru thought about it and realized something.

"He planned that!" He along with everyone else said.

"That's Haninozuka for you! He felt threatened by another loli type so he's taking steps to keep his rank. I've gotta hand it to him he's a lot smarter than I thought." She then went back under ground.

"Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan!" Honey called to the girl as she stood with the other Hosts. He and Kana were on Mori's back as he swam against the current. "Look no matter how fast we swim we never go any farther than we are now!"

Kaoru then squirted Tamaki in the face with a water gun. "C'mon boss let's go!"

"Let's have a water fight. It'll be me and Kaoru against you. If you get hit in the face you lose." Hikaru said. When Tamaki objected the boy's looked at each other and smiled. They then proposed to Haruhi. Tamaki took a water gun and started pumping it up as he mumbled about how he'd never let the twins marry his daughter.

**Kana's POV: **Kana held on to Honey's inner tube as he swam against the current with his legs. Mori had taken a rest and the twins and Tamaki were having a water gun battle. Suddenly Tamaki tripped and ran into a totem pole. A huge waved form and all Kana and Honey could do was stare at it. They were quickly swept away and the last thing the girl heard was her and Honey's name' being called. The current continued to throw them back and forth and eventually Kana slammed into a rock. She felt her ribs crack as the air rushed out of her lungs. She tried to fight the growing darkness that consumed her but it was no use. The pain was too great and it seemed that the only way out was too close her eyes and allow the darkness to win. The last thing she saw was a pair of small hands reaching out for her.

**Author's Note: ****I know like about half of you are planning my death but I have to get off the computer now. Hopefully I'll have more for you tomorrow! Don't forget to review before you leave.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran but if I did Mori would be shirtless the whole time.**

_Chapter 13: A Quiet Realization _

**Kana's POV: **Kana opened her eyes to find herself sitting in an open grassy field that was dotted with her favorite flower, violets. In the middle of the field she saw a small platform with a light blue acoustic guitar. She didn't know why but she felt the urge to run towards it. When she reached it she was surprised to find that she wasn't tired even though she just ran pretty far. She pushed the thought from her mind and gently strummed her hand along the guitars strings.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She heard a familiar voice behind her. _No it can't be. Can it?_ She turned around and the people she saw brought tears to her eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy?"

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru and all the Hosts minus Honey walked through the artificial jungle for what seemed like forever. He kept his cool but on the inside he was completely freaking out about all the ways Kana could have gotten hurt. _Dammit why'd she have to have brittle bones disease? I saw like twenty rocks in that current pool what if she ran into one? I hope Honey-Senpai is taking care of her. _Eventually it started raining and they all went under a gazebo. (I think it's a gazebo.)

**Kana's POV: **Kana stared at her parents with misty eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"No it can't possibly be you guys. You're… you're,"

"Dead?" her father finished for her. He was wearing his Marine uniform, the one he'd been buried in. "Yes Kana, your mother and I are dead but for the moment so are you."

"WHAT!? How can I be dead?" She remembered slamming into the rock, breaking her ribs and allowing the darkness to take over and then winced. "Oh yeah, I drowned. Is that why I'm here with you?"

"Yes baby it is." Her mother said as she wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. Kana's eyes watered up again as she remembered her mother doing this when she had a bad day or wasn't feeling well. She buried her face in her mother's white dress and allowed herself to shed some tears. She then turned to her father and embraced him, breathing in his familiar scent.

"I missed you both so much."

"We missed you too Angel." Her father said, using her old nickname.

"Well it kind of sucks that I died in such a painful way but that doesn't matter as long as I'm here with you. Oh where are Grandma and Grandpa?"

"There at home."

"Home? What's it like there?"

"Exactly as it was before we died, minus you of course."

"Can I go? Home I mean?"

"I'm afraid not yet Angel."

"Why not?"

"It's not time yet. Will you play us a song Baby? I haven't heard you play in so long." Her mother gestured towards the guitar.

"And I haven't heard you sing anything beside nursery rhymes. I'd love to hear how you've honed you talent Angel."

"Okay. " Kana smiled brightly as she picked up the guitar. She knew exactly what song to play. She sat on the stool that appeared out of nowhere, took a deep breath and began to play. She opened her mouth and sang with all the emotion she could muster.

Slow down, we've got time left to be lazy

All the kids have bloomed from babies into flowers in our eyes.

We've got 50 good years left to spend out in the garden

I don't care to beg your pardon,

We should live until we die.  
We were barely 18 when we'd crossed collective hearts.

It was cold, but it got warm when you'd barely crossed my eye.

And then you turned, put out your hand, and you asked me to dance.

I knew nothing of romance, but it was love at second sight.  
I swear when I grow up, I won't just buy you a rose.

I will buy the flower shop, and you will never be lonely.

Even if the sun stops waking up over the fields I will not leave, I will not leave 'till it's our time.

So just take my hand, you know that I will never leave your side.  
It was the winter of '86, and all the fields had frozen over.

So we moved to Arizona to save our only son and now he's turning to a man, although he thinks just like his mother, he believes we're all just lovers he sees hope in everyone.  
And even though she moved away, we always get calls from our daughter.

She has eyes just like her father's they are blue when skies are grey

And just like him, she never stops,

Never takes the day for granted, works for everything that's handed to her,

Never once complains.  
You think that I nearly lost you

When the doctors tried to take you away.

But like the night you took my hand beside the fire 30 years ago to this day

You swore you'd be here 'til we decide that it's our time

Well it's not time, you've never quit in all your life.

So just take my hand, you know that I'll never leave your side.

You're the love of my life; you know that I'll never leave your side.  
You come home from work and you kiss me on the eye

You curse the dogs and say that I should never feed them what is ours

So we move out to the garden look at everything we've grown and the kids are coming home I'll set the table

You can make the fire.

She finished and her parents applauded her.

"You've grown up so fast Kana; I wish I could have been there to see it."

"You were their Daddy, in here." She said pointing to her heart. "Is it time for me to go home now?"

"Actually Kana it's time for you go back."

"Back where?"

"Back to life, Sweetie."

"No! I don't want to apart from you again!" She started crying. "I just got you back! I can't let you go again! Please let me come home!"

"I'm sorry Angel but you have to go back. There's too much waiting for you there, or have you forgotten?"

"What do you mean?" She hiccupped and then a bunch of images came flooding before her eyes. She saw all the people and things she cared about; Nao, Haruhi, her Uncle, finding Ayumi, and all the Hosts. She saw each of these things individually and with each image she stepped farther into the real world. The last and most vivid image she saw was the one that finally brought her all the way back, her last thought before she heard Honey's voice calling her was the person's name: _Kaoru._

"Kana you can't do this. Do you hear me? You can't do this now breathe dammit!" Honey said causing Kana's eyes to fly open.

"Since when do you cuss?" She said and then let out a cry of pain.

"Kana! You're back! I'd hug you if you hadn't broken your ribs!"

"That explains the pain." She said trying to move as little as possible. "Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know. We were swept pretty far away. I can look for them but I don't want to leave you alone like this."

"It'd probably be best if you looked for them. I'm in really bad need of some medical attention."

"No kidding. Okay I'll be..." His sentence trailed of and he got a strange look on his face.

"Honey-Senpai?"

"Shh. Something's out there." He said pointing to a clearing. After a while Kana saw Haruhi being carried by Mori and would have called out to them if not for Honey' hand on her mouth. Suddenly they were surrounded by what seemed to be a police force and they were instructing Mori to put Haruhi down but he just held her closer. They advanced and Mori started taking some of them out. Honey quickly climbed up a tree with the skill of a ninja and swung from a vine into the middle of the battle. The police guys attacked him and he took all of them out leaving Kana with one thought. _Honey-Senpai… is a ninja?_

The other Hosts arrived and explained to Haruhi about Honey's and Mori's awesome fighting skills. Honey gave a cute pose of triumph then patted Mori on the head and congratulated him. He then told all of them to follow him and led them to where Kana still lied in awe.

"Kana!" Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all said as they ran towards the girl. She tried to give them a smile but it ended up becoming a grimace of pain as Tamaki accidently moved her torso.

"Be careful Tama-Chan. She's broken at least 4 of her ribs."

"WHAT! How?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses u the bridge of his nose. "That current wasn't powerful enough for you to break anything."

"It didn't need to be that powerful because of Kana's disease." Kaoru said with an unfamiliar look on his face.

"KAORU!" Kana yelled then winced. Haruhi took her hand and gave her a half smile then explained to the others about Kana's brittle bones disease.

"Actually I'm surprised you didn't already know this Kyoya Senpai." Haruhi said took the dark haired host.

"I hardly found anything on Kana actually. You're family has managed to keep most aspects of your life very private."

"That was the goal."

"Enough about this!" Tamaki said suddenly very serious. "We need to get my precious daughter to a hospital and quick! Mori-Senpai, do you think you can carry her without causing too much pain?"

"I can try." The senior said stoically and bent down to pick Kana up. Although he was as gentle as possible, Kana still had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain. She fought the tears that wanted to stream down her face, not wanting to worry her cousin and friends. Kaoru grabbed on to her hand as they walked and looked her straight in the eye.

"It's okay to be in pain Kana. You don't need to hide it for our sakes. Do whatever you need to if it'll help you deal with it." This of course sent Kana straight into tears, party from the pain and partly from regret of almost not coming back.

{LATER AT THE HOSPITAL}

**Kaoru's POV: **"It's our turn to see her now Kaoru." Hikaru said as he exited the hospital room. Kana had insisted on seeing everyone individually and Kaoru had volunteered to go last. He didn't know how he was going to face knowing he'd broken his promise. He walked into the room slowly and winced when he saw Kana's small face lying in the bed. The covers were up to her armpits so he couldn't see the cast he knew was around her torso. Her face was pale but was still dressed with a bright smile. It changed after Kaoru sat down into a sad, almost apologetic expression. After sitting in silence for a while they both spoke the same words.

"I'm so sorry-," They both paused and wore identical looks of confusion. Kana spoke first in an exhausted voice.

"Why are you apologizing to me Kaoru?"

"Because Kana I broke my promise! I said I'd be there to protect you and I wasn't. Look what happened to you! You broke five god damn ribs." He avoided eye contact with her as she took his hand gently.

"Kaoru, there is no possible way you could have protected me from this. Everything happened to fast. What were you going to do, swim after me? And even if you did there's no guarantee that things would have turned out differently. Besides I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"What for Kana?" Kaoru asked as he played wither fingers, still not being able to look her in the eye.

"For almost choosing to give up on life." This of course made Kaoru's head shoot up and he finally met Kana's misty eyes. "When I broke my ribs Kaoru all the air was knocked out of me and instead of fighting I allowed myself to die. When I was dead, I saw my parents again and I almost didn't come back. I wanted to stay dead, but that was selfish of me. I have so many things here that I still need to do. So many people that I care about too much to leave behind right now, and you're one of them." A few tears escaped and she was about to wipe them away but Kaoru beat her to it. She leaned into his touch for a moment but then blushed and pulled away. "I should also be thanking you Kaoru."

"What could you possibly thank me for Kana?"

"You brought me back." Her blush deepened in color and spread across her face.

"What do you mean?"

Before she could explain Hikaru came into the room with three cups. He looked at their interlaced hands and got a devilish grin on his face. They released each other and Kaoru was the one to douse his brother's suspicions.

"Nothing is going on between us Hikaru."

"Uh-huh, of course not." He said obviously suppressing laughter."I thought you two would like some hot chocolate but maybe I should come back. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything." _Well it's too late for that. _Kaoru thought but instead said: "I told you nothing was happening. We were just talking."

"And even if something did happen no way we'd tell you." Kana told Hikaru knowing exactly where his weakness was.

"It's not very nice to keep secrets Kana-Chibi."

"If I wasn't in so much pain I'd chase you around this room right now."

Kaoru frowned as the others started piling into the room and the moment he and Kana had shared was officially over. It looked like he'd never get to find out how he brought her back.

**Kana's POV: **Everyone had gone home and Kana was left alone in the hospital room with nothing but her thoughts. She was actually grateful to Hikaru for interrupting for once and blushed when she remembered almost telling Kaoru about how his face was the one that brought her back. She kept trying to come up with reasons of why that was but nothing added up. That is nothing but the one she had been suppressing since he promised to take care of her. As she sat there singing quietly to herself and thinking of him she was forced to admit what had been true for so long.

"I'm in love with Kaoru Hitachiin." She whispered quietly into the night and blushed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

**PLEASE READ THIS! First of all thank you to everyone who has read this! Tell your friends! Second if you want to see a picture of Kana I have drawn a couple and posted them on deviant art. The link is on my profile. Thirdly I have just realized that I need OC's so if you would like to be one or have one you'd like to be in this story send me a PM or leave a review about what they look like, how they enter the story and what Host you would Like them to be with! If you can send a drawing that would be great but if not just give a good description. I and my brother will chose the one's we think best fit. Lastly I have no idea who to pair Haruhi with. The TamaxHaru pairing, although easy, isn't really something I enjoy so I will have a poll on my profile of who she should be with. The choices are Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori or an OC. PLEASE VOTE! Okay that's all and I love every one of you! Oh and the song is The Gambler by Fun!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The first OC has been chosen! Thank you to Deathfairy78 for letting me use her! Read her story Finding a New Home! **_  
_

_Chapter 14: Friendships Renewed_

**Kana's POV:** Kana was looking out the window of her hospital room, waiting for the Host Club to arrive. They had told her that they would cancel club activities so they could keep her company but they were running late. Kana sighed and then started singing. "I'm so bored cuz no one's here. I wish my ribs weren't broken so I could get out of here!" She then winced when she realized she rhymed "here" with "here." _I'm so bored my songs are suffering for it!_She sighed again and made a list in her mind of words that rhymed with "here." She had just started making up words when the door opened and the Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya entered the room. They were still in their uniforms and she could tell that they had been in a hurry. "What happened to you guys and where are Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori-Senpai and Ninja-Senpai?" She had started calling Honey by the new nickname the night before when she learned about his fighting skills. "When we informed everyone of your injury almost all of them insisted on coming to see you as well." Kyoya was the one to explain. "We spent an hour trying to convince everyone that you needed your rest but they wouldn't hear it. The others are still trying to convince them." Haruhi continued. "As you can see my daughter you are loved by many of our guests." Tamaki said as he patted her on the head. "So you must heal quickly and then hurry back, understand." Before Kana could respond to this the doors to her room burst open and a girl with knee length black hair wearing a black Lolita style dress and cat ears ran in with tears in her eyes crying, "Kana-Chan!" Kana took one look at the girl, gasped, and started crying herself. "Kai-Chan!" She said as the girl ran to her side and took her hand. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in China!" "Never mind what I'm doing here, what are you doing here and with broken ribs no less." Tamaki cleared his throat and looked down at the girl. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am-," "YOU'RE THE IDIOT THAT CAUSED ALL OF THIS!" She stood and glared evilly up at the Host King who hid behind Kyoya. "It's nice to see you again Miss Sasigawa." Kyoya addressed the girl, causing the Tamaki to give him a disbelieving look. "You know her?" "Yes. Her name is Kai Sasigawa; her family owns a very successful medical company which collaborates with the Ootori's. A few years ago her family moved from America to China. They stayed for a year and then moved to Japan where they live currently. What I would like to know is how you know Miss Nightingale." Kana was the one to explain. "Kai is my best friend." {MAGICAL TIME SKIP}

**Kaoru's POV:** Kaoru and the other Hosts sat on the opposite side f the room from Kana and her friend Kai. She had long straight black hair with bangs that covered one eye and were streaked blue. Her skin was pale but not in an unhealthy way. Her eyes were purple and outlined with black eyeliner. She was five feet tall, as short as Kana, and couldn't have weighed more than 100 pounds. She also refused to let anyone near Kana. "So let me get this straight, Kana and Kai were best friends in America up until three years ago when Kai's family moved to China. A year later you moved to Japan and have been living here since. You were bored and hacking some Ootori's files when you saw Kana's name listed as one of the patients and dug deeper. You learned she'd been hurt at an Ootori facility when Tamaki ran into the Totem Pole and caused the current pool to go out of control. You came here as soon as possible and now you want to kill Tamaki." Kaoru said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, that's correct." Kai said. "What I still don't get is how you know Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai." Hikaru said. When they entered the room earlier the small girl had been staring up at Tamaki with daggers in her eyes but had stopped and bowed immediately when she saw the seniors come in. "Kai-Chan has trained under our family for years, huh Takashi?" "Yeah." Mori responded. Kai bowed her head again and spoke stoically. "I have the highest respect for Haninozuka-Senpai and Morinozuka-Senpai." "Kai-Chan." Kana spoke for the first time since explaining about Kai. "Yes Kana-Chan?" "How long are you going to be staying? Here I mean." "Oh I didn't tell you? I've enrolled at Ouran, Kana. No way am I letting something like this happen again." "You're really staying?" Kana's eyes started to form tears. "Yes, I'm staying." Kai gave the girl a comforting hug. "You should probably know something though." "What?" "The uniforms are terrible."

**Kana's POV: **All the Hosts had left and Kana and Kai were left alone to catch up.

"Wait so that idiot really didn't know you're cousin was a girl?" Kai asked. She had realized the truth about Haruhi at first glance. "Remind me to punch him later for being so stupid."

"All right Kai-Chan." Kana giggled as she said this. "I'm so glad you're here. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too." Kai smiled; a rare sight on the normally solemn girl. She then took on a very serious expression. "How have your dreams been Kana-Chan?" Kana immediately filled the girl in on all the dreams she'd had including the one she'd shared with Kaoru. She then continued to explain how the Hitachiin brothers knew about everything and the promise Kaoru had made when he'd learned about her disease and Ayumi. She even told Kai about her experience when she died and her realization of her feelings.

"I thought you seemed pretty close to those two. Now I know why."

"You can't tell him how I feel, Kai-Chan. No matter what."

"Wasn't planning too. You are way too young to have a boyfriend."

"Huh? But we're the same age!"

"That doesn't mean anything. I refuse to let it happen."

"You can't stop it forever." Kana said in a teasing tone.

"No but I can sure try." The two then started laughing together. Kai was sleeping at the hospital for the night so the two got ready to go to bed.

"Goodnight Kai-Chan."

"Goodnight Kana-Chan." _Thank you for keeping your promise._ Was Kana's last thought before she allowed sleep to overcome her.

{ONE WEEK LATER}

It was Kana's first day back at school since the accident at the Ootori facility and Kai's first day as a student at Ouran. She had no idea how the day was going to play out considering she was in a wheelchair and a lot of the guests had tried to see her. _Good thing Kai is going to be there or they'd never leave me alone._ Kana knew her friend would keep all the students away, just like she did when they were younger. The only difference now was Kai wasn't saving her from being teased and picked on but from being suffocated with affection. She looked up at her friend now and smiled to herself when she remembered her reaction to the uniform; she had burned it almost as soon as Tamaki brought it in the room. Now she wore a black T-shirt with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black boots. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail that went to her waist. She looked down at Kana and smiled as she wheeled her up the steps of the school.

"You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." The two then went inside.

{LATER AT THE HOST CLUB}

**Kai's POV (Excited? I know I am!): **Kai sat next to Kana and kept clenching and unclenching her fists. She couldn't believe the things her friend had been forced to put up with before she arrived. It seemed that no matter where they went someone was trying to convince her to wear this frilly outfit, or sing that stupid song and the worst part of all was the flirting! Kana seemed oblivious to it but still, it was annoying. The boys just kept trying to talk to her even if she made it as clear as possible without actually saying the words that she wasn't interested. They would leave her alone after Kai gave them a death stare but would still drool after her. Now Kana had to entertain these jerks? One thing for sure Kai wouldn't stand for this. She was just about to tell the guys off when Kana put her hand on her leg in a gesture that said "It's okay, I can handle this." Kai relaxed slightly but still pictured herself beating each of the guys up.

"So how did you two become such good friends?" One of them asked and Kai saw Kana's smile turn into a genuine one.

"It's never been easy for me to make friends, probably because I don't really talk to people so when I met Kai I was the park." Kai allowed her mind to wander back to the day she met her best friend.

**FLASHBACK:**

Kai walked to the park she passed everyday on her to and from school for the past year. She didn't know why but she was drawn to come here today. When she got there she watched as all the kids played together and she found herself wondering why she had come here in the first place. She was about to leave when she heard a scream and turned to see three boys pouring sand on a girl her age.

"Why don't you just get out of here Sicky?" They told her. Kai felt her blood boil and started walking towards them.

**PRESENT DAY: **"In America my family had tried to educate all the students about my disease as soon as school started so I wouldn't be secluded but it had back fired. As soon as the heard the word 'disease' they immediately thought that if they got to close to me they'd catch it, which is why they called me Sicky. They would pick on me because they knew I wouldn't fight back or tell anybody. That was when Kai came to my rescue."

**FLASHBACK: **"Why don't you just leave her alone you jerks?" Kai stepped in front of the girl who was crying silently. Kai held up her fists and they laughed.

"Move aside Shorty, you wouldn't want to catch the sickness now would you?" One of them said as he tried to push her out of the way. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her head. The other two boys freaked out and ran away and when the first boy regained his balance he followed them. Kai dusted her hands off and then turned to the girl who was still covered in sand and crying.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a soft voice. The girl nodded and started to stand up but lost her balance and fell to her knees. Kai put out her hand and the girl just looked at it.

"Aren't you afraid of catching my sickness?" She asked in a very quiet voice. Kai examined her closely._ She doesn't look sick. I don't know what those boys were so worried about. _She thought as she grabbed the girls hand and pulled her to her feet. The girl gave out a small squeak and Kai saw that she had scraped her knee.

"Do you live near her?" She asked. The girl nodded and pointed to a house across the street. Kai started to walk her towards it but she objected.

"NO, I don't want them to know this happened."

"Why?"

"Because they'll be said." She said it in a tone that made it seem like the most obvious reason in the world. Kai gave her a funny look, picked her up, and carried her to the house. When they got to the door Kai put her down and she rang the doorbell. They stood there waiting for the door to open in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence. Actually it felt…comfortable.

"My name is Kana." The girl said as she dusted of her skirt.

"I'm Kai." The door opened and they were greeted by an elderly couple.

**PRESENT DAY: "**Kai came to the park every day after that to play with me and keep the others from picking on me. We explained to her about my disease and she transferred to my school within the week. We went through the rest of elementary school together and the first year of middle school when she moved away but promised to find me again no matter what it took."

"So where you still picked on?" The twins asked. They, along with everyone else, had crowded round the girl as she told her story.

"No that was the year all the boys' hormones kicked in and for some reason all the girls wanted to be my friend now." She gave a laugh that to the others sounded like she thought it was funny but Kai could hear the bitterness hidden behind her smile. There was something she was hiding, something she hadn't even told her. Kai was determined to find out what it was. _First things first._ She thought as she walked towards the Host King, who was seated, and then punched him on the head.

**AN: Well that was Kai's intro and I hoped you guys enjoyed her. When Deathfairy78 sent her info to me I was like "YES! SHE'S PERFECT!" For those of you who want to be OCs (*cough* Lady Island Rose *cough*) I'll put up an example of the format to send you're information about them before I post the next chapter. VOTE ON WHO HARUHI SHOULD BE WITH! So far the winner is me reviews. Love you all! Bye!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour everyone! I hope you have enjoyed reading so far! I've gotten some great OCs and I love reading all about them! I am going to stop accepting them after chapter 17 though because I need to make decisions. Send them in if you got them. Now here's the next chapter!**

_Chapter 15: The Sun, The Sea, and The Host Club! _

{ENOUGH TIME HAS PASSED THAT KANA'S RIBS ARE HEALED}

**Kana's POV:** Kana stared at all the swim suits and couldn't believe how many of them there were. The twins pulled out a pink, ruffled two-piece that would "hide the fact that Haruhi's so flat chested." Kai took one look at it and started gagging in the corner. Kana giggled to herself when Hikaru patted Kai's back and she tried to hide her blush. Kana knew her friend had a crush on the devilish twin and she couldn't help but feel he had one on her as well. She stole a look at Kaoru and smiled as he pulled out a black bikini and handed it to Kai, who seemed pleased with her new gift. Kai then walked over to Haruhi and tried to convince her to burn the "pink monstrosity" which Kana thought was actually kind of cute. Her cousin and Kai had hit it off right away and Haruhi was the first person Kai let near Kana. Next came Kaoru and Hikaru, then Honey and Mori, followed by Kyoya and just last week, with some convincing from Kana, Tamaki. Although she would never admit it to anyone, except Kai, she actually enjoyed the Host King's doting and had accepted the idea of him calling her his daughter; probably because her real father had died when she was so young. She pushed the depressing memory out of her mind and was surprised to see Kaoru standing right in front of her.

"Did you say something?"

"Yeah I asked which swim suit you'd like. Are you okay Kana?" He looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine really. Why do we need swim suits anyways?"

"Because my sweet daughter we are going to the beach." Tamaki said as he pranced over to Kai and tried to convince her to wear a swim suit that was pinker than Haruhi's. When he tried to force her to try it on Kai flipped him over her head. Kana laughed and then turned her attention to Kaoru.

"What swim suit do you think I should wear?" She asked. Kaoru was about to answer when Honey brought a blue one piece in front of her.

"This one Ka-Chan!"

"Isn't that the one you wanted Haruhi to wear Ninja-Senpai?"

"Maybe…" He dragged out the word and Kana giggled which made him smile. Hikaru came up with a very revealing green bikini.

"You should wear this one Kana. You have the right body for it." Kana blushed as Kai and Tamaki immediately started accusing Hikaru of being a pervert (which he is) and his swim suit was tossed aside. Kaoru brought over a midnight blue bikini that had gold embroidery and ribbons.

"Oh this one is beautiful!" Kana said as she fingered the embroidery.

"You think so?" Kaoru asked with an eager look on his face.

"Yes! It's the prettiest swim suit I've ever seen."

"I'm glad you think so because I designed it."

"Seriously? My god Kaoru you're amazing! What made you come up with this design? "

Kaoru mumbled a response and Kana was about to ask him what he said when she was being pulled out of the room by Kai who said they needed to pack. Kaoru tossed her the bikini and then left with Hikaru.

**Kaoru's POV: **"Seriously? My god Kaoru you're amazing! What made you come up with this design? " Kana asked him after he told her he designed the swim suit.

"You did." He mumbled; he could tell that she hadn't heard him because of the confused look on her face. Before she could ask what he said Kai pulled her out so they could go pack and Kaoru handed her the bikini then left with Hikaru. When the two entered the limo Hikaru grinned at Kaoru in a teasing way.

"What?"

"Kana made you think of that design didn't she? Because she told you her favorite colors were blue and gold."

Kaoru avoided eye contact as he blushed and Hikaru started laughing.

"Oh man you've got it bad bro!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're totally in love with her!"

"I am not!"

"Kaoru I'm you're twin, I know these things. Even if you lie to yourself you can't lie to me." Hikaru said seriously and that's when it hit Kaoru. He had been lying to himself, for a long time now. _I'm in love with Kana!_

"You just realized it didn't you?"

Kaoru didn't answer because he didn't have too.

{THE NEXT DAY}

**Kana's POV: **Kana stared out at the ocean and took a deep breath. She hadn't been to a beach in years and she was loving every minute of it. _I'm really glad we chose to come here. _She thought and then flinched when she heard a bunch of high pitched screams. _Now if only they hadn't invited the guests to come too._ She sighed and then gave a squeak as Kai splashed her with some water.

"Don't just stand there looking all depressed! Get in here and let's have a water fight!" Kana smiled and then ran into the ocean as she splashed Kai in the face. The best part about her best friend being here is that all the guys are so scared of her that they didn't come (to the annoyance of a certain glasses wearing host) and therefore Kana was free to goof off.

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru sat next to Hikaru as they both watched Kai and Kana splashing each other. He smiled to see them having so much fun and couldn't help but notice how cute Kana looked.

"That's what I'm talking about. Two hot girls splashing each other with water."

"Hikaru! Stop being so crude!"

"C'mon you know you think they look pretty sexy out there."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I say it out loud!" Hikaru was about to respond when a bunch of girls came over and asked the boys to play volley ball. Kaoru noted that a couple of them were trying to stand in a way that would block their view of Kana and Kai. He smiled and accepted their offer but in his head he was thinking: _someone's jealousy. Well I can understand why. Those two are the most attractive girls here._

{A LITTLE LATER}

**Kana's POV: **Kana stood backstage of a portable stage and handed out the sheet music to the band members and Kai, who was playing bass; Kana was playing guitar. Kyoya had asked her the day before to prepare a song for a special performance that the hosts wished to dedicate to the ladies. In other words, he wanted a love song. Tamaki announced her and told the girls that the song had been chosen just for them and then Kana walked on stage followed by everyone else. The band started to play and Kana took a deep breath and waited for her entrance. She couldn't help but focus on Kaoru whenever she sang the chorus.

We're living in repetition.  
Content in the same old shtick again.  
Now the routine's turning to contention,  
Like a production line going over and over and over, roller coaster.

Now I cannot speak, I've lost my voice.  
I'm speechless and redundant.  
'Cause I love you's not enough.  
I'm lost for words.

Choreographed and lack of passion.  
Prototypes of what we were.  
Went full circle 'til I'm nauseous.  
Taken for granted now.  
Now I waste it, faked it, ate it, now I hate it.

'Cause I cannot speak, I lost my voice.  
I'm speechless and redundant, 'cause I love you's not enough.  
I'm lost for words.

Now I cannot speak, I've lost my voice.  
I'm speechless and redundant.  
'Cause I love you's not enough.  
I'm lost for words.

Now I cannot speak, I've lost my voice.  
I'm speechless and redundant.  
'Cause I love you's not enough.  
I'm lost for words.

When she finished the girls went wild (obviously only hearing the chorus) and Tamaki was applauding(again he only heard the chorus.) The Host King ran on stage, hugged Kana, and then faced the audience.

"Let's give a hand for my lovely daughters (being Kana and Kai) and the beautiful song they performed. The words are truly how I feel: 'I cannot speak, I've lost my voice. I'm speechless and redundant. Because I love you's not enough. I'm lost for words.' Now let us continue our great day." They all walked of the stage and when they were out of view Kai punched Tamaki and said that no way was she his daughter.

{TIME SKIP}

**Kaoru's POV: ** Hikaru and Kaoru watched as the guests ran away from a centipede but Haruhi, Kana, and Kai just stood there. Haruhi picked it up and threw it over some rocks. They discussed how abnormal the three were and then came up with an idea.

"Hey Boss, we have a new idea for a game. It's called the 'Who can find out Haruhi's, Kana's, and Kai's, weaknesses' game! Want to play?" The twins said unanimously.

"Eh? But that game sounds terrible."

"I guess you're right. They'd only share their weaknesses with someone they were really close to anyways." Hikaru said as the two started walking away.

"Wait! What are the rules?"

"Now that's more like it." The boys said as they came back.

"The game ends at sunset tomorrow," Hikaru started.

"And whoever can find out all of their weaknesses out first wins!" Kaoru finished.

"And I have just the prize." Kyoya said as he held up pictures of all three girls from their middle school years.

"We want to play too!" Honey announced.

"I guess we're all in then." Kyoya said. Tamaki started babbling about where he got the photos from.

"Hey where did you get those from?" Honey asked.

"Yeah I thought you couldn't find any pictures of Kana." The twins said together.

"I have my sources. Let's just leave it at that."

"Let the game begin!" The twins said.

**Kana's POV: **Kana, Kai, Haruhi and two other girls followed Hikaru and Kaoru as they explained how the place they were in was hunted. Kana wasn't scared because it was the twins and she was certain they were trying to pull a prank. Kai held her hand and whispered in her ear.

"You don't think there are any zombies in here, right?"

"No, the twins are just trying to scare us." She whispered back as Kaoru held up a ghost puppet and Hikaru snuck behind Haruhi with a giant skeleton hand. The guests screamed and Kana and Kai started laughing. When Hikaru placed the hand on Haruhi's shoulder she turned around and looked at him.

"What's going on?" she said. "Are you trying to freak me out?" Hikaru gave a noise of surprise.

"What's wrong with you three? I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts." Kaoru said as he held the puppet.

"I saw it coming." Kana said.

"I'm only scared of one thing in the whole world." Kai said and left it at that.

"And I've never seen a real ghost before." Was Haruhi's explanation.

{TIME SKIP}

**Kai's POV: **"Haru-Chan, Kai-Chan, Ka-Chan! Will you come over here?" The three girls walked over to where the senior was calling from and deadpanned when they saw the truck.

"Are you sure it's okay to drive a truck like this on the sand?" Haruhi asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Kai.

"I think it's cool!" Kana said.

"Of course you do." Haruhi and Kai said at the same time. The three climbed up into the truck with Honey and stood at the edge.

"Ready whenever you are private police people. Please lower the door." Honey said as the police saluted him and said "Yes Sir." The door was lowered and they just stood in there for a minute. Suddenly Honey started freaking out about how it was dark and scary and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Honey-Senpai what's wrong?"

"Calm down Ninja-Senpai!"

"Haninozuka-Senpai please calm down!" Kai said. _Who would have thought the Haninozuka heir was claustrophobic?_

_{LATER}_

Kana, Kai and Haruhi all stood still while Mori pointed harpoons at their faces. _What is the point of this Morinozuka-Senpai? _Kai thought. Haruhi was the one to speak.

"Mori, uh you're my Senpai not a Sentai." Kana fell on the floor laughing from the pun.

"Kana, you and I both know that puns are not funny." Kai rubbed her temples.

"They so are!"

{LATER AGAIN}

**Kana's POV: **Kai was sparring with Mori as Kana and some of the guests watched. Actually she was getting kind of bored and couldn't wait for her friend to stop so they could go shell fish hunting with Haruhi.

"Hey Kana! Do you want to come with us on the cliff? You can see everything from there!"

"I'd love too!" Kana walked with two other girls and chatted about school, club activities, and what songs they thought she should sing. When they reached the top Kana let out a big sigh and then looked down. She saw Haruhi gathering more shell fish and one of the girls called to her.

"Be careful up there! Especially you Kana!" Haruhi responded to the girls calls.

"Don't worry!" Kana called back. She then gazed out at the sea .

"Hey look there are chicks up there, man." Kana turned to see two guys walking up the cliff. "You ladies want to hang with a couple of locals?"

"Not if it's you two bozos." Kana said and then one of the guys grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"I like you. Why don't you let me and my friend show you girls a good time?"

"Please just go. This is a private beach."

"Private does that mean were alone?" One of them said as he came behind the other two girls and wrapped his arms around them. He immediately let them go again as he was bombarded by shellfish.

"They asked you to leave them alone."

"Haruhi!" The girls called.

"Don't just stand there run!" Kana said and the two girls took off. The guy who was hit walked up to Haruhi and grabbed her shirt.

"You want to be a hero runt? Is that what you want?" He said as he pushed her closer to the edge.

"Haruhi! No!" Kana yelled as she tried to break away from the guys grip. He just clamped a hand over her mouth and nose. She couldn't breathe and eventually she passed out but not before watching her cousin being thrown off the cliff.

**Author's Note: That's all I have for today! Song is Redundant y Green Day. Don't forget to vote for who you want Haruhi to be with and send in your OCs. Also review! See you tomorrow probably!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I left you with a cliff hanger so here's the continuation! Don't forget to vote! Also I don't own Ouran!**

_Chapter 16: The Sun, The Sea, and The Host Club Continued_

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru and Hikaru were running away from Tamaki and his poisonous snakes when two of the guests came running towards them. They explained quickly about Haruhi's and Kana's current situation and the whole Host Club plus Kai ran towards the cliff. They got there in time to see the guy throw Haruhi off the cliff and Tamaki dove in right after her. Kaoru walked up to the guy holding the passed out Kana, punched him in the face and then caught the girl before she fell. He cradled Kana in his arms as Kai and Hikaru started beating up the guys. _I'm sorry Kana. I wasn't there to protect you again. If we hadn't come in time…_ He pushed away the thought and stared at her. Eventually Kyoya managed to get Kai and Hikaru to stop and had his police force "escort" the two men off the beach. He then arranged for the ladies to be picked up and brought back to their hotel.

**Kai's POV: **"There they are." Kai pointed to a place where Tamaki was emerging from the ocean with Haruhi. The Hosts started to walk towards them when Kyoya spoke.

"Koaru perhaps you'd better hand Kana over to Mori-Senpai."

"No." Was all Kaoru said and then continued to walk. Kyoya smirked and followed him. Kai watched the exchange with a confused expression. _I don't get it. Kana may be light but it's still easier if Morinozuka-Senpai carries her. Why would Kaoru refuse- _Kai stopped her thoughts as she watched the way Kaoru held Kana like she was the most precious thing in the world. _I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. Kaoru is in love with Kana._ She watched Kaoru and couldn't help but feel worried about her friend and what would happen in her future. Hikaru came behind her then and put a hand on her shoulder and Kai looked away as her face started to heat up.

"Don't worry about Kana; everything is going to be okay." Hikaru leaned down and whispered. She looked up and met his golden eyes. He smiled at her and Kai was surprised to find herself smiling back.

{TIME SKIP}

Kai and Honey set the table and waited for the others to start arriving.

"You like Hika-Chan don't you Kai-Chan?" Kai almost fell over but managed to keep her cool.

"Why would you say that Haninozuka-Senpai?"

"Because he made you smile. I've only ever seen you smile when you were with Ka-Chan or someone was getting hurt." Honey gave her a look that said he knew he was right and Kai groaned to herself. _Why did he have to be so observant? No one would expect it either with how adorable he is. _

"Yes I like Hikaru, but you can't tell him or anyone else, understand?"

"Whatever you say Kai-Chan." Kai was about to say something else when all the other Hosts came into the room.

"You'll be pleased to know that Kana has no injuries and should sleep through the night." Kyoya announced and Kai let out a sigh of relief. Hikaru put a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you everything was going to be okay." Kai felt her face grow warm and turned to find Honey trying not to laugh out loud. He then turned to Mori and asked him to get Haruhi. Everyone took their seats and waited for him to return. When he did they all stared at Haruhi ho was wearing a pink dress. Even Kai had to admit that she looked cute in it and then Haruhi took her spot next to Tamaki. An awkward silence over came the room due to the fact that the girl and the Host King had not yet made up and Kai found herself wondering who made the seating arrangements in the first place.

"Let's dig in Haru-Chan. These are the crabs we caught! I bet they're delicious!" Honey said in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. Haruhi started eating and Kai couldn't take her eyes off the girl as she ate crab after crab. Tamaki was also watching her and finally spoke up.

"Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest." Kai stared at the pile of crab shell and admitted to herself that for once she agreed with Tamaki.

"Excuse me? I thought that you weren't peaking to me." Haruhi said as she broke open another crab and some of it hit Tamaki in the face.

"You trying to be cute?" Tamaki said and stood up when Haruhi gave him a sideways glance. "Okay fine, I get it. It seems that you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care than. I'm going to bed. Kyoya would you show me to my room please?" Kyoya wiped his mouth and stood up.

"No problem. Well excuse me everyone." He then followed the Host King. Kai watched as Haruhi's face grew a serious expression.

"Maybe he's right, maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself."

"Well it wouldn't hurt." Kai said and then also stood up. "I'm going to check on Kana, who might have gotten hurt if had done nothing Haruhi."

{TIME SKIP}

Kai had decided to sleep in Haruhi's room so she wouldn't wake up Kana but ended up getting lost. Eventually she ran into a shirtless Kyoya.

"May I ask what you're doing wandering near my bedroom?" Kyoya said in a bored tone. Kai answered in the exact same one.

"I'm looking for Haruhi's room. Could you please tell me where I might find it?"

"It's three doors down though you won't find her in there."

"And why is that?"

"Because at the moment she and Tamaki are resolving their issues. You noticed it too didn't you?"

"Noticed what?"

"That Kaoru has fallen in love with Kana. Correct me if I'm mistaken but I believe she is in love with him as well." There was no use in denying it so Kai just sighed and answered him truthfully.

"No you are not mistaken. I hope you don't plan on interfering with them."

"Funny. I was just about to say the same to you." Kai clenched her teeth but still kept her emotions under control. _Why on Earth would I interfere with Kana's love-life? The Ootoris are the family who does things like that. _

"Well if you excuse me I'd like to get ready for bed." Kai said and then walked away.

"Oh Kai? One more thing you should know. There have been a number of zombie sightings at this beach. Pleasant dreams, Miss Sasigawa." Kai jumped out of her skin and then cursed Kyoya in her mind. _That bastard would know what I'm afraid of. He's probably just bluffing to freak me out._ She thought but still ran the rest of the way to Haruhi's room

{TIME SKIP}

**Kana's POV: **Kana looked all around her and couldn't believe what she saw. Everyone she cared about was dead and their bodies were strewn across the room. She looked down at her hands and realized they were covered with blood and she held a knife in her hand; she had killed them all.

"NO!" she screamed as she shot out of bed. She looked around her and realized she was in a completely different room and she was alone. "It was just a dream, nothing more." She said as she wiped away her tears. She saw it was raining and wondered if Haruhi was alright. Suddenly the memory of what had happened at the cliff returned to her and she started panicking. She'd watched Haruhi being thrown over and now she was here all alone in an unfamiliar room. Her clothes were her own but she didn't know how she'd gotten in them or how she'd ended up in this room. _Someone must have brought me here. But if they did wouldn't they be here right now? What if I'm all alone, really alone? Like with no one near at all. What if…_ Her dream came back and she shook her head in an attempt to clear it. _That's it. I've got to find someone, anyone. _She left her room and started wandering down the halls. She opened door after door but they were all empty. With each failed attempt Kana grew more and more panicked until she just was consumed by despair and fear. She crouched down, placed her head on her knees, and started to cry. _It's over! I'm really all alone!_

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru opened his eyes and thought he heard someone crying.

"Hikaru? Hikaru wake up!" Kaoru shook his twin awake.

"What is t Kaoru?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. It sounds like somebody crying." Hikaru said as he rubbed his eyes. Kaoru got out of bed and made his way out the door with Hikaru following. He looked left and saw a crumpled figure down the hall. He walked towards it and gasped when he saw who it was.

"Kana?" The girl looked up with surprise and then started to cry harder.

"Kaoru!" She said between sobs.

"What's wrong Kana?"

"You… everyone… dead… alone... I…I…" She tried to choke out but was crying to hard. Kaoru picked up Kana and carried her to his and Hikaru's room. He then laid her in their bed and got in one side and Hikaru laid on the other. Kana held their hands as Kaoru hummed a lullaby and Hikaru stroked her hair. Eventually her sobbing stopped and Kana started to fall asleep. The last thing she said was, "Thank you." Hikaru fell asleep next and Kaoru watched Kana for a little bit before allowing sleep to take him. _Goodnight Kana._

{THE NEXT DAY}

Kaoru awoke to the sound of a shower and noticed that Hikaru was gone. He looked down and blushed when he realized Kana was embracing him. He didn't want to get up for fear of waking her so decided to watch her instead. He marveled at how beautiful and peaceful Kana looked while she slept and found himself trying to memorize each of her features. He blushed again when he noticed how much he wanted to kiss her. Her light pink lips looked so inviting that he found himself bringing his face closer but then stopped at the last minute. He sighed and whispered into her ear instead.

"I love you Kana." Kana moved a little bit and Kaoru thought she had heard him but she was just changing positions. He let out a sigh of relief and continued to watch her sleep.

**Kai's POV: **Kai awoke to the sound of her alarm going off and smashed it to pieces. _Why did I set my alarm so early? _She then turned over and ran into something.

"Kai, get off me." Haruhi said and Kai rolled back over.

"Why the hell are you in my bed?" Kai said in an irritated tone. She was not a morning person and actually would murder anyone who interrupted her sleep.

"This is my room Kai. You shared with me, remember?" Kai remembered what had happened last night and immediately got out of bed. She'd set her alarm early so Kana wouldn't wake up and think she was alone. Luckily Kana was a pretty late riser and a heavy sleeper. Kai entered the girl's room and then ran back out. Kana wasn't there. _Where could she be? She must've woken up and thought she was alone! I better get some help with finding her. I'll get Hikaru and Kaoru first since their room is closest._ Kai ran into the twin's room, paused, and then yelled at the top of her lungs.

"KAORU YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

**Kana's POV:** Kana woke up to Kai's threat and remembered she was in Kaoru's and Hikaru's bed. She then realized what her friend must think had happened and immediately began setting her straight. After she explained about her dream and being found by Kaoru and Hikaru, Kai looked at the boy for a long time then spoke in a reserved tone.

"You are forgiven but just know that if I ever find out that you've taken advantage of Kana you'll lose your ability to have children." _At least she forgave him. _Kana sighed and then turned when she heard a door open. Hikaru came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Kana and Kai both turned and ran out of the room blushing.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON HIKARU!" The girls yelled unanimously and Kana heard the twins laughing behind them.

{TIME SKIP}

"You better watch your back Haruhi." Hikaru said as they all started to get into the car.

"I never would have pegged the boss as an S&M pervert." Kaoru added.

"I told you it wasn't like that at all!"

"Kai what are they talking about?"

"Last night we found Tamaki kneeling in front of Haruhi while she wore a blindfold and ear plugs."

"Wait I don't understand. How does that make him a pervert? What does S&M stand for?"

"If you don't know I'm not telling you."

"Kai don't be like that! C'mon tell me what S&M means!"

"You really don't know what it means?" Hikaru asked.

"Wow hard to believe you're that innocent Kana." Kaoru added on.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Kai asked the poor boy.

"Ninja-Senpai will you tell me what it means?"

"Kana stop asking everyone to tell you what it means." Haruhi said.

"But I want to know!"

"I'll explain it to you later. Let's go." Kyoya said and the car started driving away.

"What are you talking about? No one is telling Kana want S&M me-," Kai was interrupted by Mori.

"It stands for 'slave and master'."

"MORINOZUKA-SENPAI!"

"Thank you Mori-Senpai! Hey aren't we forgetting something?" Kana said as she looked around the limo.

"WAIT YOU GUYS!" Tamaki called as he ran after the car. _I knew we forgot something._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Told you I'd probably have this up today! Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Tell me what you think and send in your OCs because after the next chapter I will no longer accept them. Thank you and goodbye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews and support! You guys are so awesome! In this chapter I shall introduce the second OC! Thank you to AirBendingDragonOfNarnia (don't you just love that name?) for letting me use her! Now on to the story!**

_Chapter 17: A New Arrival_

**Kana's POV: **"Kana Nightingale to the headmaster's office. I repeat, Kana Nightingale to the headmaster's office." Kana felt all eyes turn to her as she got up and started packing her stuff. She looked at Kai and saw her mouth the words "What did you do?" Kana shrugged and left the classroom. When she got to the headmasters office she took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voce said from inside. Kana entered the room nervously.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes Miss Nightingale, I've been expecting you. Please have a seat." Kana did as she was told. "Now you're probably wondering what I called you here for."

"Yes the thought crossed my mind."

"You can relax my dear, you're not in trouble."

"Oh good, but then why did you want to see me?"

"You've heard that Ouran is hosting this year's Cultural Club Exposition, right?"

"Um yes, it's for the choral and drama clubs right?"

"It's also a competition between the schools."

"Really? Has Ouran ever won?"

"Sadly no; every year Ouran performs their best musical and dance number in hopes that we will beat Lobelia Girls Academy's performance and each year we are crushed. That Zuka club of theirs has just been too good, at least until now."

"What's different about this year?"

"You are what's different my dear."

"… You lost me."

"Miss Nightingale you and I both know that you have excellent music ability, after all it's why you're here in the first place."

"Oh I get it now; you want me to help Ouran beat Lobelia, right?"

"Yes exactly, now will you do it?"

"…Okay, why not? It's not like I have anything more important to do." _And I can probably get out of some club activities too._

"Excellent! Rehearsals start tomorrow after school! Oh and if you find any one you think can help, bring them with you."

"Will do." Kana said and then left. She looked at her watch and saw she was late for the Host Club meeting. "Aw man! Now I'll end up cleaning something. Stupid Kyoya-Senpai!" She said and started running towards the music room.

**Kaoru's POV: **"She's late." Kyoya said as he wrote something down in his black notebook.

"Cut her some slack, she did get called to the headmaster's office." Kaoru said though he too wondered where Kana was.

"Perhaps but she should have been done by now."

"My poor daughter being called to the headmaster's office! Whatever it is they think she did, she must have been framed!" Tamaki said as he stared accusingly at Hikaru.

"Hey don't look at me! I didn't do anything and no way would I blame it on Kana."

"We don't even know if she did get in trouble. Maybe they just wanted to ask her something." Haruhi said practically.

"She's right. It's hard to believe Ka-Chan would get in trouble for anything, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

Kaoru looked at Kai who wasn't saying anything about the situation. In fact she hadn't said anything since Kana left and had been staring at the door like a sad puppy since they came to the clubroom. _I wonder what her problem is._ He thought as the door opened. Kai seemed to grow hopeful when it did and Kaoru couldn't help but stare at the door expectantly. Instead of seeing the short brunette Kaoru was surprised to find a 5'7" girl with long blond hair, purple eyes and glasses. She was also wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

"Uh sorry if I'm interrupting but you wouldn't happen to know where I could find Kana Nightingale?" She asked.

"That depends on who's asking for her." Kana said as she entered the room.

"Hello Kana, you probably don't recognize me. We've only met once after all."

"No I remember you. You're Hana, the Shiawase's daughter right?"

"Yup."

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"Well my mom moved our family to Japan; she wanted us to get more in touch with our 'roots.' She enrolled me in Ouran because 'a proper heiress needs a proper education' and today is my first day. Honestly I was having a horrible day and I was just going to go when I heard some boys talking about you. Even though we've only met once you'd still be a familiar face so I asked them where I could find you and they said here."

"Okay that makes sense, but you should probably leave this room as soon as possible."

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know how much longer Tamaki-Senpai can hold himself back." Kana said as she pointed to the blond who was obviously trying real hard not to pull Hana into a hug. Finally he caved and ran towards the girl.

"What a precious new edition to our family Kana has brought us! I'm so excited about all the daughters I keep getting."

"Who the hell is this and what is he talking about?" Hana said as she tried to push Tamaki off of her.

"I like this girl." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"I tried to tell you. Kai do you think you could give her a hand."

"Sure." Kai walked up to Tamaki, pulled him off the girl, and then threw him on the ground. This caused the Host King to retreat to his emo corner and the twins to start laughing. Honey poked Tamaki while Mori stood beside him, silent as ever. Haruhi seemed exhausted by all that was happening and Kyoya was looking at Hana with a curious expression.

"Thank you Kai. Well I should make introductions but I know that you probably know more about Hana then I do, right Kyoya-Senpai?" Kana said as she motioned towards the glasses wearing Host who seemed to be in a sort of daze. _That's unusual. _Kyoya snapped out of it when Kana tried to take his notebook and gave her a scolding look before he started to read his information on Hana.

"This is Hana Shiawase; she is 16 years old and is in class 1-B. Her family owns a chain of companies that deals with the production of things such as medical supplies. Hana was born and raised in America, she is a singer and dancer; she loves adventure, books, technology, and swords. She is afraid of the dark…"

"How does he know so much about me?" Hana's expression was one of curiosity and excitement, like she wanted Kyoya to be a spy or something.

"No one knows! He just does." Kana said. "Now stop interrupting I don't think he was finished."

"You're right I wasn't. The Nightingales and Shiawase became friends when Kana's father saved Hana's father from a fire. The families remained friends even after the death of both men. Kana and Hana met for the first time at the funeral held for Kana's mother and grandparents." Kana walked up to Kyoya and snapped his book close.

"That's enough about Hana, why don't you all introduce yourselves and explain what you do here at Ouran." Kana said with a forced smile on her face. Tamaki jumped out of his corner to give his speech about the Ouran High School Host Club and the different types of Hosts. Hana didn't seem to be paying attention and was looking at Kyoya with a similar expression to the one the Shadow King had when he had been looking at her. _I wonder what all that is about. _Tamaki finished his speech with his usual "So which type do you prefer?" thing that no one ever answers.

"I think I prefer the cool type." Hana said with a thoughtful look. _Okay that no one answers until now. _The girl seemed to realize that she'd said that out loud and looked at her wrist which was bare. "Would you look at the time I really should be going, I'll see you tomorrow Kana, bye!" The blonde left without another word.

"… Does anyone else think she kind of looks like Tamaki, with the blonde hair and purple eyes?" Kana said after Hana had left.

"Now that you mention it, she does look pretty similar." Haruhi said with her hand in her chin. Kana pointed to Kyoya and whispered something to Kai who smiled and shook her head yes.

"What are you two talking about?" Kyoya said when he noticed their pointing.

"Don't worry about it Senpai. Oh I won't be coming to meetings for the next few days." Kana told him.

"And why is that?"

"The headmaster what's me to help with something. Now if you excuse me I have some brownies waiting for me at home." Kana said as she ran out of the room, Kai and Haruhi chasing after her.

{LATER THAT DAY}

**Hana's POV: **Hana entered her house and tried to get to her room as fast as she could; sadly the effort was futile because her mother was already waiting for her there.

"So Hana how was your first day."

"Really weird. Did you know Kana goes there?"

"Oh really! We need to have her over for dinner one day. Now explain why your day was weird."

"Well Kana is part of this club called the Host Club," Hana explained about what the Host Club did, "and it was really weird and I have no intention of going back there."

"Hana you are going back to that club."

"WHAT?"

"You said yourself that a bunch of girls go there during their free time,"

"Yeah but,"

"So this is the perfect opportunity to make new friends and get out more."

"Mom, I already told you I don' need to get out more."

"Yes you do! I'm worried about you Hana; all you do is read your books, practice your singing and dancing, and go on that one fanfic website."

"Because those are things I like to do!"

"Hana I'm just worried about you! I don't want you to miss out on life."

"And I won't, I promise! Please just don't make me go back there!"

"I've made my decision. From now on you will go to that club every time it' open and that's final." Hana's mother left and the girl collapsed on her bed. She grabbed her stuffed dragon and held it close to her chest.

"Why does she have to make life so difficult? I could have spent the rest of my High School career avoiding that club but now I have to go to it! What am I going to do?" She closed her eyes and thought about the strange club. _The tall blond one is going to be annoying, the twins seem okay I guess, the little blond was adorable, the cross dresser seemed nice, the super tall one I don't even know about him, and then the glasses one… _Hana blushed when she remembered what she said about him being her type. _I still can't believe I said that out loud! It's not my fault he's so attractive! Uhh why do I have to go back? I don't think I can face them after what I said. Maybe Kana can help me get out of it. _

{THE NEXT DAY}

**Kana's POV: **"And so I'm going to help Ouran beat Lobelia in the Cultural Exposition." Kana was explaining to Kai why she'd gone to the headmaster's office the day before. The two girls were in their music class, (The one class they had together that didn't' include members of the Host Club) waiting for the bell to ring. Kai took a moment to process what Kana had explained.

"Okay it makes sense why they want your help, but I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"How do you plan on beating lobelia?"

"I have no idea! That's why I need your help Kai; you're the one with the plans."

"Are we going to be able to skip the Host Club?"

"Yup!"

"I'm in!" Kai said with a smile. Kana gave a squeak of joy and pulled Kai into an embrace.

"Yay! This will be so much more fun with you around!"

"Miss Nightingale, I know you care for Miss Sasigawa but we are ready to start class now."

"My apologies, sir." Kana said as she bowed her head.

"You are forgiven. Now class we have a new transfer student joining us today. Her name is Hana Shiawase and I've been told that she is an excellent singer."

"I'm actually not that good." Hana said as she entered the room, again wearing jeans and a T-Shirt. Kana smiled and waved at Hana, who seemed relieved that someone she kind of knew was in her class.

"Well why don't you sing us a song and then we'll see whether you're as good as I've been told." The teacher said as he took a seat among the students. Hana gave a look that said, "What have I got myself into." Then she thought a while before she took a breath and sang.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_  
_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_  
_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh'  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you

The class applauded loudly and Kana watched Hana with a thoughtful expression on her face. The teacher stood up and patted Hana on the back.

"That was excellent Miss Shiawase. I look forward to hearing you in the future. Now why don't you take a seat and we'll begin lessons for the day." Hana looked around and Kana started pointing to an empty seat next to her and Kai. Hana walked over to them and sat down.

"So Hana would you be interested in helping me and Kai with a performance we're having in the next week?" Kana said with a large smile on her face.

"I don't think I can, my mom is forcing me to attend the Host Club." Hana said in a way that made Kana believe she didn't like being forced to do things.

"Well we are practicing after school during club hours. You could come with us and your mom would never know." Kai suggested.

"Maybe, what are you guys performing?"

"We have no idea yet!" Kana said cheerfully.

"Sounds like fun, count me in!" Hana smiled and Kana gave another cheer which got her a look from the teacher.

"Sorry!" She said quietly which caused Hana and Kai to laugh. _This is going to be great. _Kana thought and then frowned when the teacher called her up to do warm-ups.

**Author's Note: Yay! Okay I have pairings decided but I'm not going to tell anyone what they are because I love surprises. Muhahahaha! I hope you guys liked Hana because I know I did! Tell me what you guys think of her and thank you again to AirBendingDragonOfNarnia for letting me use her! The song used was Love Story by Taylor Swift! Okay bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again! I hope you all have liked reading this so far! I'm trying to get to the Halloween episode in time for Halloween so I'll stop blabbing now. **

_Chapter 18: Surprise!_

**Kana's POV:** "Okay everyone we have exactly 5 days to get this down so let's run through it again." Kana was in the audience while all the drama and choir kids were on stage.

"Kana do we really have to go through it again? We're tired." One of the girls complained and everyone joined in.

"What do you mean you're tired? We've only gone through it once!" Hana said as she came on the stage.

"Yeah and all you guys do is like the last 30 seconds! Hana can you show them the dance again." Kana said as she rubbed her temples.

"No problem." Hana began dancing on the stage while the students watched her. Kana put her head in her hands as she sat down.

"Rough rehearsal?" Kai said as she walked in behind her.

"You have no idea, so did the orchestra agree to play for us?"

"Yup and they agreed to work for brownies."

"That's one less thing I have to worry about. Did you find any costumes?"

"No not yet. Do you think we should ask Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Great idea! I'll just get everyone's measurements and draw out the basic sketches and they should be able to make them from that."

"Why didn't we tell the Host Club about this again?"

"Because if they knew they'd just interfere with everything. And by 'they' I mean Tamaki-Senpai."

"Yeah you're right. No way do I want that idiot messing things up."

"Kana! We're ready to go through the whole thing!' Hana called from on stage.

"Okay, I'm coming. Thanks again Kai!"

"It's why I'm here." Kai sat where Kana had been and started checking things off the list they'd made.

"Ready Kana?"

"Let's do this."

{TIMESKIP}

**Kaoru's POV: **_I wonder what Kana's doing right now. _Kaoru thought as he pretended to listen to the guests. He looked around the club room and saw he wasn't the only one who missed the girl. It seemed all the Hosts wished she and Kai were there. He'd seen them during class but they didn't talk much. _Actually since Hana transferred into our class all they do is talk to her about whatever it is they're up to. _He sighed and looked at Hikaru who did the same. Suddenly the door flew open and three familiar faces walked into the room.

"Hi everyone!" Kana said as she entered smiling, Kai and Hana right behind her. Kaoru was about to get up when Tamaki ran to the three girls and pulled Kana into a hug.

"Oh my lovely daughters I've missed you so much! Are you all done with whatever it was you were doing?"

"Nope, actually we came here on business. Hikaru, Kaoru can we talk to you? Oh Haruhi you come too!"

Tamaki retreated to his corner as the three summoned Hosts stepped out of the room with Kana, Kai and Hana. When they were outside Kana looked around to make sure no one was around and then started to speak.

"Okay Hana you can ask now."

"Cool, Haruhi why do you dress like a guy?" Hana asked bluntly. Haruhi sighed and began explaining about her debt and stuff while Kana and Kai led the twins a little farther away.

"We need a bunch of costumes for what we're doing. Do you think you guys could get them made for us?" Kana said as she pulled out a bunch of sketches of outfits with measurements written on the side. "I already drew them out and took the measurements."

"Wait you drew these?" Kaoru took the drawings and examined them more closely. They were amazing. "Kana what can't you do?"

"Lots of things: I can't build a rocket ship to Pluto, I can't speak Latin, and I can't find a unicorn anywhere…. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Never mind. What do you say Hikaru, do you think we can help them?"

"Yeah I think we can help. When do you guys need them?"

"In four days. Are you guys still up to it?" She said in a teasing way.

"Is that a challenge?" The twins said unanimously.

"Yup."

"Then we accept!"

"You two are just as bad as Hana." Kai said as she shook her head.

"What does Hana do?" The blond rejoined them along with Haruhi.

"All things awesome. Did Haruhi explain everything?" Kana looked at her cousin.

"Yes I did but you know the story Kana. Why didn't you explain it?"

"I did but Hana didn't believe me." The twins and Haruhi looked at Hana with questioning looks.

"You have to admit it does seem rather farfetched." Hana shrugged her shoulders. "Any way's did the twins agree?"

"Yes they did. Just another thing we can cross off our list. We should be getting back to the others now." Kana said and then started to leave with the other girls.

"Hey what is it you guys are doing exactly?" Hikaru called.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kai called back and then the three girls were gone. Kaoru sighed and then turned around.

"I guess we should be getting back as well."

**Kana's POV: **"What's wrong Kana?" Kai asked as they entered the auditorium.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but I miss the Host Club." _Especially Kaoru._

"Cheer up; it's only a few more days." Hana said as she made her way towards the stage.

"I suppose you're right." Kana said as she followed her. "Okay guys let's do it again!"

{TIME SKIP: TWO DAYS LATER}

**Kaoru's POV: **"What? You've never tried it?" Hikaru and Kaoru said unanimously to Renge who was standing nervously.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that's it's the preferred drink of the Host Club?" Hikaru started.

"And you are our manager so you should drink it too." Kaoru continued.

"Um well I-I think I've heard of instant coffee before. Oh that's right isn't that when the coffee beans have already been ground for you?"

The twins made a buzzing noise and started to explain the mystery that is instant coffee. They then realized that they were out of instant coffee and sent Haruhi to buy some more. Kaoru's cell phone started ringing after she'd left.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hitachiin, your clothes are ready."

"Great! Can you bring them down to the school?

"Of course sir."Kaoru hung up and then grabbed Hikaru's hand.

"C'mon the clothes are on their way."

"Really? Huh they got done faster than I expected."

"Looks like our minor changes worked out better."

"Man I can't wait to see their faces when they see their costumes."

**Kana's POV: **"Take five everyone. Hana we need to talk." Kana walked over to the blond and grabbed her hand.She led her backstage and told her to sing the song again. Hana did what she was told and waited for Kana's response. "It's dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. The song is dead."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"You're not bringing any life to the song, Hana. You're singing it like you have no connection with it at all. You need to put more feeling into it, like you did when you sang for us the first time."

"That was different."

"How?"

"I really love that song and so-,"

"So you wanted it to sound good. You put yourself in Taylor Swifts place and sang the song llike it was your own. You need to do that now."

"But how? How am I supposed to sing from a perspective of a green witch?"

"So that's your problem."

"What?"

"You think of just who is singing it instead of what they were feeling. Listen to me Hana this song isn't just about her learning to fly, it's about her defying something that's been there her whole life. Gravity is unavoidable, scientifically. It affects all of us, pulling us 'down'. To defy it is to fly in the face of everything that's supposed to be concrete, unavoidable. I want you to connect that in your life. Surely there's something or someone you've wanted to defy but you felt that you couldn't." Kana watched Hana's face change and smiled. _Bingo. _She thought. "You've made the connection haven't you? I want you to hold onto what you're feeling and sing!" Kana commanded and Hana did what she was told. Kana was thrilled to hear the girl sing with such passion and emotion that she didn't notice Kyoya making his way backstage. After Hana finished both girls turned around when they heard the sound of someone clapping and Kana watched Hana with amusement as she started to blush. _Very interesting, it seems Hana really does prefer the cool type. And if I'm not mistaken Kyoya seems to like her too. _Kana watched as the Host spoke to Hana in his kindest manner, one he didn't even use among the guests.

"You have a very lovely singing voice." Kyoya complimented Hana.

"Thank you." Hana said as she looked down. Kana started giggling and both teens looked at her angrily.

"Hey don't mind me. I'm just the entertainment." Kana did a goofy version of tap dancing which caused Hana to laugh and Kyoya to stop looking at her evilly.

"Actually Kana I wanted to discuss something with you." Kyoya said and then pointed to some chairs off to the side. "Please excuse us Miss Shiawase but this is a private matter."Hana nodded her head and started to leave but turned around at the last minute.

"You can call me Hana." She said and then walked off stage. Kyoya stared after her for a while and Kana had to pull on his arm to make him move.

"So what did you want to discuss with me Senpai?" Kana asked as she sat down.

"You are in love with Kaoru." Kyoya said bluntly and Kana started to blush.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"No. I think the only ones who know are Kai and I. Possibly Honey-Senpai but that's not the issue here. A few days ago I was doing more research on you and I came across something very interesting."

"What?"

"Kana did you know that you're engaged?"

**Author's Note: I feel so evil right now. Well this is the last chapter I'll be doing this week because I just got banned from the computer! Sorry for any inconvenience it may cause you but I'll be back next week, I swear! And if I can sneak on then I will. See you next time. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting without further ado here is the next chapter!**

_Chapter 19: Prior Engagements_

**Kyoya's POV: **"Kana did you know that you're engaged?" Kyoya said and then waited for Kana's reaction. He'd anticipated yelling, tears, flying objects, and almost anything else. Kana sighed, sat back in her chair, and then gave a small smile before speaking.

"So you finally found out one of my secrets. I knew it was only a matter of time before you did." _Okay anything but that. _Kyoya thought completely caught off guard, though you wouldn't know by looking at him.

"So you do know." He said calmly. "I must admit I didn't expect that you being an American after all. It's my understanding that in your country arranged marriages are frowned upon."

"They are and I would have refused if not for the circumstances." Kana said with a somewhat distant look.

"Did it have to do with your families deaths? You were engaged just two months after their accident correct?"

"Yes I was but my decision was influenced by more than that Senpai."

"So it had to do with the money?"

"I guess you could say that. Now I hope you don't mind but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I still have a rehearsal to run."

"Very well, I have a club meeting to attend anyways."

"Oh Senpai don't tell anyone, you know, about my engagement and inheritance."

"My lips are sealed." _For now._ Kyoya then ran into Kaoru as he entered backstage.

"What are you doing here Senpai?" The golden eyed boy asked.

"I had some business to attend to. Don't be too long Kaoru we still have a club meeting today." Kyoya said and then left. He made his way to the clubroom but paused outside and thought about something Kana had said. _Did she say one of her secrets? Exactly how many do you have Miss Nightingale?_

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru and Hikaru entered the auditorium carrying boxes filled with the costumes they had made for whatever it was the girls were doing. The twins spotted Kai and brought the boxes over to her.

"Special delivery for a Miss Sasigawa." Hikaru said and then sat his boxes down on a table.

"Are these the costumes?" Kai looked at the boxes in surprise. "It's only been two days!"

"Well what can we say?" The boys said unanimously and then Hikaru leaned in real close to Kai's face making the girl blush.

"So do I get a reward for getting them finished so fast Kai?" Hikaru asked seductively and Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"That depends." Kai said as she avoided eye contact.

"On what?"

"On how they look." Kai said and then turned to the boxes set on the table. Hikaru smiled and sat in a chair nearby.

"Okay but I expect a reward after you see them." He said and then laughed at Kai's red face.

"Where's Kana?" Kaoru asked after he looked around the auditorium.

"I think she's backstage." Kai answered as she started to open the boxes.

"Okay I'm gonna go talk to her." Kaoru said as he headed backstage. On his way he ran into a leaving Kyoya. "What are you doing here Senpai?" He asked the dark hared host.

"I had some business to attend to. Don't be too long Kaoru we still have a club meeting today." Kyoya said and then left._ That was weird. _Kaoru thought as he made his way to Kana who was seated in a chair. When he reached her he was surprised to see a crestfallen look on her face and instantly became worried.

"Kana what's wrong?"

"Oh Kaoru, I didn't know you were there. I was just thinking about this sad movie I watched last night. What's up?" Kana said in a forced happy way. Kaoru could tell that she didn't want to talk about it so he let it go.

"The costumes are done. Come and see them." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the audience where Hikaru and Kai seemed to be arguing about something. Suddenly Kana stopped and Kaoru turned around to see a serious expression on her face.

"Kaoru if you thought your past was broken would you give up on your future?"

"I don't understand what you mean." Kaoru said. Kana's expression was distant as if she was remembering something. It lasted for a second and then she seemed to return to the present. She gave him a smile and then started walking again.

"Forget I said anything." Kaoru watched her and wondered what it was she was hiding.

**Kana's POV: **Kyoya left and Kana allowed herself to remember the events that led to her engagement.

FLASHBACK: _(Italicised writing means they are speaking French)_

It was 2 months after the funeral and Kana was on her way to see her Mémé's brother. She walked up the driveway of the large mansion and pressed the call button.

"_Name please."_

"_Kana Nightingale." _

"_Ah Mademoiselle Nightingale, Monsieur Fontaine has been waiting for you. Come on in."_

"_Thank you." _Kana said and then entered through the gates.

_(SKIP)_

Kana sat across from her great uncle at his desk. The man took a sip from his coffee before speaking.

"_So have you thought about our agreement?"_

"_Oui Oncle. I marry __Kurisu Akiyama __when I turn 18 and you provide for Nao while I attend that school in Japan."_

"_Also you and Nao will be the benefactors when I die."_

"_What about my cousin and her family?"_

"_They are none of my concern. When you inherit the money you may chose to help them if you wish. Now are you prepared to sign?"_

"_Oui Oncle."_

"_Very well." _He then pressed a button on his phone._ "Send in Monsieur Akiyama, my lawyer, and my nephew." _A few minutes later two men and Nao walked into the room. Nao immediately ran to Kana and started speaking in Japanese so their uncle wouldn't understand them.

"Kana what's going on? Did you agree to his terms?"

"Yes Nao after today I will be engaged."

"You're ruining your future! All because Chris-,"

"Never say that name again Nao. And this isn't all about him, I've actually been thinking about it for a while. That bastard just convinced me."

"_Are you ready Mademoiselle?" _The lawyer asked impatiently.

"_Oui Monsieur." _Kana said and then turned to the other man. _"So you are the man who will be my father in law."_

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to know that my future daughter in law is so beautiful." He said in Japanese and Kana kicked herself mentally for forgetting he knew the language, his last name was Akiyama after all.

"_This is where you sign mon chérie." _ Her uncle pointed to the document and for some reason Kana felt like she was about to write her name in blood.

END OF FLASHBACK

_I'm such an idiot. _Kana thought and felt like she was going to cry.

"Kana what's wrong?"

"Oh Kaoru, I didn't know you were there. I was just thinking about this sad movie I watched last night. What's up?" Kana tried to sound cheerful but she knew Kaoru saw though it. He seemed to understand that she didn't want to discuss it and changed the subject.

"The costumes are done. Come and see them." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the audience where Hikaru and Kai seemed to be arguing about something. She enjoyed the feeling of their intertwined hands and then stopped suddenly. She had to tell him.

"Kaoru if you thought your past was broken would you give up on your future?" She cringed inwardly about how she had started. Kaoru's face grew a confused expression and she knew that she couldn't tell him the truth. Not yet.

"I don't understand what you mean." He said and she forced herself to smile.

"Forget I said anything." She responded and then walked towards her friends again. "Hey Kai what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that these perverted twins decided to cut at least five inches off all of the dresses! As if they weren't short to begin with." Kai said as she held up her dress in a disgusted way. Kana examined it for a second then sighed.

"So that's how you finished early. Well what can we do? We're jut gonna have to wear them."

"That's the spirit Chibi!" Hikaru said and Kana looked at him as if she were an axe murderer. She stepped towards him slowly and Hikaru started backing up out of the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'M NOT CHIBI?" Kana then started chasing Hikaru around the auditorium while he apologized.

"Hey Kana don't forget these!" Kai said and then handed Kana a pair of daggers.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together while Kana stared at the weapons.

"Kai you know I don't know how to use these."

"Not yet." Kai said with a devilish grin as she stared at the boys. They immediately ran out of the auditorium causing the girls to laugh.

{TIME SKIP: DAY OF PERFORMANCE}

**Kaoru's POV: **The hosts all waited in the clubroom for Haruhi to come. They were all dressed like girls except for Mori and Koaru was glad Kana wouldn't see him like this. _And hopefully this will keep Haruhi from leaving Ouran and going to Lobelia. _They all got into position as the door opened and sang "Ouran Host Club Welcomes You!" Tamaki then walked up to the four stunned girls but spoke only to Haruhi. Honey walked up next and told her he was a princess. The leader of the Lobelia trio was outraged.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of women kind?"

"What? No that's not it at all. Everything's going according to plan." Tamaki said and then went on to explain their strategy.

"Why you. Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this? I've had enough of your fooling around!" Benibara stopped when she heard Haruhi's laughter.

"This is too much! I don't even get what you're trying to do! I knew you were a bunch of goofballs but geez!" Haruhi said while she cracked up. Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey walked up to her when she started to calm down and spoke together.

"Are we really that funny?" They asked and sent the girl into another wave of laughter. They then started chasing her around the room and insisted on being called big sister.

"C'mon cut it out!" Haruhi was in tears by now.

**Kana's POV: **"What do you mean the pianist is stuck in traffic?" Kana asked Kai. They were supposed to perform in 10 minutes and the pianist wasn't there. Kana passed in her pink strapless dress and found herself wishing it was longer (it only went mid-thigh). Hana joined her and Kai. She wore a black dress and her face and hands were painted green

"C'mon Kana it's not that bad. Don't you know someone else who can play the piano?" Kana stopped pacing and a light bulb lit up above her head.

"Of course! Tamaki-Senpai is really good at the piano! We'll just get him to play! Let's hurry and get him!" Kana said and then ran towards the clubroom, Hana and Kai close behind. When they reached it Kana burst through the door but paused when she saw the strange scene. There were three girls from Lobelia standing next to Haruhi and for some reason all the Hosts but Mori were dressed as girls. Before Kana could say anything she was attacked by the three Lobelia girls.

"What a beautiful maiden!" One said.

"Truly you are the embodiment of maidenly beauty!" Said another. Kai then threw them all off Kana and turned to the Hosts.

"I don't know what you all are doing but right now we need your help." She said as she pointed at Tamaki.

"That's right! Senpai we need you to play the piano for us! Can you read sheet music?"

"Why of course my daughter! Just let me change and then-,"

"THERE'S NO TIME! We go on in five minutes! C'mon hurry!" Kana said as she pushed the Host King out of the room. Everyone else followed. When they reached the stage Kana gave Tamaki the sheet music and told all the Hosts to take a seat in front or backstage. She then ran off to put on her curly blond wig. Kai walked on stage with a microphone in her hand and scowled when she heard all the wolf whistles. She wore a very frilly and short strapless black dress with a small black hat. She cleared her throat and everyone went silent.

"If you think you knew the story of the Wizard of Oz think again and enter the world of Wicked. The story of two women, one blond and one...green. They set off to meet the wonderful wizard long before Dorothy ever did. They soon discover that something terrible is happening in oz and that the wonderful wizard isn't so wonderful. And now they must choose which path their lives will take." Kai then walked off the stage.

**Kana:** Elphie, wait! Where are you going? _You hear her voice but can't see her._  
**Hana:** Oh no! There are no more stairs! This must be the attic... _She enters the stage from a trapdoor wearing a long black wig. Kana comes up after. _  
**Kana:** Elphaba, listen to me...  
**Hana:** I have to barricade the door! _She Picks Up A Broom And Places It Over A Trap Door.  
_**Kana: **Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle?  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY HOW YOU'VE HURT YOUR CAUSE FOREVER  
I HOPE YOU THINK YOU'RE CLEVER  
**Hana: **I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY TOO  
I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD HOW YOU WOULD GROVEL IN SUBMISSION  
TO FEED YOUR OWN AMBISSION  
**Both: **SO THOUGH I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY  
RIGHT NOW...

_An announcement begins_  
**Kai:** Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says. She's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys! Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion... this repulsion... this... Wicked Witch!  
**Kana:** Don't be afraid...  
**Hana:** I'm not... it's the Wizard who should be afraid... of me!  
**Kana:** Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry. Before it's too late.  
YOU CAN STILL BE WITH THE WIZARD  
WHAT YOU'VE WORKED AND WAITED FOR  
YOU CAN HAVE ALL YOU EVER WANTED...  
**Hana:** I know...  
BUT I DON'T WANT IT  
NO, I CAN'T WANT IT  
ANYMORE...  
SOMETHING HAS CHANGED WITHIN ME  
SOMETHING IS NOT THE SAME  
I'M THROUGH WITH PLAYING BY THE RULES  
OF SOMEONE ELSE'S GAME!  
TOO LATE FOR SECOND GUESSING  
TOO LATE TO GO BACK TO SLEEP  
IT'S TIME TO TRUST MY INSTINCTS  
CLOSE MY EYES...  
AND LEAP  
IT'S TIME TO TRY DEFYING GRAVITY  
I THINK I'LL TRY DEFYING GRAVITY  
AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN  
**Kana: **CAN'T I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND  
YOU'RE HAVING DELUSIONS OF GRANDEUR?  
**Hana: **I'M THROUHG ACCEPTING LIMITS  
'CUZ SOMEONE SAYS THEY'RE SO  
SOME THINGS I CANNOT CHANGE,  
BUT 'TIL I TRY I'LL NEVER KNOW!  
TOO LONG I'VE BEEN AFRAID OF  
LOSING LOVE I GUESS I'VE LOST  
WELL IF THAT'S LOVE,  
IT COMES AT MUCH TOO HIGH A COST!  
I'D SOONER BUY DEFYING GRAVITY  
KISS ME GOODBYE I'M DEFYING GRAVITY  
AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN!  
_The Guards Bang On the Locked Door._  
**Guard:** Open this door, in the name of his supreme Ozness!  
**Hana:** Ah May Ah Tay Ah Tum Ditum...  
**Kana:** _As Elphaba Continues Chanting._ What are you doing?! Stop it! That's what started all this in the first place... that hideous levitation spell! STOP!  
_Hana Stops Chanting._  
**Kana:** Well... Where are your wings? Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are...  
_A Broomstick Floats Across The Room Towards Hana._  
**Hana**: I told you, Glinda... I did it, I tell ya!  
_The Guards Bang On the Door Once Again._  
**Hana:** Quick! Get on!  
**Kana:** What?  
**Hana:** Come with me... think of what we could do... together.  
UNLIMITED, TOGETHER WE'RE UNLIMITED  
TOGETHER WE'LL BE THE GREATEST TEAM THERE'S EVER BEEN, GLINDA  
DREAMS THE WAY WE PLANNED 'EM  
**Kana**: IF WE WORK IN TANDEM  
**Both: **THERE'S NO FIGHTWE CAN NOT WIN.  
JUST YOU AND I DEFYING GRAVITY  
WITH YOU AND I DEFYING GRAVITY  
**Hana: **THEY'LL NEVER BRING US DOWN.  
Well, are you coming?  
**Kana:** Elphie, you're trembling... here, put this around you...  
_She Drapes A Black Cape Around Her.  
_I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY  
NOW THAT YOU'RE CHOOSING THIS  
**Hana:** You too.  
I HOPE IT BRINGS YOU BLISS  
**Both:** I REALLY HOPE YOU GET IT  
AND YOU DON'T LIVE TO REGRET IT  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY IN THE END!  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY...  
MY FRIEND...  
_Hana Runs Off Stage. The Guards Run On Stage._  
**Guard:** There she is! Don't let her get away!  
_They Grab Hold Of Kana._  
**Kana:** What in Oz?! Let go of me! Do you hear me? Let go!  
**Hana:** It's not her. She has nothing to do with it. I'm the one you want. It's me. It's me!  
_She Rises Up Center Stage Holding Her Broom._  
**Hana:** SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME,  
LOOK TO THE WESTERN SKY  
AS SOMEONE TOLD ME LATELY,  
EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY!  
AND IF I'M FLYING SOLO,  
AT LEAST I'M FLYING FREE!  
TO THOSE WHO GROUND ME,  
TAKE A MESSAGE BACK FROM ME!  
TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY!  
I'M FLYING HIGH DEFYING GRAVITY!  
AND SOON I'LL MATCH THEM IN RENOWN  
AND NOBODY  
IN ALL OF OZ...  
NO WIZARD THAT THERE IS OR WAS,  
IS EVER GONNA BRING  
ME DOWN!

**Kana:** I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!

**Students: **LOOK AT HER, SHE'S WICKED  
GET HER!  
**Hana:** BRING ME DOWN!  
**Students:** NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! SO WE'VE GOT TO BRING HER...  
**Hana:** AHHHHHHHHHH!  
**Students:** DOWN!

The audience went crazy, including the Lobelia fan girls. Kana looked backstage and saw all the Hosts applauding, still wearing their dresses. She laughed and then focused her gaze on Kaoru who gave her thumbs up. She felt her heart flutter as she walked towards them and knew what she had to do. _I have to find a way out of that engagement._

**Author's Note: That took me three days to write guys. Yesterday was my birthday and now I'm 16! Tell me what you think of this chapter. I will be introducing the next OC in the next chapter so keep your eyes peeled. Oh if you want to see a video of the performance I found one that's pretty good but not the best and the link is on my profile. Or just type in Wicked Defying Gravity Press Reel on YouTube. Let me know if you find a better one! Love you all bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! ****I am soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I'm working in my schools musical so for the past week I haven't even been home till like 11 at night. We just opened last night so no more late night dress rehearsals! Now it's time for Chapter 20 and the introduction of a new OC.**

_Chapter 20: Wait What?_

**Tamaki's POV: **Tamaki took his usual seat next to Kyoya and waited for class to start. He was having a new fantasy about Haruhi that I won't go into for the interest of time when the door opened and the Headmaster walked in followed by a short, brown haired boy with stunning periwinkle blue eyes. Immediately Tamaki heard all the girls whisper about how cute he was and started to get an idea.

"Class this is Kazuko Akimoto. He has transferred here from America on an acting scholarship. I trust you will all make him feel welcome." The headmaster said and then left the room. The teacher cleared his throat and then spoke to Kazuko.

"Is there anything else we should know about you Mr. Akimoto?"

"No." He said in an adorable voice and the girls who were taken with Honey went wild.

"Kyoya I think we just found a new member." Tamaki said to his glasses wearing friend. Kyoya sighed and then started writing in his notebook.

"Here we go again."

TIMESKIP

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru, Hikaru, Kai, Hana, and Haruhi watched as Honey and Kazuko entertained their guests.

"It's so weird that Honey-Senpai just accepted him when he got all upset about being replaced by Shiro not to long ago." Haruhi said as Mori wiped the two small boy's faces.

"Yeah and Mori-Senpai just treats him like his new son." The twins added.

"Forget about them, has anyone seen Kana?" Kai asked.

"Not since school got out." Hana replied and Kai sat on the couch, depressed. Hikaru tried to cheer her up and Hana and Haruhi wore matching expressions of exasperation. Kaoru sighed and thought about Kana. This was the third time that she just didn't come to the Host Club and he was really starting to wonder what was wrong. Lately she'd been reading a bunch of law books and when Kaoru asked her about them she pretended to not know what he was talking about. _Now that I think about it she's been avoiding me lately too. _Kaoru thought as he remembered seeing Kana turn the other way when he started to walk towards her in the hallway, on more than one occasion. Suddenly the door to the Club Room opened and in walked Kana with a sad expression. Kai ran to her and started lecturing about how she shouldn't just go places without telling her first. She stopped when she saw the girls face.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Just feeling a little homesick I guess." Kana lied. Kaoru could tell Kai knew but she didn't press for answers. He approached the two and tied to lighten the mood.

"So where have you been?" He asked Kana and thought he saw a pang of hurt when she looked up at him but it was gone in a flash so he thought he imagined it. Kana plastered on a fake smile.

"Just doing some research, what have I missed?"

"We got a new member Chibi." Hikaru said as he joined them. Kana looked around the room.

"Where I don't see him? Oh and call me Chibi one more time and see where you wake up tomorrow."

"He's over there with Honey-Senpai and Mor-," Hana started but stopped when she didn't see Kazuko. "Where did he go?"

"He's hiding behind Mori-Senpai and has been ever since he saw Kana enter the room." Kyoya said as he wrote in his notebook. _I bet if anyone else asked he wouldn't have said anything. _Kaoru thought as he smiled to himself. Everyone in the club had noticed, except for Tamaki, that Kyoya liked Hana. The blond seemed to feel the same and there was already a plan being made to get them together as soon as Tamaki noticed himself.

"Why are you hiding Kazu-Chan?" Honey said loudly and Mori stood up to reveal the small boy.

"Ummm…I just felt like playing Hide N' Go Seek." Kazuko said and tried to stay behind Mori.

"Well come meet Ka-Chan!"

"No that's alright, I should probably be getting home no-,"

"Kazuko?" Kana said with an amused look on her face.

"Do I know you?" Kazuko said with a confused look.

"Come off it I know it's you."

"Sorry Miss, I've never seen you before in my life." Kazuko said still confused and Kaoru really believed that Kana had mistaken him for someone else. Kana looked at the boy, sighed, walked towards him, and held out her hand. The boy smiled and took it. He was about to say something but before he could Kana grabbed his hair and pulled it off. _Wait what? _

**Kana's POV: **Kaoru and everyone else's jaws dropped as the wig came off to reveal long wavy strands of black hair. Kana smiled mischievously and then said, "I'm Kana Nightingale nice to meet you."

"Dammit Kana you couldn't play along for 5 minutes?"

"Nope. Come on Kazuko you know me, do I ever let you get away with anything?"

"Wait so Kazuko is a girl?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes Senpai, Kazuko is a girl. She's also one of the greatest actresses in the world."

"Wait; is this the same Kazuko who you pulled from the pool when we were nine?" Kai asked.

"The one and only." Kazuko beamed. "Long time no see Kai."

"I knew your name sounded familiar. God now I feel like such an idiot."

"Can someone please explain how you know each other and why Kazuko was pretending to be a boy?" The twins said simultaneously and a bunch of the guest agreed.

"Well looks like its story time. Everyone gather around and you can hear the thrilling tale of how Kana and I went from rivals to friends." Kazuko said dramatically causing Kana and Kai to sigh. Everyone sat down around Kazuko and listened intently. "Where to start? Probably when I first noticed Kana. I was 8 and it was the school talent show. You see our school was really into performing arts so it was kind of a big deal. I had won every year since Kindergarten and I expected this year to be no different. "

FLASHBACK

Kazuko blew kisses to the audience as they cheered her dance. She walked off and smiled when all the other kids in the show congratulated her and said she was going to win again. "The last girl shouldn't even perform." One of her friends said and Kazuko agreed in her mind but said out loud, "Come on that's not nice. Everyone deserves a chance to try to win. In fact let's watch the last performance." She said and then skipped away from backstage to the audience.

"Okay everyone this is our last act of the evening then we'll choose a winner. Please welcome Kana Nightingale." The teacher said and then glared at some boys in the first row who called "Sicky!"

Kana walked on stage and a lot of the parents awed at how adorable she looked in her Dorothy dress and pigtails. She smiled at the audience and then said in an adorable voice, "I'm going to sing 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' from the Wizard of OZ."

She then sat at a piano and started to play while she sang.

Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
High above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?

Kazuko's jaw dropped as Kana finished. She'd never heard anyone with a prettier voice. The audience stood and applauded the girl who curtsied and walked off stage.

END FLASHBACK

"Kana won and I spent the rest of the school year competing with her in everything. Eventually I worked so hard that I skipped a grade and thought I'd won. Until I heard my mom tell my aunt that the school had wanted Kana to skip two grades but her family wouldn't allow it. It was about this time that I took up acting considering I couldn't play musical instruments or sing. A year went by and then came the field trip to the pool. Funny my parents let me go seeing as how I didn't know how to swim."

FLASHBACK

Kazuko sat at the end of the pool as all her friends beckoned for her to join them.

"No thanks. I'll just sit here."

"What's the matter; don't you know how to swim?"

"Of course I know how to swim! I'm a great swimmer! I swim so well, I'll go jump in the deep end!" She smiled triumphantly at their looks of admiration and made her way to the 12 feet. She took a deep friend and thought _how hard can swimming be? You just kick and move your arms. _She then jumped and kicked and splashed but she couldn't get herself to float. She sucked in gulp of water and felt like her lungs were about to burst. Darkness overcame her and it felt like no matter where she turned there was only water. She started sinking to the bottom when a small pair of hands grabbed onto her. She looked up to see and angel pulling her up. That was when she blacked out.

END FLASHBACK

"When I woke up I was on the edge of the pool and Kana was leaning over me with a worried look on her face. It was then that I realized Kana was the angel that had pulled me up. Later I learned she also gave me CPR." Everyone turned to Kana with questioning looks.

"My parents made me learn it before letting me go on the field trip. It's like they knew someone was going to need it." That seemed to satisfy them and they turned back to Kazuko.

"After that I started hanging out with Kana and Kai, who'd also been there when I woke up, and the three of us became really good friends."

"You know Kazuko, Kana almost drowned recently." One of the girls said and Kazuko started freaking out.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Are you alright?"  
"Kazuko that was like two months ago and I'm fine. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak out."

"Can you blame her? Kana what would we do without you?" Kai asked as Kazuko stood next to her.

"Wait no one ever said why Kazu-Chan was dressed like a boy!" Honey interrupted.

"Oh I just wanted to see if I could pull it off. Not to mention the looks on everyone's faces really made my day." She said cheerily and then turned to Kai. "Do you still like cats?"

"Do you still hate cats?"

"Oh no." Kana said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"They're getting into the 'cats' argument again. This happens every time." She said as the two girls started yelling at each other the pros and cons of cats. Everyone watched surprised that anyone felt so passionately about cats. "This is gonna be a long night." Kana said as she rubbed her temples and grabbed some brownies. The next two hours were spent listening to the two girls argue about cats.

**Author's Note: Well this chapter kind of feels like a filler but it was very important that Kazuko be introduced and her story told. I'll go more in depth with her later but now I have to do my chores. See you guys next time. Tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

'**Sup broskies? I was visited by my muse today and so I have a new chapter for you! Yay! I also forgot to thank apandas327 for letting me use her OC Kazuko in the last chapter sooooo…THANK YOU SO MUCH APANDAS327! That is all. Time for chapter 21!**

_Chapter 21: Pranks and Dates _

**Kana's POV: **Kana sat in her room and read her contract for the hundredth time without finding any loopholes; it looked like the only way out of her engagement was if her fiancé died. She gave a cry of frustration while she lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and thought about what she was doing. _What does it matter if I get out of the contract anyways? It's not like Kaoru and I would be together if I did. I mean there is absolutely no way he feels the same way I do. All of this is so pointless, I should just give up. _With that final thought Kana fell asleep.

{THE MAGICAL ACT OF SKIPPING TIME}

Kana spent the day feeling more relaxed then she had in a while. She'd decided to spend however much time she had until her fiancé came enjoying her friends and not obsessing over a way out of the contract. _Why bother if the person I want to be with doesn't love me like I love him? _She thought as a pang of sadness shot through her heart. Suddenly Kazuko shoved a piece of paper into Kana's hand as they passed each other in the hallway. She opened it and sighed when she read it. It said:

_Unless you want to be a victim of the twins and my prank I suggest you don't come to the club for the first 15 minutes. _

Ever since Kazuko and the twins discovered they shared a love of pranks the three had been terrorizing the members of the Host Club, minus Kana. Actually most of the tricks had been aimed at a certain blonde Host who felt the twins had corrupted the club's "aunt." _Poor Tamaki-Senpai doesn't know that Kazuko was a prankster far before she met the twins. _Kana thought as she made her way to her music class. _Better hide out here for a while. Too bad I can't warn the others._

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru, Hikaru and Kazuko were all rolling on the ground laughing. All the members of the Host Club plus Kai and Hana were glaring at them with daggers in their eyes while they were covered with tar and feathers. The three had managed to rig the rose petal machine so that it would blow feathers and had thrown the tar on the unsuspecting victims. Kai grabbed Hikaru, who was the closest, and proceeded yelling at him just like she did every time. What was new was how Hikaru responded.

"I'm sorry Kai, how about you let me make it up to you?" That stopped the girl immediately as she eyed the boy suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me take you out tomorrow, as a form of an apology." Kai blushed for a second but then shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile.

"Okay." Everyone's mouth dropped at this response and Hikaru gave a triumphant smile. Kana walked in to the room at this point and looked around. She was about to comment when Hikaru said:

"It's a date!" Her mouth also dropped open as she looked between her friend and the twin. She then gave a squeak of joy and ran to give Kai a hug, forgetting about the tar and feathers. Kaoru thought about how Hikaru had been the one to plan this prank and then smiled to himself when he realized his brother had planned to ask out Kai all along.

{TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY}

**Kai's POV: **"WAKE UP KAI!"

Kai opened her eyes slowly and glared at the idiot that chose to wake her up at 8:00 in the morning. When her mind registered that the idiot was Kana she stopped glaring but still spoke in an irritated voice.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Your maid let me in. Now get up! You have a date with Hikaru remember?" Kai's eyes grew wide and her face became flushed causing Kana to smile.

"The date is in 5 hours, why are you here so early?"

"Because after you left Tamaki made a plan with everyone to help you get ready in two hours so unless you want to end up wearing something disgustingly pink I suggest you get into the shower right now!"

Kai jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom, disrobing in the process.

"I'll pick out a cute outfit for you while you're in there." Kana called after her. When Kai came out Kana showed her the outfit: a black and white Lolita dress that went mid thigh, black and white striped knee high socks, a small black hat, and black ankle boots. Kai put on the outfit and then Kana started curling her hair.

"So are you nervous?"

"To be honest, I am a little nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if he doesn't like my outfit or we say something to each other that makes things incredibly awkward between us?"

"What if you two realize your soul mates and then elope in Vegas?"

"What?"

"I wanted to play the 'what if game' to." Kai looked at Kana like she was crazy and the girl sighed. "My point is _quoi qu'il arrive, arrive. _Whatever happens, happens. Don't worry so much about what could happen and instead focus on what is happening." She then placed the small hat on Kai's head with a smile. "Now onto your makeup."

**Hikaru's POV: **It was 12:00 and Hikaru was getting ready for his date with Kai. _Why do I suddenly feel like this was a bad idea? _He thought as he tossed aside another outfit.

"Nervous for your first date?" Kaoru said with a teasing grin.

"Shut up, you're just making it worse." Hikaru responded as he reached the end of his closet. "Dammit! I can't find anything to wear!"

"You sound like a girl!"

"I do not!"

"Whatever. Here try this on." Kaoru said handing his brother a black shirt, jean jacket, and black pants with a chain connected to the pocket. Hikaru did as he was told while Kaoru examined him. "Where are you taking her?"

"Well I was thinking of taking her to the Rose Gardens, there having a special thing were they light up the fountains there and stuff. Do you think she would like that?"

"Honestly I have no idea what Kai likes."

{TIME SKIP THAT WAS CREATED BY THE HORN OF A UNICORN}

**Kana's POV: **"Why are we following we them?" Kana asked Kaoru as the two of them hid behind a pillar.

"No way would I miss something this interesting!" Kaoru said while he watched his brother and Kai walk through the garden into a restaurant.

"Now what?" Kana asked as she rubbed her arms, it was cold. Kaoru took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"We follow them inside. Come on!" He said taking her hand.

**Kai's POV: **Kai blushed as Hikaru held her hand and led her into the restaurant. They took seats near the large bay window and a waiter came to take their order.

"What can I get you two?" he asked with an amused smile and Kai felt herself grow self conscious about the whole situation. Hikaru just smiled and ordered for both of them. When the waiter left Hikaru turned to the girl and gave her a teasing smile.

"Feeling a little shy are we?" Kai blushed and turned her head away in defiance. Hikaru grabbed her chin and turned her towards him. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He said as he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, causing Kai's face to grow a deeper shade of red.

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru took Kana's hand and led her into the restaurant after Hikaru and Kai. They took seats on the opposite end and when the waiter came they ordered a sundae to split. Suddenly Kana gave a small gasp and Kaoru turned his attention to his brother who was currently kissing a blushing Kai.

"That boy certainly does move fast." Kana said as she suppressed her laughter.

"I'll say. At this rate they'll be making out in the next hour." He said with a smile and then turned his attention to Kana. She was wearing a white dress with his jean jacket and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. It was a simple outfit and it made her look so much more beautiful because of it. She smiled at him and then spoke.

"I really enjoy spending time with you like this Kao-Kun." He felt himself blush a little and then he smiled back at her.

"I like being with you too Kana. We should do it more often." Kaoru said as the waiter returned with their treat.

"Enjoy your date." He said with a wink causing both teens to blush. Kaoru looked at Kana who gave a shy smile.

"So are we on a date Kao-Kun?" She asked and then turned away as if embarrassed by the question. Kaoru took her hand and smiled warmly.

"Well why not?" He said and she blushed once more.

{TIME SKIP}

**Hikaru's POV: **"Oh look at the kittens!" Kai said as they passed by a pet store.Hikaru watched as she played with them through the window then took her hand a pulled her inside. "What are you-,"

"Excuse me how much are the kittens?" Hikaru asked the store clerk.

"30,000 yen." The clerk said. Hikaru then turned to Kai.

"Which one do you like best?" He watched her as she looked at all of them. _She's so cute when she's indecisive. _Finally Kai picked up a black one with white paws and snuggled her face against it. The cat responded with a loud purr.

"I love this one." She said and then Hikaru turned to the clerk.

"We'll take it." He said taking out his credit card. Kai stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Hika-Kun." Hikaru bent down and kissed her on her lips.

**Kana's POV: **"That's so sweet!" Kana said as Hikaru and Kai walked out of the pet shop with a kitten.

"You're a sucker for romance aren't you? Come on!" Kaoru laughed taking Kana's hand and following after them. They passed by an old woman with a bunch of flowers and she stopped them.

"I have this sudden urge to give this to you two." She said handing them a white carnation. "Do either of you know what this flower means?" They both shook their heads and the woman smiled. "It means pure love." She said and then started to walk away. Kana felt her cheeks heat up. _Why did she-? _

"Kana." Kaoru said suddenly. Kana looked up at the boy and saw that his eyes were serious and determined. "There's something I need to tell you." Kana felt her heart beat speed up as Kaoru leaned closer to her.

**Kai's POV: **Kai leaned into Hikaruas they watched the fountains light up. She sighed contentedly and held her new kitten closer. "I wish tonight would never end."

"Me too, I don't think I've ever had this much fun with someone other than Kaoru."

"So what does this all mean?" Kai asked suddenly and then kicked herself mentally.

"What do you mean?"

"What will happen tomorrow when we go to school Hika-Kun? What will we be to each other?" Kai looked down to hide her blush. _What the hell am I saying? _

"Isn't it obvious?" Kai looked up at the boy who was smiling down at her. "Starting today you're my girlfriend." Kai was surprised to feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Hikaru wiped them away and then leaned down to kiss her once again.

**Kaoru' POV: **"Kana." Kaoru said suddenly causing said girl to look up at him. "There's something I need to tell you." _No turning back now._ Kaoru thought as he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I love you." He heard Kana give a small gasp. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"You do?" She said, tears forming in the chocolate orbs. Kaoru nodded.

"I do." The tears started falling then.

"I-I love you too." She said and Kaoru couldn't believe what he heard.

"Again. Say it again."

"I love you." She closed her eyes as Kaoru pressed his lips against hers for the first time.

**Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to Deathfairy78 who has been awaiting the moment her OC and Hikaru got together. I hope you guys enjoyed the peace while it lasted because in the next chapter Kana will tell Kaoru about her engagement and the final OC will be joining the story! See you next time! AND REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! I would like to take this time to apologize for not updating in a really long time. I wasn't allowed to use the computer and then I got sick but it doesn't make up for how late this is. I will send you all virtual gift baskets as an apology. Final OC belongs to Lady Island Rose!**

_Chapter 22: A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family_

**Kana's POV: **Kana sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling, the white carnation still in her hands. She gave a sigh and smiled at the memory of her kiss with Kaoru. It'd been gentle, sweet, beautiful, and filled with love. The mere thought of it caused her to blush. After the kiss they left so as not to be found out by Kai and Hikaru who would both be very angry if they found out they'd been followed. Before they parted ways they agreed that their relationship should remain a secret for the time being considering Hosts weren't exactly allowed to date. Kana had almost told him about her engagement but when she tried a horrible feeling came over her and she decided not to. _I have to tell him sooner or later, before someone gets hurt. I also need to break the contract, somehow. _

{MAGICAL TIME SKIP OF HOPE AND WONDER}

Kana played with Kai's new kitten and listened about her date with Hikaru. When she got to the part about them being boyfriend and girlfriend Kana shrieked.

"I'm so happy for you Kai! Do you guys plan on telling anyone else?"

"No just you and Kaoru for now. What do you think I should name my kitten?"

"How about coal but with a 'k'?"

"Hmm…Koal. Well I like it. How about you?" Kai said picking up the little kitten. He started to purr.

"I think he likes it. We should probably start heading for the airport, Avery's plane lands soon."

"Alright. I can't wait to meet this friend of yours."

"Oh you'll love her! She has the best accent ever!" The two girls then left Kai's mansion and chose a regular car versus a limo.

**General Host POV: **"So this is where Kana and Haruhi live?" Kaoru said while looking at the building in front of him.

"It's pretty big huh? Bigger than I thought it'd be." Hikaru added on to his brother's comment.

"Yeah! Look at all the rooms!" Honey cheerily agreed.

"Haven't you ever seen an apartment?" Kazuko asked.

"A what?" The twins and Honey asked.

"This building is what you might call an aggregate commoners dwelling. Haruhi's home is just one of the many units in this building." Kyoya explained.

"Why are we even here?" Hana asked curiously.

"Kyoya! Why? Why'd you bring those idiots with us? Especially those two doppelgangers!" Tamaki yelled at his friend.

"Well you see I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone so I thought it'd be best if everyone came along." Kyoya responded lightly. He then walked over to the twins and started pushing them towards the car. "Alright let's go home. I guess I underestimated our great leader."

"What? I'm not going home!" The twins protested.

"I'm sorry!" Tamaki interrupted quickly. "Don't leave! I don't want to be alone." Tamaki then straightened. "Listen up men! Don't you forget!" He lowered his voice. "We must be polite. This is a casual, we just happened to be in the neighborhood kind of visit. We're not here to judge the Fujioka's lifestyle. The words shabby, cramped, and rundown are absolutely forbidden!"

"Right! Yes sir!"

"Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father and cause them to ask us to leave."

"Well it's too late for that! Go away!" An angry Haruhi wearing a cute pink dress yelled, surprising all the Hosts.

"Haruhi!?" Tamaki turned around.

"That pink dress is pretty cute!" The Host King, Twins, and Honey all said while giving a thumbs up.

"Shut up! Get the hell outta here!" Haruhi yelled.

"Surely you don't want all of us to leave! Right Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Hana and Kazuko can stay but everyone else leave!"

"Ouch!" The two girls said before walking over to their friend Tamaki started shrieking at the twins. Tamaki suddenly stopped his yelling so he could charm Haruhi's neighbor. Haruhi then led them all up to her apartment.

"Okay here's the deal I'm only giving you guys a quick. Three seconds and then you all go home, got it?"

"Look I brought you a gift Haru-Chan! I knew you love cake!" Honey continued talking about the different flavors while Haruhi agreed to let them stay longer.

"Hey where's Kana?" Kaoru asked Haruhi as everyone went inside.

"She went with Kai somewhere. She should be back in a few hours."

"Oh." He responded and then went to join the others.

{ANOTHER TIME SKIP THAT IS LESS MAGICAL}

"Haruhi! There's a bunch of fancy cars outside the apartment!"Kana called as she entered the room.

"Hi Ka-Chan! That's a cute outfit you're wearing!" Honey complimented. She was wearing a blue blouse with a jean skirt and white tennis shoes.

"I'll say." The twins agreed. Kana looked around at the different Hosts and Kazuko and Hana.

"How come I wasn't invited to this party?" She asked with a fake pout. It gave the desired effect as Tamaki, the twins and Honey all started apologizing and saying how they would never intentionally leave her out. It was interrupted by Kazuko's and Hana's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Honey asked Kazuko who was right next to you.

"Kana was just messing with you guys. She knows it's not a party." The girl responded between giggles. Honey smiled at her and then went on eating his cake. Kana herself smiled at their exchange.

"Let me guess, the Host Club's here?" Kai asked as she too walked into the room.

"Don't sound so excited to see us Kai." Hikaru teased causing her to blush. Kana looked behind her friend and towards the door.

"Where's Avery?"

"She went to your apartment to put her things away."

"Avery's here?" Kazuko asked excitedly.

"Who's Avery?" Hana asked.

"I'm Avery!" A cheerful voice with an Irish accent said. A girl with short red hair, pale skin with freckles, and green eyes walked in. Kazuko jumped up with a squeal and ran towards the 5 foot 5 red-haired girl who welcomed her with laughter.

"You greeted her the same way Kana did." Kai observed amused.

"Everyone this is Avery Potter, one of my closest friends ever. Kyoya-Senpai I believe you'll take it from here. "

"Very well. Avery Potter, 16 years of age, foreign exchange student who will be attending Ouran. Will be staying with Kana who is a close friend from the last time she joined the exchange program. Is very intelligent with excellent grades. Born in a seaside village in Ireland where she was raised on a farm. Her only living relative is her grandmother. Has a scar on her cheek from protecting her grandmother's sheep." Kyoya then snapped his book closed.

"Do you do research on everyone?" Kazuko asked as she stepped behind the Avery who took a protective stance.

"Why of course. I even have information on you. Would you like to know what it is?"

"…Okay."

"Kazuko Akimoto, 16, attends Ouran on acting scholarship. Is 1/3 Irish and 2/3 Japanese. Parents are divorced and has younger twin brothers. Speaks Spanish and French fluently. Wants to become a teacher. Enjoys cake, bunnies, pandas, books, acting, dancing and music."

"…It's scary how you know so much." Avery said.

"I still want to know _how _you know so much." Hana said while she was eyeing the black notebook, probably planning on ways to steal it. After all the introductions were made everyone sat down.

"Would you guys like some cake? I saved the chocolate one for you Ka-Chan!"

"Ninja-Senpai you're the best!" Kana said taking the cake. Honey handed another piece to Kai who accepted it with a head nod.

"Would you like some Ave-Chan?"

"No thank you. I don't fancy sweets." Honey stared at the Irish girl in disbelief.

"BUT EVERYONE LOVES SWEETS!" He said frantically. "You just haven't tasted the right ones yet."

"We've already tried to change her Ninja-Senpai, nothing you say will or do will make her like sweets."

"She's right Honey-Senpai. Avery is a lost cause."

"No! I will bring Ave-Chan to know the joy o sweets! I promise!"

"Mitsukuni. Calm down. If she doesn't want sweets then let her be." Mori told his cousin who nodded and sat back down.

{TIME SKIP}

"Commoner's super market! Commoner's super market!" The twins sang while Kana laughed.

"This is gonna be fun!" Honey said as he pranced out the door.

"You guys are adorable!" Kana said as she followed them downstairs.

"I think I should be saying that to you." Kaoru whispered making her blush. She looked over and saw that Hikaru had whispered something to Kai. Hana was talking to Kyoya about something while Avery and Mori watched Kazuko and Honey discuss cake flavors. Kana looked around her and noticed that two people were missing.

"Where's Haruhi and Tamaki-Senpai?"

**Kaoru's POV: **"Hey boss what in the world is taking you so long?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru looked into the apartment.

"Hey check it out that person we passed downstairs was Haruhi's father."

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Help me out here!" Tamaki begged. The boys walked over him as they approached Haruhi's father and introduced themselves.

"He likes to fool around huh?" Haruhi's dad said evilly.

"No I'm not a ladies' man! I'm a nice guy! I care about her!"

_Is he confessing his love?_

"I'm being completely honest here. I care about Haruhi like she's my own daughter."

_I guess not. Haruhi's dad probably thinks he's an idiot. _

"Hey guy's what's going on? Oh hi Uncle! I didn't know you were home!"

"Hello precious little Kana why don't you come and give me a hug!" Kana walked over to the transvestite and did just that. "Is your friend from Ireland here?"

{TIME SKIP}

**Kana's POV: **"Why didn't he tell me? I had no idea Kyoya-Senpai was calling my dad." Haruhi asked.

"Well you never really tell him much so he was probably worried that if you knew you'd stop it and then he'd have no clue what was happening with you." Kana responded.

"When we get to the market what are we gonna buy?" Kai asked.

"Oh yeah we forgot to ask them what they wanted to eat." Hana added.

"I say we come up with something once we get there." Kazuko suggested.

"Good plan." Avery agreed.

"Let's split up! I'll get the vegetables with Kai! Hana and Haruhi can get the meat and Kazuko and Avery can get a cake! Alright break!" Kana said and then skipped away with Kai. It wasn't long before they were joined by a pair of red headed twins.

"Hello ladies, can we help you with that?" They asked referring to their basket. Kana giggled and then spoke in a fake accent.

"Why yes my good sirs." Kai smiled and joined in.

"What gentlemen you two are." All four of them then started laughing.

**Kazuko's POV: **"Which cake should we chose?" Kazuko asked Avery who sighed.

"I don't know which one do you like?"

"I like all of them!" Kazuko bit her lip.

"How about you get the strawberry cake!" A cheerful voice said behind her. Kazuko turned around and smiled at Honey.

"Okay! Haruhi likes strawberries anyways."

"Mitsukuni, Kazuko look." Mori said pointing to a strawberry cake with a bunny made of frosting on top.

**Avery's POV: **"That's perfect!" Kazuko said smiling.

"Then let's buy it." Avery said smiling and taking out the money Haruhi had given them. She slipped on the wet floor and gave a scream as she fell but before she could hit the ground a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she found herself looking up into dark eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mori asked her. She nodded.

"Just a wee bit scared is all." She blushed as Mori continued to stare into her eyes. "What?"

"You have very pretty eyes." He said and then put her down.

**Hana's POV: **"Interesting." Kyoya said as he looked at some vegetables.

"What is?" Hana went to where he was and followed his gaze.

"The more you buy, the more you save. Perhaps we should buy food from here; it would certainly save us a lot of money."

"I think the guests would be upset if they found out."

"Good point." He then suddenly came very close to her, causing her face to turn red. He smirked and the pulled something from her hair.

"You had a leaf in your hair." He said still smirking.

"God damn tease." Hana mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing just commenting on the-," Before she could say more someone ran into her causing her to fall on top of Kyoya. The two teens stared at each other for a second before they both got up, Hana's face redder then a tomato.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault. Let's find the others." She looked up and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. There was a light blush on Kyoya's face.

{TIME SKIP}

**Kana's POV: **Kana and Avery helped Haruhi clean up after everyone had left and laughed about the actions of the Hosts.

"You know we should have a sleep over someday." Kana said suddenly.

"You mean with the other girls?" Avery asked.

"Yeah: you, me, Haruhi, Kai, Kazuko, and Hana. It'd probably drive the guys crazy not knowing what we were doing." Kana and Avery laughed while Haruhi smiled.

"It does sound like fun." Haruhi agreed.

"Then it's settled: Next week we shall have a sleepover!" Avery said mimicking Tamaki perfectly.

**Again I'm sorry for the late update! Thank you all so much for reading this! See you next time and please review. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Just so you know I did not survive the end of the world but I really wanted to keep writing this story so I turned into a zombie. See that's just how much I love you! Also I'm skipping the Big Brother episode because although I love Nekozawa and Kirimi is adorable I couldn't fit in my characters. **

_Chapter 23: Honey's Three Bitter Days_

**Kana's POV: **"You know Kai if you keep glaring at Hikaru like that he's gonna get freaked out." Kana whispered to her friend as she set down a tray of brownies in front of them. Kai freaked out and then started blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said waving her hand nonchalantly. Kana laughed at her friend.

"Oh come on its pretty obvious you're jealous. Just don't let Hikaru find out or he'll never let you live it down."

"I can't help it! I mean all those girls doting on _my_ boyfriend drives me crazy!"

"Yeah but what are you going to do, make him stop hosting? Here have a brownie."

"Ooh are those your homemade brownies Kana?" Kazuko asked suddenly appearing behind them.

"They sure are, have a few!" Kana said holding out the plate to her friend. Kazuko joined them on the couch and took a couple of the brownies. Hana and Avery entered the room and walked to their friends.

"Hey you guys want a brownie?" Kana offered.

"Sure!" Hana said taking one and sitting down.

"No thanks." Avery said also sitting down.

"So guys I was thinking that we should have a sleepover this weekend."

"That sounds great!" Kazuko clasped her hands together.

"Yeah it does. Whose house will it be at?" Hana asked.

"How about mine?" Kai offered. "I have an indoor theater, swimming pool and a bunch of other things."

"Then it's settled." Avery said as she rose from her seat dramatically. "This weekend we will all spend the night at Kai's house!" She sounded just like Tamaki which made all the girls to laugh.

"I'll tell Haruhi." Kana said standing up to do so when they heard Honey's yells.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kana said joining the twins and Haruhi as they surrounded Honey.

"Are you okay Honey-Senpai?" Kazuko asked as the other's followed.

"There's nothing wrong. Quite messing with me! Leave me alone!" Honey protested as Mori walked over to him. Suddenly the tall Host grabbed his cousin's wrist and pinned him to the couch while he forced him to open his mouth. Kana covered her ears as all the girls around her started freaking out about moai.

"So is it…a cavity?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah." Mori responded stoically.

"It's alright. I'll be okay." Honey said with tears in his eyes, making Kana want to give the small third year a hug.

"Tamaki." Mori turned to the blonde.

"Yes you're right. I'll take care of it." The Host King cleared his throat. "Until Honey-Senpai gets over his cavity I'm afraid he can't have sweets." Honey gave a noise of hurt and surprise. "Therefore, we'll be supportive and ask that you kindly refrain from eating snacks in the clubroom until this ordeal is over." This time Kana and Kazuko joined Honey in his freaking out.

"No. No don't Takashi." The small Host begged Mori. "Please don't take my snacks away. You can't. What will I do without them?" Mori just stood up and grabbed Honey's half eaten cake from the table. "I can handle it! Please don't take away my cake!" Honey ran after him with tears in his eyes.

"No more cake." Mori said causing Honey to freak out.

{THE NEXT DAY}

"How did Ninja-Senpai fit all that candy in his bag?" Kana asked as she watched the pile form.

"When you're desperate you find a way." Kai responded.

"I was just looking. I wasn't gonna eat them." Honey defended himself.

"Really? Well if you're just looking then try this." Mori pulled out a catalogue of sweets. "I'll keep the real stuff." Honey started freaking out again. Kana almost ran to the third year but was stopped by the twins and Kai.

"But poor Ninja-Senpai!"

"There's nothing you can do." Kai told her friend.

"Oh man that was rough." The twins said.

"I can't help but feel sorry for him." Haruhi said while giving a sad Kana a lollipop. "Feel better?" She asked her cousin.

"Yeah."

"Aw you're so cute!" The twins and Kai started hugging the small girl.

{TIME SKIP}

Kana and Haruhi were on their way to the Host club when they saw a girl talking to Mori. They shared a look and then hid behind some pillars.

"I just can't hide it any longer. I have to get this off my chest. I need to know what your feelings are towards me and if you'll accept my love." The girl said. Mori remained silent. "Will you please? Unless of course there's someone else. Please tell me, is there someone else who's dear to you." Mori continued to remain silent. "There is, isn't there. " The girl then started crying. "I should have known." She said before running away. Kana looked at her cousin and then her Senpai. _Where did she get all that from when he didn't even say anything?_ She thought confused. Kana and Haruhi continued towards the club when Kaoru ran up to them.

"Hey Haruhi! Hey Kana!" He said cheerily.

"Hey Kaoru what's up?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah why aren't you at the club?" Kana responded.

"Well actually I was looking for you Kana." He said a little sheepishly. "I need to talk with you about something."

"I'll see you guys at the club then." Haruhi said as she left. Kana and Kaoru looked at each other awkwardly before he motioned to a room next to them. Once they were inside he pulled her close to him and caught her lips in a warm kiss. When they pulled away for air Kana laughed.

"Did you really look for me just so you could kiss me?"

"What can I say? I wanted to kiss you again." He said. "Let's go out this weekend. Then I can kiss you all I want."

"I can't. Haruhi, Kai, Kazuko, Avery, Hana and I are having a sleepover at Kai's house." Kaoru pouted.

"That's no fun. Don't I get to spend some time with my girlfriend?"

"Not this weekend." Kana responded before standing on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips. He had to bend down a little as she wasn't quite tall enough to reach."Now let's get to the club before the others come looking for us."

{TIME SKIP}

It'd been three days since the ban on sweets and Honey was on the verge of snapping. The Host club plus Kai, Hana, Kazuko, and Avery sat at a table while they watched their friend.

"He's gonna crack." Tamaki said.

"Will somebody please talk to him? He's scaring me." Kaoru asked.

"What exactly do you suggest we say?" Kana said with an irritated tone. All her friends looked at her and she shrugged. "Ninja-Senpai's not the only one who gets touchy without sweets."

Hikaru stood up suddenly. "He's heading for the candy!"

"No need to worry. We emptied out all the sweets." Kyoya assured them with a grin.

"Kyoya-Senpai, you look really chipper today." Haruhi asked a bit unnerved.

"Yeah it's creepy how happy you've been lately." Kai added. They all then went back to watching Honey as he smashed Tamaki's bear on the ground once again. Honey then walked a few steps and fell to the ground.

"Yeah. There he goes."

"Three days and he gives up."

Tamaki walked towards the smaller male and tried to wake him when Honey latched onto his hand with his teeth. As Tamaki freaked out Mori stood u from his seat and walked towards his cousin.

"Mitsukuni. Don't take this out on other people." Mori said. Honey released Tamaki.

"You saved me. I thought I was a goner." Tamaki rubbed his hand.

"It's disgraceful." Mori finished.

"Takashi." Honey said as he turned around. "You idiot!" the small male judo flipped his cousin causing the others to cry out in surprise. "A little bit isn't gonna hurt me! You're so mean! You're such a hard head! That's it I hate you! I hate you Takashi!" Honey then ran out of the room crying in frustration, Tamaki and Kazuko on his heels.

**Kazuko's POV: **"Honey-Senpai wait!" Kazuko said as she grabbed onto the blonde's hand.

"Let go of me Kazu-Chan!" Honey said angrily. Kazuko just tightened her grip.

"No! What you did back there, what you said, it was wrong!" Honey turned away from her. "And you know it too."

"Kazuko is right Honey-Senpai." Tamaki said finally catching up to them.

"I know." Honey said still not facing them. "I don't hate Takashi, I hate what he did. He's supposed to be my best friend but he was still so mean to me."

"Well maybe there's a reason for that." Kazuko said as they reached the door to the clubroom once again. (They'd unknowably started walking back.) They all stopped when they heard Mori speaking.

"Mitsukuni has a cavity because I'm careless." Honeys breath caught as he said this. Kazuko squeezed his hand that for some reason she was still holding. "Twice before his naptime I forgot to make him brush his teeth." Everyone gave a show of their confusion.

"But that's not really your responsibility."

"He should know better."

"But if Mitsukuni has to get false teeth it'll be my fault." Mori continued. Kazuko sighed as she looked at the two boys next to her.

"So it seems Mori-Senpai is a major pessimist." She whispered.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself right now if he hadn't thrown me down." Honey's grip tightened around Kazuko's hand and she turned to the tears running down his face. She pulled him into a quick hug and then they turned to open the doors. Honey stared at his cousin before Tamaki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well thee you have it Honey-Senpai. What will you do now?" Tamaki told him. Honey turned back towards his friend before running to him crying.

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't forget to brush my teeth again. I won't forget!" He said as he cried on his cousin's shoulder. Kazuko and Tamaki rejoined their friends as they watched the touching scene.

{A FEW DAYS LATER}

**Kana's POV: **"Oh my preciousness! Did you miss me?" Kana spoke to the cake and other sweets.

"I'm really getting worried about you." Kaoru said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah not even Honey-Senpai missed the sweets that much." Hikaru added.

"Hey! I don't criticize your whole twincest thing so don't criticize my sweet obsession." Kana defended herself.

"You're so cute when you're defensive Kaoru whispered before he and Hikaru left to take their seats.

"Talking to food is weir though Kana." Kai said as she passed by.

"Kana!" Tamaki yelled as he ran towards the girl.

"Yes Senpai?

"Why didn't you tell daddy about your party this weekend? Daddy's invited right?"

"Senpai it's a sleepover, which means no boys allowed." She smiled and then skipped back to her table.

"What with Kyoya-Senpai?" Hana asked.

"Yeah he seems depressed about something." Haruhi agreed.

"Cause Honey-Senpai's back to eating snacks again."

"All those sweets get expensive."

"Excuse me."

"My looks like we have a new guest, gentlemen." Tamaki said. The girl started to walk towards them. "Are you a fan of Mori-Senpai?" Kana looked up from where she was sitting and almost chocked. _It's that girl who rejected herself!_

"Well Mori I understand now. I know who you feel so strongly about. And it's okay." She looked in the direction of Honey who was happily eating cake. "I must say I find it a little surprising that it's Honey. To think that he's so special to you. I don't know it's just so… I can't explain it. It's just so…Yay!" She said with hearts in here yes. Kana fell out of her seat, Kai, Hana and Haruhi all wore identical expressions of unbelievability, and Kazuko and Avery burst out laughing. Renge came behind the girl holding her microphone and placed a hand on he shoulder.

"Congratulations!" She said. "You've just taken your first big step into a brand new world."

"Okay I'm going home." Kana said as the girls once again freaked out about moai.

**I feel like I did a really bad job on this chapter so I apologize. Next time instead of the Alice in Wonderland episode I will right about the girls sleepover that may or may not be crashed by our favorite hosts. (It's the Host Club we're talking about of course they are gonna crash it.) Anyways leave your reviews for me and see you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I bought a hermit crab. His/her/its name's Cas. Cas has nothing to do with the story. Since I haven't done the disclaimer in a while Kana came today to do it for me.**

**Kana: What? You said I was getting a thousand brownies! **

**Lexlovesya: I lied!**

**Kana: You suck. Lexlovesya doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club but feel free to sue her anyways.**

**Lexlovesya: HEY! I'd be careful if I was you, I'm writing this story.**

**Kana: Actually this story has a mind of its own.**

**Lexlovesya: True….. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 24:The Party Begins_

**Kana's POV: **Avery's, Haruhi's, and Kazuko's mouths simultaneously dropped as Kai's limo pulled up to her mansion.

"Nice place." Hana (who lived in a mansion herself) complimented.

"Isn't it great? Wait till you all see the inside!" Kana (who had been over more times than anyone could count) said enthusiastically. The girls got out and retrieved their bags from the back and Kana waved to the driver as the limo pulled away.

"Bye Jiro! See you Sunday!" She called after him and got a honk in response.

"You have been over way to often if you know the driver." Haruhi said. Kana just stuck out her tongue and skipped up the driveway. When the girls entered Kai's house they were immediately greeted by Koal and Kazuko tried to get as far way from the kitten as possible.

"You didn't say you had a cat!" She yelled at Kai who was picking up Koal.

"You know I love cats so it's only implied that I would have one." Kai responded coolly. Kazuko was about to say more when Hana interrupted her.

"If you two have that stupid argument about cats again I will lock you both in a closet."

"And I will help!" Avery said cheerfully.

"As if either of you could. In case you've forgotten I've mastered many forms of martial arts including Haninozuka style." Kai said while placing Koal back on the ground.

"I guess Haruhi will just have to help us then." Avery responded in Kai's voice.

"Why do I always get pulled into everyone's crazy plans?" Haruhi sighed. Kana watched as her friends continued to argue and then had an idea. She rummaged in her bag until she found her iPod and a portable plugin disco ball. She walked into Kai's living room, plugged in the disco ball, connected her iPod to the stereo, yelled into the hallway "RANDOM DANCE PARTY," and finally pressed play. The girls all stopped and came into the living room where Kana was dancing like crazy. Hana was the first to join her, then Kazuko, then Kai, then Avery, and after some convincing Haruhi also joined the fun. Soon the girls were laughing and having the time of their lives. As the song ended and a new one came on kana started singing at the top of her lungs.

Shorty said she wants to run away  
Says I look like a boy she used to date  
Took me by the hand and pulled me to the stairs(I'm not interested, girl)  
Put her tongue all up in my ear(Gross)  
Almost made me spill my beer(Oh shit)She's up and ready to go but I don't care(Pssh, whatever)  
'Cause I'm in the zone, turn off my phone  
I've got my own agenda  
I feel like dancing tonight  
I'm gonna party like it's my civil right(Everybody get kinda awesome)  
It doesn't matter where  
I don't care if people stare  
Because I feel like dancing tonight  
Everybody getting kind of crunk  
I think some dude just grabbed my junk  
Now I know how Ke$ha must be feelin'(Like, what if we're the aliens?)  
Bros try and turn me upside down  
I put a keg top to my mouth  
But that's okay, I'm dancin' on the ceiling  
'Cause I've got the groove  
I'll bust a move, just try and stop me  
I feel like dancing tonight  
I'm gonna party like it's my civil right(Everybody get kinda awesome)  
It doesn't matter where  
I don't care if people stare  
Because I feel like dancing tonight  
Somebody call the police  
I think they're coming to get me, they say  
"You've got the right to remain on the dance floor  
"So show us what you got because you know that you got more  
I feel like dancing tonight  
I'm gonna party like it's my civil right(Everybody get kinda awesome)  
It doesn't matter where  
I don't care if people stare  
Because I feel like dancing tonight  
Oh, one more time  
I feel like dancing tonight(I feel like dancing)I'm gonna party like it's my civil right  
It doesn't matter where  
I don't care if people stare  
Because I feel like dancing tonight  
Oh, oh, oh, I feel like dancing tonight

{MEANWHILE}

**Kaoru's POV: **"MOMMY!" Tamaki yelled as he came running into the club room.

"Yes Daddy?" Kyoya answered coolly. Tamaki grabbed onto his friends shoulders and cried while he yelled.

"I need your help! I can't find any of my darling daughters or sister anywhere! They must have been kidnapped by gypsies and sold as slaves because they're all so adorable! Just imagine the things those horrible people are making them do!"

"Relax Boss don't you remember." Hikaru interrupted Tamaki.

"The girls are all sleeping over at Kai's house this weekend." Kaoru finished explaining.

"Ka-Chan told you a few days ago, remember?" Honey added.

"Oh yes that's right." Tamaki said and then he sat down sadly. "It sure is quiet here without them."

"The Boss is right, who knew we would get so attached so fast." Hikaru said more to himself then the others.

"It does feel weird being here without them." Honey said as he poked at a piece of his cake. Kaoru looked around at his friends and saw that even Mori and Kyoya looked depressed. Suddenly Tamaki stood up.

"That's it. It's time for 'Operation Find Out What The Girls Are Doing At Their Sleepover' or 'Operation Party Crash' for short." No one objected and before long they were all in Kyoya's limo on their way to Kai's house. When they arrived the walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. No one answered.

"Do you guys here music?" Hikaru asked.

"SEE THEY WERE KIDNAPPED BY GYPSIES!" Tamaki started freaking out. He barged through the door yelling, "DON'T WORRY DADDY'S COMING!" The others followed Tamaki inside and were greeted by all the girls, except Kana who was still dancing, frozen in place and staring at them, some (Kai) angrily and others embarrassedly. Kana seemed to finally notice the others arrival because she stopped dancing and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well don't just stand there! Join in!" She said and then grabbed Kaoru's hands and started twirling with him around the room. "This is a random dance party and if you're going to just show up uninvited you better dance too!"

Kai grabbed Hikaru at the same time Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and a second later Kazuko grabbed Honey. Kyoya went up to Hana and bowed almost overdramatically and after laughing and rolling her eyes Hana took his hand and the two started waltzing. Avery gave Mori a smile and then the two also started dancing. After a while Kaoru lost sense of everyone else and his world became just dancing with Kana while she softly sang to him.

"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody; I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me. Oh, I wanna dance with somebody; I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me. Dance, dance, dance, dance." The song ended and then Kaoru's world opened up again as Kana broke away and pressed pause on the iPod.

"Dance party is over. Now down to business, why are you guys here? Not to be rude or anything but don't you have the Host Club today?" She asked. The guys all shared a look and Tamaki was the one who spoke.

"Well to be honest, we missed you all." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Its no fun without you guys." Honey added in an adorable voice.

"So can we please stay?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. Kana's smile widened.

"Of course you guys can-,"

"No get the hell out of my house." Kai interrupted. Kana looked at her friend and then pulled her into the kitchen. After a few minutes of silence they heard Kai.

"No they can't stay. The weekend is my one day of no Hosts." There was more silence and then Kai spoke again. "No means no Kana! They have to leave." Again there was more silence. "No the face is not going to work this time so you can just stop. Kana stop… damn why'd you have to be so adorable? Fine they can stay but just for a few hours." The two girls then come out, Kana smiling and Kai scowling and mumbling something about cuteness being used for evil.

"You guys can stay for a couple of hours!" Kana says. "So lets play hide-n-go seek!"

**That's all for now folks! Sorry its so late but there is currently a civil war going on in my family involving KFC so I'm not allowed to use the computer at my house anymore. Therefore I'm typing this at school. I've decided to write shorter more frequent chapters as a result though. I'll try to update once a week. Song is I Feel Like Dancing by All Time Low! See y'all next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'M NOT DEAD! I promise. I'm sneakily using my uncle's computer to write you all another chapter of this story which I hope I will someday finish. I apologize for how late this is. Also I've decided to switch up the couples a little bit, but I won't say who (laughs maniacally) so if you really love a couple let me know in a review or PM because they may be changed. Now on with the story!**

_Chapter 25: Finding Secrets_

**Kana's POV: **Kana smiled at the mixed looks of confusion, excitement, and indifference her friends gave her.

"Hide-n-go seek?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken but isn't that a child's game?" Kyoya asked with disinterest.

"Not the way Kana plays it." Avery smiled mischievously, causing the Hosts and Hana to give either her or Kana a very concerned look.

"How exactly do you play it?" Tamaki asked Kana. The small brunette smiled.

"Rule number one:" she yelled causing Tamaki to jump, "Two people seek; they will be decided by a drawing of straws. Rule number two: Up to two people to a hiding spot, as people are found they help the seekers find others. Rule number three: If you hide with someone you have to tell them a secret about yourself that they don't know. Rule umber four: The winner/winners are the last ones found. Rule number five: whoever wins gets whatever they want and all players have to comply."

"Other than that it's exactly like regular hide-n-go seek!" Kazuko said cheerily.

"So you guys up to it?" Kai challenged.

"Definitely." The twins said.

"Alright then everybody pick a straw." Kana said while pulling them out of her pocket.

"Do you always carry straws with you?" Hana asked.

"Yes, now choose." Kana pushed the straws in her friends face. Tamaki and Avery ended up having the shortest straws.

"Noooooooo! I wanted to hide with my darling daughter Haruhi!" The Host King whined.

"Come now it's not the end of the world besides seeking isn't so bad. Or is it just because it's me?" Avery faked tears and got the desired effect.

"Of course not! Daddy loves his other little girl too!" He said pulling the Irish girl into a hug.

"Less hugging, more counting!" Kana said as she grabbed Kaoru's and started leading him to her favorite hiding spot, the sounds of Tamaki and Avery counting behind them.

**Kaoru's POV: **"Kana where are we going?" Kaoru asked but all he got in response was a "shh," and they continued to run through Kai's seemingly endless hallways. Finally Kana stopped and quietly opened a door leading to a…closet. Kana pushed Kaoru inside before going in herself, making sure to close the door silently.

"It's smaller in here then I remember." Kana said as she tried to turn around but failed. Kaoru tried to back up but found himself running into a wall.

"Have you ever been in here with another person?" He asked trying to find a little extra room in the tiny space.

"Honestly? No. I normally play with Kai and her maids or someone when I'm here so I try to hide by myself or in a different spot. Maybe we should sit down." Kana suggested. Kaoru sat down first and then Kana adjusted herself on his lap. "That's better. Actually, this is kind of comfy."

"You're not the one being sat on." Kaoru teased poking the petite girl in the back.

"Shut up, you like it too." She laughed causing Kaoru to laugh as well. Suddenly Kana sighed.

"What's the matter?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing it's just secret time, that's all. I have one I've been meaning to tell you for a while and now's as good a time as any." She sighed again. "Kaoru…I'm engaged."

**Sorry I have to leave you guys hanging like this. I'll try to update again really soon! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone! I bought another hermit crab. Its name is Batman… On with the story!**

_Chapter 26: The Truth and More_

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru sat silently gaping at Kana's news. He couldn't believe it, the girl he was in love with… was engaged. At that moment he felt a lot of different things: rage, jealousy, sadness, betrayal. All these and more bounced around inside him, making him feel as though he would rip apart.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner but I just couldn't. Every time I was about to-,"

"When?" Kaoru interrupted her.

"What?"

"When did you become…engaged?" The word tasted bitter in his mouth.

"About six months ago." The two of them sat in silence for what felt like an eternity until Kana broke it. "You should know the whole story of why and how before you decide to hate me."

"I don't hate you. I just…"

"Just promise you won't interrupt. I don't like explaining what happened and I'd rather go through the whole thing without stopping." Kana said in a hurt voice. Despite the tornado of emotions swirling inside him, Kaoru wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Okay." He said softly. The small girl took a deep breath before starting.

"When my mother died, my uncle (who was my grandmother's brother) offered me a very good deal. My brother and I would inherit his company, land and money if I agreed to marry the son of his business partner and attended Ouran. I didn't refuse when he offered, but I didn't accept either because I thought I was in love. When I was in the 8th grade I joined a band called Summer Serenade. It consisted of three boys who I didn't know so when I first auditioned I gave them a fake name in case they ended up being creeps or something. They weren't though. They were some of the nicest people I've ever met and we all became really close, really fast. A year after I joined I started dating the lead singer and guitarist, Chris." She spat his name out and Kaoru felt her tense up. "I thought we were in love, but I was wrong. He was a year older than me and after we had been dating for a few months he started pressuring me for sex. I didn't really think too much of it, and he never made me do anything I didn't want to. In fact after a while he stopped pressuring me at all. But the reason wasn't because he loved or respected me. It was because he found someone else who satisfied his needs. A month and a half after my grandparents' and mom's funerals, I and the two other members of the band walked in on him and the girl he had been cheating on me with. I asked to be alone with Chris and the guys complied after a few threats." At this point Kana started shaking and she spoke much more softly. "He told me that he had been sleeping with that girl for more than four months and that he only did it because I wouldn't 'put out', which was the only reason he wanted to date me in the first place. I asked him about all the times that he had said he loved me, that he cared, that I was the only girl in the world for him, and he told me they were all lies crafted to get me to sleep with him. I slapped him across the face and I ran home, tears streaming down my face." As she said this, Kaoru felt tears fall on him and he pulled Kana closer, trying to make the pain of the memory go away. "I stayed in my room for a week after that. I scared my poor brother and uncle to death, and I shed a lot of tears for someone who didn't deserve them. Once I realized that, I stopped crying and came out of my room. The first thing I did was accepting my uncle's offer. A week later I signed a contract stating that I would agree to become engaged to Kurisu Akiyama a month after my 16th birthday and we would be wed six months later, and within a year of our marriage, we would produce an heir. The saddest thing is, Nao tried to talk me out of it till the very end, but I didn't listen to him. It seemed so much easier to just get married to someone I don't know then dealing with love, which I was certain, I'd never fall in again. I never thought I'd meet the most amazing boy in the whole world and I never thought that he'd make me feel so special and loved and safe. And I never thought that he would love me back! But he did, _you_ did." Despite the cramped space, Kana managed to turn around and pull Kaoru into a loving embrace, one that wiped away all his ugly emotions and left nothing but the amazing feeling he always got when she was around. "I'm so sorry Kaoru!"

"It's not your fault your heart was broken. A lot of people in your position wouldn't have bounced back the way you did, and they definitely wouldn't have allowed themselves to let others in. Kana I love you, so much that sometimes it scares me, and I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me. No matter what it takes, I'll find a way to get you out of your contract. I promise." Kaoru then pulled Kana into a passionate kiss, which she returned wholeheartedly. That was when everyone else walked in.

**Kana's POV:** "KAORU YOU SHADY TWIN UNHAND MY DAUGHTER!" The annoying blond idiot who was known as Tamaki yelled.

"Tamaki I don't believe your 'daughter' is protesting." Hikaru laughed.

"Actually I'd say she's enjoying herself." Avery added.

"Looks like the fun's over." Kaoru whispered into her ear.

"Too bad. WAIT! Did we win?" Kana jumped up and ran out of the closet.

"Yes. Congratulations. What is it you want?" Kai asked.

"I want-," Kazuko interrupted her.

"Wait are we just going to pretend we didn't just catch them making out in the closet?" She asked.

"Yeah wants going on between you two?" Hana added.

"Are you dating Kao-Chan?" Honey asked Kana who blushed and smiled.

"You are!" Everyone but Kyoya and Mori yelled.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Kaoru asked as he put his arm around Kana's shoulders.

"YES!" Tamaki yelled.

"Not at all," Kyoya overruled him. "As long as it remains a secret, then I see no reason to object." Tamaki started stammering uncontrollably.

"So, does the same thing apply to me and Kai?" Hikaru asked.

"You and Kai-Chan are dating!?" Honey asked excitedly.

"Yes Haninozuka-Senpai."Kai blushed.

"Hey can we get back to talking about what's really important?" Kana said causing everyone to look at her. "Kaoru and I won, and I know what I want my prize to be." She smiled mischievously.

{2 HOURS LATER}

After the movie ended everyone sat staring at the screen in Kai's theater, various looks of terror on their face.

"I think that was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen." Kaoru and Hikaru said.

"Kazu-Chan? Are you okay?" Honey asked the girl who was clinging on to him for dear life.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just hate horror movies." She replied.

"Why did we have to watch that?" Hana said as she released Kyoya.

"Why don't we ask the girl who won hide-n-go seek and then sat with her head hidden behind her boyfriend the whole time!" Avery looked at Kana angrily.

"I didn't think it'd be that bad!" She said, "And you were hiding behind Tamaki-Senpai the whole time so you have no right to talk!"

"Kai, can you let me go now? You're cutting of my circulation." Hikaru told his girlfriend.

"Sorry! It's just...zombies." Kai visibly shivered.

"Senpai... are you okay? You've been sitting like that for a while." Haruhi asked Tamaki. The blond just continued to stare at the screen.

"Tamaki seems to be in shock. I'll take care of it." Kyoya said and then pulled out a blow horn, which he blew in Tamaki's ear. The blond jumped in the air and yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"You're not going to die, now everyone who isn't a girl get out of my house." Kai said angrily. The boys all stood up obediently and started to go when thunder sounded, causing almost everyone to jump.

"It seems a storm has started." Kyoya said looking out the window.

"Bad news guys. I just got a message that all the roads are closed." Kaoru said holding up his phone.

"Yeah so did I." Kazuko said.

"Looks like you guys might have to spend the night." Avery added.

"No way! Absolutely no way!" Kai protested.

"Well what do you expect them to do?" Kana asked.

"Fine! But first thing in the morning you guys are leaving." Kai relented.

"Yay! We're going to have a sleepover!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey all cheered.

{LATER THAT NIGHT}

After some debate it was decided that they would all sleep in the living room, and at that moment everyone was asleep but Kana, even Kai and Kyoya who normally didn't sleep until it was already morning. Kana sighed, happy that she'd told Kaoru the truth, she just hoped there was some way to break the contract, something he had missed maybe. With that final thought Kana allowed herself to sleep.

**Kaoru's POV: **"Kaoru. Kaoru! KAORU!" Kaoru opened his eyes to see Kana staring down at him. She was wearing a flowing white gown with golden flowers braided in her hair. She looked beautiful.

"Kana?" She smiled at him.

"Wrong. I am the angel Amphoria. My spirit is inside Kana."

"What? I- How is that possible?" Kaoru asked.

"It is a long story. All you need to know is that she is cursed, and so are you."

"What?" Kaoru gasped as Amphoria touched his chest and a light shone.

"Inside you is the angel Refio, the guardian angel of the cat."

"I don't understand."

"You will in time, right now I have a request for you. You must do whatever it takes to keep Kana safe. If something should happen to her, let's just say many people would suffer because of it. Now it is time for you to awaken Kaoru. You will only remember what you need to."

"Huh? Wait!" Kaoru opened his eyes and for a second he didn't know where he was. Then he remembered he was at Kai's house. He looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep, but then he saw that Kana was no where in sight. _You must do whatever it takes to keep Kana safe._ A voice from his dream invaded his thoughts and for some reason a panic rose inside his chest and he was about to call out for her when he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. He quickly ran in to the kitchen and what he saw warmed his heart. Kana was making eggs, bacon, and pancakes for everyone, humming a random melody as she worked. When she noticed Kaoru she turned to him with a smile.

"Hey you. Breakfast is just about done." She said.

"Cool. Do you want me to wake up the others?"

"No I have a special wake up call for them." She said as she pushed play on a remote. Suddenly musicstarted playing.

_Dearly beloved  
__If this love only exists in my dreams,  
__Don't wake me up  
__Too much light in this window, don't wake me up,  
__Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup,  
__If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss,  
__I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips  
__Don't wake me up up up up up up,  
__Don't wake me up up up up up up,  
__Don't wake me up up up up up up,  
__Don't wake me up, don't wake_ me,(Kana turned the volume up super loud)  
_Don't__ wake me up (girl)  
Don't wake me_ up,(Kyoya, Kai, and Honey all ran into the kitchen looking like they were gonna kill Kana)  
Don't_ wake me up_ (yeah)  
Don't_ wake me up up up up up up,  
Don't wake me up, don't wake__ me _(Kana smiled at them all angelically and held up a plate. The others walked into the kitchen.)  
So___ much life in the city, you won't believe,  
__Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep _(Kai, Kyoya, and Honey took the plates from Kana and sat at the table)___  
__If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed,  
__Tell me what is the music, inside my head,  
__Don't wake me up up up up up up,  
__Don't wake me up up up up up up,  
__Don't wake me up up up up up up,  
__Don't wake me up, don't wake me,  
_

Kana turned of the music and grabbed her own plate before sitting down. _I can't believe she got away with waking up all three of them without so much of a scratch._ Kaoru thought as everyone gathered their plates and sat down.

"Aren't you going to join us, Kao-Kun?" Kana asked flashing that same smile that always made his heart race and Kaoru realized he could believe how she'd gotten away with it.

**Okay that's all for today! That's also the end of the sleepover! Next time will about the newspaper club! Maybe. We'll see how that goes. See you next time! Don't forget to review!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27: Awakening of the Devil_

**Kana's POV: "**What's the worst that I could say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight!" Kana's eyes snapped open as her ringtone continued to go off. She quickly checked the time before answering.

"Whoever is calling me at fucking 2:00 in the morning better have a very good reason."

"Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine this morning." A familiar voice laughed.

"Nao? Why are you calling me? Don't you have school right now?"

"It's a grading day, no school for me."

"Lucky. So is there any particular reason you're calling or do you just want me to collapse from sleep deprivation?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how you were doing, since it's in a week." Nao asked, his voice thick from trying not to cry.

"I'm okay, I guess. It's just..." She felt tears come to her own eyes. If this was how she was getting a whole week before, then she couldn't imagine how she'd be on the day of. It was at this point that she made a decision.

"Nao, can you put Oncle on the phone real quick."

"Yeah just a second." Kana listened as to the sound of the phone being shifted from one person to the next.

"Bonjour, Kana." Her uncle's familiar voice spoke.

"Bonjour Oncle. How are you?"

"I suppose I am alright, and you ma chérie?"

"Not so good. I'd like to come home."

" I thought you would. I arranged a flight for you. I'll email you the details."

"Thank you Oncle. Je t'aime, I'll see you soon."

"A bientôt ma chérie." Kana waited for her uncle to put her brother back on the phone.

"Hello? Kana?"

"I'm here, Nao."

"Are you really coming home?"

"Yes, so you'd better let me get some sleep, you here?" Kana mock scolded causing her brother to laugh.

"Okay, then goodbye ma bichette." Nao said using the pet name he reserved only for Kana.

"Goodbye mon grand." Kana said using her pet name for him. When they hung up Kana laid back down trying to get a little extra sleep before having to face the school day and undoubtedly the Host Club's shenanigans.

**Kaoru's POV: **"No way, I lost again?" Kaoru said as he tried to match a pair of shells together. He shot a quick glance in Kana's direction as the girls giggled and Hikaru said something about him being a crybaby. "Hikaru that's not true! I am not a crybab-," Hikaru cut him off.

"So you're gonna deny it huh? What about when the two of us are alone playing punishment games, tell us what happens then."

"But that's because you," Kaoru purposefully cut off, driving the girls crazy. He looked at Kana again. Something was definitely wrong with her. First she'd let Hikaru and Kaoru pick out her outfit and do her makeup without any fuss, then she completely allowed Tamaki to refer to her as his daughter and even complied when he told her to call him "daddy", and now she wasn't freaking out about the twincest thing at all. She just sat with the other girls, drinking tea and talking to the boys that'd requested her for the day. Kaoru watched as she smiled at them, not her normal blinding smile, but one that was obviously forced and that was the last straw.

"Kaoru? What are you doing?" Hikaru asked as his twin suddenly stood up. Kaoru didn't answer him and walked straight towards Kana, ignoring the many eyes that had suddenly turned his direction. He kneeled down next to Kana and took her hands in his, causing her to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently not caring who was looking. Kana looked taken aback.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong, I'm completely-,"

"Kana I can see right through that facade of yours. You're not acting like yourself, now tell me what's wrong." He said looking directly into her eyes. The chocolate orbs started to feel with tears.

"I guess I can't lie to you, now can I Kao-Kun?" She said,allowing the tears to flow down her face. "It's my mom's birthday in a week. It'll be the first time she's not around to celebrate it. I thought I'd be able to handle it but...but..." She buried her face in Kaoru's kimono and Kaoru gently rocked her as she wept, both of them ignoring the squeals and cries from the girls. After a few minutes Kana stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

"Look at me, I'm a mess. I'd better go clean up." Kana said as she stood up and made her way inside.

"Did you see that? Kana and Kaoru are so cute together!" One of the girls said.

"Yeah but if they get together what will happen to Hikaru?" Another one asked.

"Please! They'd never get together. Kaoru is way out of her league! Kana is nothing more than a commoner." Another one said. Suddenly all the girls were talking about it, but all Kaoru could think about was Kana's tears. Suddenly Hikaru came next to Kaoru and put his arm around him.

"Kaoru, you'd make such a good big brother." He said pulling him close. Kaoru immediately caught on to what he was doing.

"Hikaru... I only knew what to do because of you."

"Later I'll teach you a few other things," Hikaru said, pulling their faces closer together. The girls screamed and the incident with Kana was forgotten.

**Kana's POV: **Kana stared at herself in the mirror. She really was a mess. All the makeup she let Hikaru and Kaoru cake on her was smudged, and her pretty sky blue kimono was all wrinkly. She sighed, maybe she should just go home early. She was leaving soon and she still hadn't discussed it with anyone. She heard screams and looked out the window to see the girls fawning over Hikaru and Kaoru. Suddenly, Kana felt outrageously angry, and she punched the mirror, breaking the glass and her hand. She looked down at her hand for a second and watched as the blood dripped into the sink, a strange wave of satisfaction coming over her. It only lasted for a split second before Kana realised what she'd done and was horrified, not only by the blood but also her emotions. _What's wrong with me? _She thought as she cradled her hand in a nearby towel.

"Kana, I'm so sorry I didn't notice something was, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Kai came into the bathroom and ran to her friend.

"I-I don't know Kai. But I'm scared." Kana said as Kai pulled shards of glass from her hand.

"We need to get you to the hospital right away." Kai pulled out her cellphone and called her driver.

"Hey Kana we came to see if you were WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND!?" Avery yelled.

"I think I punched a mirror." Kana said through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean you think?" Kazuko asked while gathering Kana's things.

"God Kana, do we need to have someone babysitting you constantly?" Hana snapped, though Kana could tell by her eyes that she was really worried. The 5 girls walked towards the front of the school, careful to avoid the area the Host Club was in, and together they drove to the hospital.

{A LITTLE LATER}

**Kaoru's POV: **"Kana? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked knocking on the bathroom door. No one answered. Kaoru turned the knob, pushed on the door, and felt his whole body go numb as he took in the broken, bloody mirror. "Oh my God." He whispered, unable to move.

"Hey Kaoru are you ready to, oh my God." Hikaru said walking in beside his brother. "Guys get in here!"

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked as he and the others walked in the bathroom, all of them gasping when they saw the mirror. Kyoya immediately pulled out his cellphone and started making various phone calls. _You must do whatever it takes to keep Kana safe, _that voice echoed in his head again. So far, he'd done a horrible job.

"Alright. We'll be there shortly." Kyoya said before hanging up. "I just spoke with Kai, there at one of my families hospitals. Kana's hand is broken but she'll be fine. Right now they were setting her bones."

"How did Ka-Chan get hurt?" Honey asked with wide eyes.

"Apparently, she punched the mirror."

**Kana's POV: **Kana followed the nurse as she led the way to the waiting room, trying to prepare herself for what was to come. She'd be yelled at, hugged, cried over, basically what normally happened when she got hurt. The thought of it made her annoyed and she really just wanted to go home and rest. The nurse held the door open for her and Kana took a deep breath before crossing the threshold. Immediately she was pulled into a group hug by Tamaki, Avery, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kazuko, Honey, and Hana. When they released her Kai started scolding her and calling her an idiot but Kana wasn't listening. She was too busy looking at Kaoru,who wore an expression of such...disappointment that it made Kana want to scream. After a few more moments she did.

"Kana?" Haruhi put a hand on her shoulder but she just brushed her off and stormed towards the orange haired boy.

"If you have something to say to me, then say it. Don't just stand there with that look on your face." She said in a low voice so that the others wouldn't hear. Kaoru's face was one of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He responded just as quietly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't look as if _I_ did something wrong."

"What are you saying, that _I_ did?"

"Maybe I am. What would you do then pretty boy, go crying to your brother?"

"I don't know what your problem is but you really need to get a grip." The two of them had a stare of for a couple moments and then Kana turned away from him.

"Someone take me home. Now!" She said and then walked out of the hospital. She was relieved to see Ranka on his way inside. "Hi Uncle, I'm completely fine, can we just go home now." She asked as Haruhi and Avery came out.

"Why of course! Come on girls, lets go." He said taking Haruhi's hand.

"Kana, what happened in dere?" Avery asked her friend.

"Honestly, I don't know." She said, holding back her tears. She had no clue why she'd been such a jerk to Kaoru, all she knew was that she wasn't ready to apologize yet.

{TIME SKIP}

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru sighed as he got ready for bed (lately he'd been sleeping in his own room) thinking about what happened that day. Not only had they gotten involved with the newspaper club, but Kana was mad at him and he didn't know why. He decided not to dwell on it and fell into a deep sleep.

"Kaoru." he opened his eyes to see Kana, no Amphoria, leaning over him once again. This time she wore a midnight blue dress with diamonds embedded throughout the fabric making it seem as if she was wearing the sky. "Get up. There's something I need to show you."

"What is it?" He asked getting to his feet but one look around told him everything. The normally beautiful meadow was covered in a mysterious red liquid. "What's going on, Amphoria?"

"The 'Devil' within Kana has awakened. It has not shown its face for a hundred years, the last time the Head Angel was a twin." She said sadly. "Only then it was not as bad, because the twins were with each other, they kept each other strong. Kana has lost Ayumi and she can't control the evil inside her without her other half. You need to reunite them Kaoru, or the girl you love will be no more."

**Kana's POV: **Kana sat on her bed, with her knees pressed against her. She had just taken a shower and the water dripped from her hair. Something was telling her not to got to sleep, but she was also extremely exhausted. After a few moments, sleep won and she allowed herself to drift off. It wasn't long before she began to dream, and a voice spoke to her.

"Little Kana, so afraid to lose your friends. So afraid they'll leave you. You don't want to be alone, now do you little angel? But you're too weak to keep them near you. I can help. If you let me take over, I can make sure none of your friends leave you again. Doesn't that sound nice?" The voice was comforting and familiar, and Kana slowly drifted towards it until another voice called out to her.

"No Kana, don't go to him! If you let him take over he will devour you and you will be no more. When he is done with you, he will go after your friends and they will perish as well. You must find a way to protect your friends without his help!" This voice was strange but Kana felt she should listen to it and began to back away from the other voice. SUddenly a horrible, frightening yell sounded from the direction of the first voice and Kana tried to move away from it faster. She saw a blue light in the distance and she floated towards it as fast as she could. When she reached the light, she opened her eyes and found she was lying in her bed and her heart was racing like mad. She couldn't remember what had scared her so much and after she calmed down she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Lex: I've recently started reading the manga for OHSHC so that will begin to influence my writing. I just realized that I didn't say anything at all in the last chapter. **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Thank God. **

**Lex: Shut up jerks! Anyways I don't own Ouran High School Host Club...yet.**

_Chapter 28:_ _Family First_

**Kana's POV:** When Kana entered the classroom she was almost immediately surrounded by people. She was being bombarded by questions about her cast, all of which she ignored. Her eyes scanned the room for Kaoru, and she spotted him talking to Hikaru and Haruhi in the corner. Kana started to move towards them when some girls broke away from the crowd and started chatting with them. One of them caught Kana's eye, smirked, then "fell" into Kaoru's arms. Kana felt her blood begin to boil and left the room before she could do something she knew she'd regret. She ran into the bathroom and froze when she saw herself in the mirror, Her normally brown eyes were glowing a fiery red. The fear she'd woken up with the night before began to form, but it began to recede as her eyes returned to normal.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered as she gently touched the mirror.

**Kaoru's POV:** Kaoru sat at his desk watching the door for Kana. He looked away when he heard Hikaru laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You're like a lovesick puppy." Hikaru said while ruffling his brother's hair.

"Hikaru stop it! I am not!"

"Please. You're still obsessing over your fight with Kana. Moping around isn't gonna help the situation, bro."

"Since when do you know so much about relationships?" Haruhi asked coming over to them. Kaoru's eyes shot back to the door but it was being blocked by a group of students. "I wouldn't try to get to Kana right now. She's going to be busy explaining her injury." Haruhi said. Kaoru sighed.

"She sure has gotten popular lately."

"Well what do you expect? She's basically perfect as far as they know." Hikaru said patting his brother on the shoulder.

"That's the problem. She gets so much attention, I thought for sure she'd have a few people who'd be jealous but everyone loves her." Kaoru said more to himself then the others.

"I think you're jealous." Hikaru laughed. Kaoru glared at his brother.

"What is he jealous of?" One of their normal guests asked. She and her friends were blocking Kaoru's view of the door, but he decided to play nice anyways.

"I'm jealous that Hikaru is hanging out with Haruhi after school today." Kaoru said wincing on the inside. Well that was lame. I've gotta work on my excuses.

"Don't worry Kaoru you can hang out with us too." Hikaru said taking his hand. Before Kaoru could respond one of the girls fell, and he caught her. He looked up to say Kana glaring at them. She turned around and walked out of the room. Dammit! Kaoru thought as he tried to get up to go after her. The problem was the girl who was still in his arms.

"Thank you so much for catching me Kaoru!" She said batting her eyelashes. He gave her his host smile then slowly backed away from her only to bump into Kai.

"I just saw Kana running out of the room, what did you do?" She whispered, eyeing the girl.

"I honestly have no clue, but something is wrong with her, and I'm worried." He whispered back before making his way to the door.

"And where do you think you're going Mr. Hitachiin?" The teacher asked.

"Uh, nowhere." He said sitting back down, his eyes constantly watching the door until Kana walked back in, seemingly fine. Kaoru knew that was far from true. As he watched her from the corner of his eyes one thing kept running through his head. He had to find Ayumi, and he had to find her fast.

{TIME SKIP}

**Kana's POV:** Kana watched as the Newspaper club took photos of the Hosts playing what appeared to her to be a game of Red Light Green Light. Normally she would have been playing as well but there was something about the Newspaper club's sudden interest in them that didn't sit right with her, so she chose to spy on them from Music Room 3 instead. Too bad I have to do this alone. Kai was at Kendo Club today, Hana had an eye appointment, Kazuko was spending the afternoon with her dad, and Avery was playing with the others below. Oh well. It's probably better this Hosts should keep them busy for a while. Now to do some snooping. Kana thought as she left the room and headed towards the Newspaper Club's room. When she was finally inside she was a little shocked about the view. From the window, someone had a full view of the courtyard as well as Music Room 3, the two main operating spots of the Host Club. Kana was even more surprised to see a bunch of candid photos of Tamaki lying on the desk next to an unfinished article entitled, "The Host King's Dark Side." So that's what all of this is about. They're trying to take down Tamaki. As if Tamaki even had a dark side. Looks like somebody needs to learn their place. Kana looked out the window again and saw that everyone was gone. She also noticed that her eyes were glowing red again, but this time she embraced it. Whatever was happening to her would have to be used to her advantage. Kana turned around in time to see the twins walk into the room.

**Kaoru's POV:** Kaoru and Hikaru ran down the halls, trying to beat the Newspaper Club back to their room.

"We have to hurry Hikaru, they'll be here any minute."

"Don't worry Kaoru. Tamaki kicked that can as hard as he could, it should slow them down a bit." Hikaru said as he opened the door. Both twins froze when they saw Kana looking out the window. The girl turned around and gave them a smirk.

"Hello boys. What brings you here?" She asked as she sat down in the empty chair. Kaoru couldn't exactly tell what, but something was definitely off. Hikaru must have sensed it as well because neither of them spoke. "I take it you're suspicious of the Newspaper Club as well?"

"Kana, what are you," Kaoru started.

"Shh. Listen. They're coming. Act cool." She closed her eyes, as if trying to hear better, and then turned the chair around so that it faced the window. The two boys looked at eachother before sitting down on the desk and listening. Kana was right. They were coming, and telling their plans also.

"I'm going to expose Tamaki for the twit he is!" the president burst through the doors, a look of shock on his face.

"Hmm." Hikaru started.

"So we were right all along." His brother finished.

"You two." The president growled.

"Well I guess it was pretty obvious." Hikaru continued.

"The Boss is the only one who hasn't caught on yet." Kaoru added. "He can be pretty dense when it pertains to anything that involves himself."

"I should warn you, if you threaten him there will be consequences."

"Are you ready to have the Hitachiin's and every other club member's family as your enemy?"

"I knew it! You're nothing but his lackeys. Tamaki's using his parents' power over all of you!" The president yelled nervously.

"That's not true." Honey said from behind him. "We don't hang out with Tama-Chan because of his parents. We love him. We all like being around him and that's why we choose to be here."

"He may be a hopeless idiot but even so..." Kyoya added (somehow he'd gotten into the room without being detected.)

"Well," Hikaru started.

"What will you do?" Kaoru finished.

"Please leave Tama-Chan alone, okay?" Honey asked.

"I'll get you all. It's not just about him anymore. I'll write an article that will ruin all OF YOU!" The president yelled.

"Go ahead. Be my guest. All though, what do you think we should do about this little disk. You see it's been here since since yesterday and it recorded everything."

"President,"

"Please, just give up already."

"Let me explain this to you in terms you can understand. Remember that the Ootori and Hitachiin family alone own enough stuck to remove your father from the position of president. However, we would never do something like that we are not like you. What we strive for is fundamentally different."

"Now I suppose its my turn to say something." Kana spoke for the first time, surprising everyone who didn't even know she was in the room. Slowly she stood up from the chair and walked towards the NC's president. "Get up. What I have to say is for your ears only." The president looked up at her, and stood up as if in a trance. Kana gently put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down so his ear was level with her lips. At any other time it would have seemed an intimate gesture but something about Kana's manner made every thing she did feel malicious. When she released him, the president's face was pale, as if he'd seen a ghost. Kana smiled at him and then left the room without another word.

**Kana's POV:** Kana had sat the whole time, waiting for just the right moment to jump in. When finally the Hosts seemed to be done talking, Kana's blood was boiling, and she saw in the window her eyes were a blood red color. It was perfect for what she was going to do. Every step that carried her closer to the man who had tried to hurt someone she loved brought her a feeling of disgust, and when she finally spoke to him her words were full of venom. "Listen to me now. Every member of the Host Club is like family to me, and you should know that I'd do absolutely anything to keep my family safe. So if you threaten another member of my family ever again just know i will personally see to it that your life becomes a living hell. That's not a threat, it's a promise. Do I make myself clear?" Kana pulled away and forced him to look into her eyes, and the fear that registered across his face let her know that they were still red. She smiled and then left without a word to anyone else. She felt all her anger drain as she left the room and couldn't help but be filled with a great sense of sadness and vulnerability, as if someone had just used her. When Kaoru and the others came out of the room as well Kana couldn't help but run into her boyfriend's arms. After a moment of shock Kaoru held onto her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just you know i love you right?" Kana pulled away and looked at all the other members of her family. "You all know I love everyone of you, right?"

"Of course Ka-Chan! And we love you too, huh Takashi?"

"Yeah, we do."

"After all, you're one of my favorite toys." Hikaru said ruffling her hair.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly made you feel it was necessary to tell us this right now?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I just had a feeling that I needed to say it out loud. Anyways we should probably find Tamaki, Avery, and Haruhi now. I have a strange notion that they got lost somehow."

"Yeah you're probably right." Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey all agreed.

{MEANWHILE}

**Avery's POV:** "How are you going to force us to hide with you and then get us lost? It just doesn't make sense." Avery sighed but then had an idea to entertain herself. "The twins are right." She smiled as Tamaki lifted his head up, taking the bait.

"Right about what, exactly?" He asked.

"About you being an idiot." Avery said nonchalantly. This automatically set Tamaki into a depressed position in a corner.

"Was that really necessary?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes it was. It's not my fault he's so fun to tease. I'm sorry Tamaki, I didn't mean it. You're not an idiot."

"Really?" He asked, looking like a puppy.

"Yes really." Avery laughed as Tamaki barked before she began petting him.

"We're still lost though." Haruhi said, making them all very depressed.

"I found you." Came Kyoya's voice, causing all three of them to bark happily. The look of confusion on all the Hosts and Kana's faces caused Avery to start laughing once again.

"Uhh...Ok. Hey Boss guess what?" The twins said simultaneously.

"What now you devils?"

"Kana says she loves everyone but you." They flashed the blonde a chesire cat smile before he pounced on the small brunette.

"Is that true? Did you really say you loved everyone but your daddy? How could you do this to me! Mommy! Our daughter doesn't love me!"

"TAMAKI!" Kana finally managed to get him to be quiet. "The twins were just teasing. I love you too... Daddy." She smiled at him, but Tamaki's only reaction was to faint. _I have a feeling Kana's going to regret that once he wakes up. _Avery thought as she smiled at the fallen Host.

**Okay I'm done for now. Don't forget to review! Hopefully I'll write soon. Hopefully. Also Kai, Hana, and Kazuko will be back next time. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**How y'all doin? I don't have a right to say y'all cause I'm not from the south but it's a fun word, so I do it anyways. I don't own OHSHC. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 29: Summer Begins_

**Kana's POV (Assume dialect is in French unless written otherwise.): **Kana awoke to the sound of giggling at the foot of her bed and instantly knew who it was. She opened one eye and caught a glimpse of light brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Shh. She'll hear you!" Annette whispered to her twin Helene.

"You're the one who's talking!" Helene whispered back.

"You're both talking now." Kana said as she sat up. The twins looked at each other before jumping on top of her.

"We were trying to surprise you!" They said.

"I already told you, I know everything. Isn't that right Nao." Kana called as her brother entered the room.

"It seems like it. Oncle told me to tell you breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes."

"Ok. Take these two crumb snatchers so I can get ready." Kana said putting her cousins on the floor.

"But we want to play with you," they pouted.

"Play with Nao till I'm ready, kay?" Kana knelt before them.

"Okay." Annette said.

"I guess." Helene added.

"Good girls. Now get." Kana chased them from her room. Nao turned to his sister and gave her a hug before leaving.

"It's really great to have you here." He said and then left. Kana smiled. This small break from the Hosts was just what she needed. She'd spent the beginning of the summer in France with her family, and she was leaving tomorrow to spend the rest of it with Haruhi and evidently all their friends. She remembered how Haruhi had called the night before to tell her about the refreshing contest. Kana called Kaoru right away when she learned he'd gotten hurt. The Hosts weren't the only ones there; Kai had agreed to allow the other girls to stay with her at her cottage and the four of them had spent the day watching the contest unfold. Kana would call Kai later to see how today went, hopefully nothing too crazy would happen. Kana was now ready to go downstairs and eat breakfast with her extended family.

**Kaoru's POV: **Kaoru woke up and the first thing he realized was that he was lying on the cold, hard ground. (Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble. Sorry. Forgive my Taylor Swift moment.) He couldn't believe it. Hikaru had actually kicked him out of bed. Jerk. Kaoru stood up, walked over ti the bed, and yelled at his brother.

"WAKE UP YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!" Hikaru immediately fell out of bed as a result.

"What the hell was that for you bastard?" Hikaru asked rubbing the back of his head.

"For pushing me out of bed you dick." Kaoru saud while getting dressed. Hikaru looked confused.

"I didn't push you out of bed, did I?"

"Yeah. You did." He said throwing his brother his clothes.

"Hey I'm sorry, kay?"

"Whatever." Kaoru said walking out of the room.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said following his twin. "Come on I said I was sorry what do you want me to do? I didn't mean to kick you out of bed, it was an accident."

"Accident or no accident, my back is killing me." Kaoru responded. The two boys sat down at a table and started ordering.

"Get us some breakfast please. I'll have two pieces of baguette toast with clarified butter and garnet seal syrup." Hikari ordered.

"I'll take poached eggs with bacon and a bowl of whole grain cereal, the kind with those little pieces of dried fruit in it." Haruhi interrupted Kaoru.

"Hold on, we don't even have that stuff on the menu." She informed them. Both boys made sounds of surprise and indignation.

"Behave!" Tamaki said, hitting both boys in the back of the head with a rolled up piece of paper. "Just who in the world do you think you are, acting like members of privileged aristocracy on holiday!" The twins just looked up at him.

"We are aristocracy," Hikaru started.

"So are you boss." Kaoru added.

"You are missing the whole point of travel. When in Rome, do as the Romans do, that's what I say." Tamaki pulled out a serving tray and uncovered it. "Look at this, Karuizawa cuisine fit for a king. Cold pasteurized jersey steaks, fresh juice, highland vegetables, smoked salmon cooked over cherry wood (the local pride I might add,) and last but not least, freshly baked breads with homemade jam. Bon appetit."

"Since when have you," Hikaru began.

"Been such a connoisseur?" Kaoru finished.

"Since he started learning from Misuzu. He's been in the kitchen with him all morning long." Haruhi informed.

"While the two of you were sleeping the day away I decided to start a refreshing Host workshop. I even wrote a manual." Tamaki said, holding his creation.

"You really need a life." Haruhi observed. Tamaki cam next to her and started reading.

"While you are acting as my apprentice you may not treat me as your senpai. That is the first rule I have written."

"Really." The girl responded.

"Hey, wait. Have you got to rule number five yet? It says we have to be up by six a.m." Hikaru pointed out.

"Have Kyoya-senpai and Honey-senpai read through the manual yet?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki made a noise of utter fear and sadness before he started crying in the corner.

"Hey look we're sorry Boss," Hikaru apologized.

"We didn't mean to stirrup painful memories." Kaoru added. It was at that moment someone else entered the pension.

"Good morning. Ari produce." He said. Misuzu went to meet him.

"Good morning to you," He started. "Working boy, eh. A high schooler?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm helping out at my uncle's shop for the summer."

"HOOOOW REFRESHING!" Misuzu said, obviously surprising the boy and making him nervous. "Haruhi, would you put these in the refrigerator for me?"

"Okay," Haruhi said coming over. The boys hat fell and he gave a noise of surprise.

"Haruhi, Fujioka?" He asked. Haruhi stopped, surprised as well.

"Hey, Ari." The twins and Tamaki began to panic.

"So, uh, these your friends?" Ari asked.

"Oh. Yeah. This is Hikaru and Kaoru. There in my class. And this is my sen-... an acquaintance of mine." Haruhi said, not meaning offense. Kaoru looked at Tamaki, who was struck by lightning.

"Misuzu," Tamaki started. "Please don't add sound effects to my moment of despair." After a while, Haruhi and Ari were sitting at a table catching up. Kai, Hana, Kazuko, and Avery were with them, listening about their friends past. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the bar stools, Kyoya Mori, and Honey were sitting at a table, and Tamaki was sulking somewhere.

"So," Kyoya started, "He's a friend of Haruhi's from middle school, huh?"

"They've had zero contact since graduation so in my opinion they're not friends just former classmates." Hikaru said, obviously ticked off. Kaoru looked at his brother, somewhat surprised. Hikaru continued to looked irked as the old friends talked and eventually he raised up his empty glass. "Hey Haruhi don't you think you should be working? You shouldn't be slacking off!"

"Misuzu said I could take a break." Haruhi responded and then turned to the sound of ripping paper. "Hey quit making more garbage I'll have to take out!" She yelled at Tamaki.

"It's not garbage, I'm making a hamster home." Tamaki said, continuing to shred.

"I didn't know you had a hamster." Avery smiled.

"That's because he doesn't." Haruhi said.

"Then why is he making one in the first place?" Kazuko asked.

"I don't think we'll ever know." Hana sighed.

"It could be because he's a ridiculous idiot." Kai sipped from her drink.

"Hey, no he's not." Avery defended her senpai.

"Senpai, will you please stop?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm not your senpai, I'm just an acquaintance of yours." Tamaki said. Ari started chuckling.

"Wow, who knew you Ouran guys were so funny. You know it's such a prestigious school, I've always imagined it was a whole different world."

"It's a different world alright." Haruhi grumbled.

"You know you love it." Hana poked her friend.

"To be honest with you Fujioka, I was kind of worried you were gonna have a hard time going to an elite school." Ari smiled gently. "I'm glad to see you're doing well." Haruhi smiled and he blushed then started freaking out a bit. "Uh, I mean, it's not like I was the only one worried about you, lot's of people were."

"What's with him?" Hikaru said annoyed. "He's trying to use the refreshing innocence approach. Someone should tell him we already had a refreshment contest."

"You're being unusually critical." Kyoya said.

"I'm just sayin'," Hikaru raised his voice. "It's obvious this guy has a thing for Haruhi. It's sickening to watch him try and flirt."

"Hikaru what's wrong with you, quit acting like such a jerk!" Haruhi yelled.

"Seriously, why are you so annoyed anyway?" Kai asked, obviously displeased.

"Hey, it's no big deal. He's right I did have a thing for you once." Ari confessed. "But who cares you already turned me down right?" That surprised everyone, including Haruhi.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah Haruhi, you're the one who rejected him." Kazuko examined her friend.

"Well I didn't know." Haruhi defended.

"I don't even get how that's possible." Hana declared.

"You have to fill us in on this story Ari." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, now when did this happen?" Avery asked in her Irish accent.

"Well, it was about a year ago." Ari told his story of unrequited love and when he finished everyone was looking at Haruhi disapprovingly. The brunette turned around to the young man she'd rejected the previous year...and then rejected him again.

Ari laughed. "Don't worry Fujioka I'm over it already. You didn't realize what I meant so that means you weren't interested. But you know, I was always drawn to that faraway look in your eyes. And the way you would look someone in the eyes when you spoke to them. I liked that about you. I always thought you were special." Because of these words, Ari was accepted by the members of the Host Club, excluding Hikaru who continued to sulk at the bar. After a while Kaoru spoke to his brother.

"What should we do Hikaru? They're having a good time over there. We could join them."

"No I'm not going to." Hikaru said stubbornly. "I can't believe the boss is actually hanging out with that jerk." Kaoru realized that this was about his brother being jealous and not knowing how to deal with it. His thoughts were interrupted by Tamaki.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Get over here. This may be our only chance to hear what Haruhi was like in middle school." Hikaru rejected the offer.

"Sorry but I'm not interested. Man how stupid can you guys get? Where's the fun in sitting around talking about somebody's past. I don't see the appeal. Besides, doesn't that guy realize Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him? She's got plenty of friends, so she doesn't need you around, get it?" Hikaru was stopped by Haruhi's slap across his face.

"That's not something for you to decide Hikaru." Haruhi began scolding the orange haired twin. "I'm not gonna tolerate you insulting my friends anymore you got that?" Hikaru bowed his head.

"But why? Why should anyone else even matter to you?" He stood up angrily and yelled at Haruhi. "I thought we were your friends! Are we or aren't we?" After a moment he ran upstairs.

"Hikaru! Wait for me!" Kaoru called after his brother. He knocked on their door before entering. "That's some temper you got there. Aren't you a bit old for that?" He asked with a smile.

"Don't pretend like you weren't upset too." Hikaru said from their bed.

"While maybe I was but I'm more rational than you." Kaoru sat next to him on the bed. "I don't think I've seen you act so selfishly before. Like a little child. Haruhi was surprised."

"Well I couldn't help it. I was really upset but I can't figure out why." Hikaru had a lot to learn about himself.

"Here's an idea, why don't you go apologize to Ari?" Kaoru suggested to his twin.

**Kai's POV: **Kai was angry at her so called boyfriend. If anyone had a thing for Haruhi, it was him. It was obvious he was jealous of Ari, that's why he'd been acting like such a jerk. The worst part was that Kai knew she loved him, a lot, but he seemed not to know what he felt. She didn't think she could handle being with someone when she knew they liked someone else. That's what she was thinking about when Kaoru came down dressed in his brother's clothes and then apologized to Ari. Obviously Hikaru hadn't wanted to do it himself, because he was still jealous. Kai knew what she had to do now.

"Hey, Kaoru. Tell your brother when he gets dressed that I want to talk to him, kay?" She said before going inside and sitting at a table. Hikaru came down about ten minutes later and sat with her.

"What'd you want to talk to me about." He asked her.

"You like Haruhi, don't you?" Kai asked bluntly. Hikaru blushed and then started to deny it.

"What? Are you crazy? Of course not."

"Hikaru. Don't kid yourself."

"Kai I'm not-"

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"I asked if you loved me. Because I love you. I really do, but if you don't love me back and you have feelings for Haruhi, then I don't think we can be together right now."

"Kai."

"Please, just answer the question."

"I...I don't know."

"Okay. Then until you do know, we can't be together." Kai stood up and walked away. She'd called her driver to come get her earlier and now he was waiting outside. When she got in the car the first thing she did was call Kana and tell her about what had happened.

**Kana's POV: **Kana had just finished packing when Kai called her.

"Hey what's up?"

"I just broke up with Hikaru." Kai's voice was choked and she was obviously holding back her tears.

"What why? What happened?" Kana sat down on her bed. Kai told her about Hikaru's jealousy and how he wasn't sure of his emotions.

"I just can't deal with knowing he also likes Haruhi. Every time he looked at her I would have wondered if he was gonna dump me for her, and I don't want that. But I also still love him, and it hurts Kana."

"Kai listen to me, I have to go right now so I can catch my plane but I'll be there tomorrow and I'll help you with this understand?"

"Yes. Please, just hurry."

"Okay, bye. I love you Kai."

"Love you too." Kai hung up and Kana started dialing Kaoru's number.

"Hello?"

"TELL YOUR BROTHER TO STOP BEING A DICK AND TO GET HIS SHIT TOGETHER." She yelled and then hung up the phone.

"Whoa. Who was that?" Nao asked, picking up her suitcase.

"My friend. Why?"

**Kaoru's POV: **Kana had just hung up on him, so Kaoru did the only thing he could.

"Kana says 'to stop being a dick and get your shit together.' I'm taking a shower." Kaoru went in to the bathroom. He had a feeling his girlfriend was gonna be really mad at him once his plan was put it action because of Hikaru and Kai's breakup but in the end it should really help them all out, so he wasn't too worried. When he was done with his shower, Hikaru was already asleep so he laid down as quietly as he could next to him.

**Okay I'm done for now. I'll have more for you guys soon. Please remember to leave a review. Bye bye!**


End file.
